Vlammen: De jongen met het mes
by daanisdeman
Summary: Dit verhaal beschrijft de gebeurtenissen van boek 2 uit de Hunger Games-serie vanuit Peeta's point of view. Het is een vervolg op mijn eerste boek "De Hongerspelen: De jongen met het brood."
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hallo Allemaal. Hier is dan mijn eerste hoofdstuk! Ik heb deze zomer helaas niet zoveel kunnen schrijven als ik gehoopt had. Toch zal ik proberen om één keer in de 2 weken een hoofdstuk te plaatsen.**

 **Beschrijving hoofdstuk: Peeta probeert na de hongerspelen zijn leven in District 12 weer op te pakken en alles wat gebeurd is te vergeten. De aankomende Zegentoer maakt dit echter onmogelijk.**

* * *

Zuchtend schuif ik de laatste 2 bakvormen met deeg in de oven. Buiten is het nog donker. Ik kijk in mijn rugzak en de grote jutezak die op het aanrecht staan om te kijken of er inderdaad genoeg broden inzitten. Al gauw zie ik dat ik, samen met de twee broden die nu in de oven liggen, genoeg broden heb. Ik ben vandaag wat eerder opgestaan om extra broden te bakken. Niet dat ik nog sliep toen het tijd was om op te staan. Ik kan tegenwoordig maar slecht slapen. Wanneer ik in bed lig beginnen de gebeurtenissen zich weer af te spelen in mijn hoofd waardoor ik maar slecht in slaap kan komen. En wanneer ik slaap, herbeleef ik de vreselijke gebeurtenissen van afgelopen zomer in mijn hoofd. En vannacht heb ik bijna niet geslapen, omdat ik erg tegen deze dag opzie.

Vandaag begint de Zegentoer. Deze toer is om te vieren dat Katniss en ik de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen hebben gewonnen. Samen moeten we alle districten langs om toespraken te houden over hoe blij we zijn dat we samen hebben gewonnen en hoe dapper de tributen van de andere districten wel niet waren. Ik walg hiervan. Voor mij zijn de Hongerspelen een aaneenrijging van verschrikkingen die ik het liefst vergeet. Deze Zegentoer helpt hier niet bij.

Ik pak de kookwekker van het aanrecht en zet hem op 20 minuten zodat ik niet zal vergeten de broden uit de oven te halen. Hierna loop ik naar de kamer die ik "De Schilderkamer" heb gedoopt. Hier bewaar ik al mijn schilderijen en schilder ik er ook nieuwe bij. Iedere winnaar hoort een talent te hebben en tekenen en schilderen is iets wat ik altijd al goed kon. En nu ik als winnaar genoeg geld heb kan ik alle verf, kwasten en verfdoeken betalen die je nodig hebt voor het schilderen. Vaak wanneer ik een nachtmerrie heb over de Spelen ga ik hiernaartoe om die herinneringen te schilderen. Vaak komen die herinneringen dan niet zo heftig meer terug. Het is gebruikelijk om je talent te tonen in het Capitool, waar we ook naartoe zullen gaan, en daarom heb ik een aantal schilderijen verzameld om mee te nemen in de trein waar ik en Katniss vanmiddag in zullen stappen.

Terwijl ik nog wat schilderijen selecteer om mee te nemen in de trein denk ik aan alle dingen die veranderd zijn sinds mijn terugkomst. Katniss is met haar moeder en zusje in de Winnaarswijk gaan wonen en woont nu een paar huizen verderop. Mijn ouders wonen nog steeds in de bakkerij dichtbij het centrum van District 12. Ik mocht hen meenemen naar mijn huis, maar dat wilden ze allebei niet. Begrijpelijk. Een bakker hoort in zijn bakkerij te wonen. Mitchell is met zijn vriendin Lyana uit De Laag getrouwd. Mijn moeder was het niet eens met de keuze van zijn vriendin. Hierop is Mitchell het huis uitgegaan en nu woont hij in De Laag en werkt hij in de mijnen. Ik ril bij de gedachte. Mitchell is niet zo breed en gespierd als Karl en ik. Het werk in de mijnen zal extra zwaar zijn voor hem. Ik ga elke dag bij Lyana langs om brood te brengen. Zij en Mitchell kunnen amper rondkomen en het brood dat ik breng verlicht hun lasten wat. Lyana verzamelt stiekem hout uit het bos om haar eigen kachel mee te kunnen stoken. Zo spaart ze de kosten voor het kopen van steenkool uit. Op deze manier kunnen zij en Mitchell net rondkomen. Vandaag zal ik wat extra broden bij hun achterlaten, omdat ik er de komende weken niet zal zijn.

Nu Mitchell in de mijnen werkt en ik een winnaar van de Hongerspelen ben, zal Karl uiteindelijk de bakkerij overnemen. Karl heeft de afgelopen tijd flink ruzie gehad met mijn moeder. Ook hij heeft verkering gekregen met een meisje uit De Laag. Haar naam is Sindra en zij is een van de mooiste meisjes van District 12. Dat ze voor Karl is gevallen verbaast mij niet. Hij is lang, blond en gespierd. En Al een aantal jaren de worstelkampioen op onze school. De meisjes wierpen zich praktisch voor zijn voeten. Het gezin van Sindra is erg arm. Bijna alle gezinnen in De Laag kunnen amper rondkomen. Toen Karl haar leerde kennen wilde hij haar gratis brood van de bakkerij geven. Mijn moeder was het hier niet mee eens. Maar van de kinderen was Karl altijd al de opstandigste en de ruzie tussen hem en mijn moeder liep hoog op. Toen ik hoorde dat er ruzie was en wat de reden was, heb ik Karl beloofd dat ik brood zou bakken voor Sindra en haar gezin. Hierna werd het weer wat rustiger in de bakkerij.

Ik ben blij dat ik brood kan bakken voor de mensen in mijn omgeving. Het geeft me wat te doen. Anders denk ik steeds weer aan de teleurstelling toen ik merkte dat de zogenaamde liefde van Katniss in de Arena helemaal geen liefde was. Het was een tactiek om de Spelen te winnen. Het is al een half jaar geleden dat ik hierachter kwam, maar het doet nog steeds pijn.

Het rinkelende geluid van de kookwekker laat mij opschrikken uit mijn gedachten. Ik leg nog snel het laatste schilderij op de stapel en loop dan naar de keuken. Ik kan door het raampje van de oven zien dat de broden inderdaad klaar zijn. Ik trek mijn ovenwanten aan en haal de twee bakblikken uit de oven. Met een mes maak ik de broden los van de bakblikken en stop de broden in mijn grote rugzak. Meestal passen alle broden die ik dagelijks aflever in de rugzak, maar omdat ik vandaag extra broden aflever, heb ik ook een jutezak gevuld met broden. Nadat ik de rugzak op mijn schouders heb, sla ik ook de jutezak over mijn rechterschouder en verlaat mijn huis. Buiten begint het al licht te worden. Ik ga eerst na De Laag. Dan weet ik zeker dat de mensen waar ik het brood aflever al wakker zijn.

Terwijl ik over de straat loop, probeer ik niet uit te glijden. Het heeft vannacht zachtjes gesneeuwd en daardoor is het glad. Vroeger zou ik niet zo voorzichtig lopen, maar sinds ik het onderste deel van mijn linkerbeen ben kwijtgeraakt, kan ik niet meer met mijn linkervoet voelen of ik een goede grip heb. Allereerst ging het lopen met mijn kunstbeen erg lastig en liep ik alleen maar met mijn wandelstok. Later kon ik makkelijk lopen en uiteindelijk ging het rennen ook zonder problemen. Alleen op dagen zoals deze, wanneer het erg glad is, moet ik extra voorzichtig doen.

Op weg naar de Laag kom kom ik Darius tegen. Hij zwaait vrolijk naar me en ik knik stijfjes terug. Darius is één van de vredebewakers in District 12. Velen zeggen dat Darius de aardigste vredebewaker is die in Panem rondloopt. Ik ken zelfs enkele meisjes die verliefd zijn op de jonge vredebewaker. Ik moet toegeven dat Darius nooit geweld heeft gebruikt in District 12, maar hij blijft een vredebewaker en dus begroet ik hem niet al te enthousiast.

Als eerste ga ik naar het huis waar Sindra met haar ouders en broertjes woont. Wanneer ik aanklop doet haar moeder, Qura, open. 'Peeta,' zegt ze. 'Kom binnen. Je bent vroeg vandaag.' 'Ik moet wel,' zeg ik wrang terwijl ik naar binnen loop. 'Ik moet vanmiddag klaar zijn voor de camera's.' Qura knikt begrijpelijk. Ze pakt de bezem die tegen de muur aanstaat op en begint te vegen. Aan de vloer is te zien dat ze daar mee bezig moet zijn geweest toen ik aanklopte. Aan de simpele tafel zit Sindra. Op de tafel liggen twee schoenen. Sindra is met lijm bezig om de zool weer aan de schoen wast te maken. Sindra repareert schoenen om wat te verdienen. We hebben wel een echte schoenenmaker in District 12, maar veel mensen kunnen deze niet betalen. Sindra repareert de schoenen wat primitiever, maar daardoor is de prijs ook lager. Veel mensen uit De Laag komen bij haar om hun schoenen te laten repareren. Wanneer Sindra mij ziet legt ze de schoen weer op de tafel. Ze staat op en geeft me een kus op de wang. Ik kijk haar een beetje verbaasd aan. 'Waar was dat voor?' vraag ik grinnikend. 'Voor het brood dat je elke dag brengt,' zegt ze met een glimlach. 'En omdat je vandaag weggaat,' zegt ze iets serieuzer. Toen Karl mij aan zijn vriendin voorstelde klikte het gelijk. Ik mag Sindra graag en dat is wederzijds. 'Ach wees niet getreurd. Voor je het weet ben ik weer terug en kom ik jullie weer elke dag lastig vallen met mijn broden die ik maar niet op krijg,' antwoord ik. 'En…..,' zeg ik terwijl ik drie broden uit de jutezak pak. 'Ik heb vannacht wat extra broden gebakken zodat jullie geen honger lijden terwijl ik weg ben.' De dankbaarheid is duidelijk van haar gezicht af te lezen. 'Ik weet niet hoe ik je moet bedanken, Peeta,' zegt ze zacht. 'Als je me wil bedanken moet je Karl, maar niet vertellen dat je me een kus gaf. Hij is een jaloers type,' zeg ik plagerig. 'Kan ik in ieder geval nog een kop thee voor je zetten?' vraagt Sindra. 'Het is immers zo koud buiten.' 'Nee bedankt,' zeg ik. 'Als ik alle broden nog wil afleveren, moet ik wel opschieten.' Hierna slinger ik de jutezak weer over mijn schouder, neem afscheid van Sindra en Qura en loop naar buiten.

Ik loop verder de Laag in. De huizen lijken steeds armzaliger te worden wanneer je verder De Laag inloopt. Ik ben op weg naar Lyana. Ik ga graag op bezoek bij Mitchell en Lyana. Mitchell is altijd al erg zachtaardig geweest en Lyana heeft precies hetzelfde karakter als mijn oudste broer. Het is altijd erg gezellig bij hen. Mitchell zal ik deze ochtend niet zien, want hij is nu al aan het werk in de mijnen. Wanneer ik bij het huis van Mitchell aankom, klop ik op de deur. Er wordt niet opengedaan. Ik hoor geluiden van achter het huisje vandaan komen. Ik loop daarom om het huisje heen om te kijken waar Lyana is. Wanneer ik achter het huisje ben zie ik Lyana op het hakblok zitten. Ik zie aan de bijl die naast het hakblok ligt dat ze bezig is geweest met het hout in mootjes te hakken. Wanneer Lyana naar me kijkt zie ik aan haar ogen dat ze gehuild heeft.

'Wat is er gebeurd, Lyana?' vraag ik. Ze kijkt me een beetje verward aan. 'Ik… Ik was hout aan het hakken,' zegt ze. Ik kijk eens goed naar haar. Haar jas zit vol gaten en ze heeft geen handschoenen aan waardoor haar handen helemaal rood zijn. Ik kijk ook naar het gespleten hout naast het hakblok. Het is niet netjes gesleten zoals dat hoort bij het hakken met een bijl. Ik pak de bijl op die naast het hakblok ligt, doe één handschoen uit en voel met mijn duim aan het gedeelte van het bijlblad dat scherp zou moeten zijn. De bijl is zo bot dat je het hout bijna net zo goed met een hamer in mootjes zou kunnen proberen te hakken. 'Deze bijl is helemaal niet scherp meer,' zeg ik verontwaardigt. 'Lyana, het is veel te koud hier. Je kunt beter naar binnen gaan,' ga ik verder. Lyana lijkt weer een beetje bij haar positieven te komen en staat op. 'Oké. Ik maak wel wat thee voor je,' zegt ze terwijl ze naar de deur loopt. 'Dankje,' zeg ik. 'Ik kan er wel één gebruiken.' Eigenlijk wil ik mijn ronde zo snel mogelijk doen, maar Lyana zal zich beter voelen wanneer ze iets voor mij kan doen. Ze maakt zich graag nuttig. Waarom zou ze anders al zo vroeg hout aan het hakken zijn? Wanneer Lyana binnen is zet ik nog een blok hout op het hakblok en gebruik de bijl om deze te splijten. Het kost inderdaad flink wat moeite, maar ik ben dan ook wat sterker dan Lyana.

Toen ik net de Arena uitkwam, was ik heel wat van mijn spieren kwijtgeraakt. Ik ben al gauw weer aangekomen door goed te eten en weer te beginnen met worstelen. Karl was zo dankbaar dat ik brood bij Sindra en haar gezin bracht dat hij elke avond een tijdje met me trainde in de achtertuin van de bakkerij. Eerst hield ik het nog geen kwartier vol, maar al gauw ging het al beter en op een keer wist ik het van Karl te winnen. 'Kijk,' zei hij lachend in mijn houdgreep. 'Je bent weer een beetje op niveau.'

Wanneer ik zeker weet dat ik genoeg hout heb gehakt voor een paar dagen stapel ik de blokjes op in mijn armen en neem ze mee naar binnen. Naast de kachel staat een bak waar de blokjes in moeten. Wanneer alles in de bak is geplaatst ga ik aan tafel zitten waar Lyana net twee kopjes thee neer zet. Ik kan ook zien dat ze haar gezicht heeft gewassen, want je kunt niet meer zien dat ze gehuild heeft. Hoewel ik vaart moet maken met mijn ronde ben ik blij dat ik even wat thee kan drinken met Lyana, want ik moet met haar praten. 'Ik heb nog wat extra hout gehakt, Lyana. Het ligt in de bak naast de haard.' 'Dankjewel , Peeta,' antwoord ze. 'Ik redde het gewoon niet meer met die bijl.' 'Ik weet het. Maar je had dat gewoon tegen mij kunnen zeggen. Ik had de bijl voor jou kunnen slijpen als ik had geweten dat hij zo bot was. En kijk hoe je rood je handen zijn!', zeg ik verontwaardigt. 'En toen je buiten was rilde je helemaal. Die jas met al die gaten houdt geen warmte vast. Waarom heb je niks tegen mij gezegd?' Lyana kijkt strak naar haar thee. Het duurt minstens tien seconden voor ze antwoord geeft. 'Ik had het erover met Mitchell,' zegt ze, maar hij wilde het liever niet. Je doet al zo veel voor ons door elke dag met vers brood langs te komen. We wilden niet om meer vragen.' Ik zucht zacht. Typisch Mitchell. Hoewel hij zachtaardig is, heeft hij ook zo zijn trots. Hij lost het liefst zelf problemen op. 'Ik snap dat Mitchell graag zelf een nieuwe jas voor jou zou kopen, maar het is nu eenmaal geen vetpot hier. Zeker niet in de winter. Het is niet goed voor jou om zo buiten te lopen. Je kunt een kou oplopen of nog iets ergers.' Ik kijk door het kleine raampje naar buiten waar het nu volop licht is. Ik moet nu echt gaan.

'Ik help jullie graag, zeg ik. 'En als winnaar heb ik meer dan genoeg geld. Ik ga straks naar James om ook wat broden te brengen. Ik zal dan gelijk zijn vader vragen om een jas en handschoenen voor jou te maken.' Hierna grabbel ik in mijn jutezak en leg drie broden op tafel. Ik was eigenlijk van plan er twee te geven, maar hier zijn ze gewoon het hardst nodig. Uit mijn rugzak haal ik een potlood en papier. Deze heb ik altijd mee voor wanneer iemand me vraagt iets extra's of speciaals te bakken. Wanneer ik het opschrijf, vergeet ik het niet. 'Schrijf hier je maat, maar op,' zeg ik terwijl ik het schrijfgerei voor haar neer leg. Lyana krabbelt wat op het papier terwijl ze me uitvoerig bedankt. Ik zeg nog eens dat ik het graag doe. Hierna pak doe ik de rugzak weer om en sla ik de jutezak weer over mijn schouder. 'Ik neem de bijl mee,' zeg ik terwijl ik naar de deur loop. 'Ik heb zelf geen tijd meer om hem te slijpen, maar ik ga straks nog langs de bakkerij. Daar hebben ze ook een slijpsteen. Ik zal Karl vragen om de bijl te slijpen en hem vanavond weer langs te brengen. 'Ow ja!' zegt Lyana. 'De Zegentoer begint vandaag.' 'Ja,' zeg ik. Aan mij toon is te horen dat ik er geen zin in heb. 'Je slaat je er wel doorheen Peeta,' zegt Lyana. 'Je hebt de Spelen gewonnen. Dit is daarbij vergeleken een peulenschil.' Ik glimlach. 'Je hebt gelijk,' antwoord ik. 'Tot ziens.' 'Tot ziens, Peeta,' antwoord ze. 'En nogmaals bedankt.' Hierna sluit ze deur achter me.

Ik pak nog gauw even de bijl van achter het huisje en ik vertrek snel. Het dragen van wapens is strikt verboden in District 12. Daarom loopt Katniss nooit met haar pijl en boog rond. Die verstopt ze ergens in het bos. Het is ook verboden om met een mes in je riem door het district te lopen en daarom zal deze botte bijl ook wel verboden zijn. Ookal is het een werktuig. Maar ik weet een sluipweggetje richting de bakkerij. Als mensen mij met een bijl bij de bakkerij zien is dat geen probleem. Je mag wel een bijl in en rond je huis bij je hebben. Ik been met grote stappen tussen wat struiken en onbewoonde krotten aan de rand van De Laag. Ik kom uit bij de straat waar de bakkerij staat. Deze straat is wel iets drukker. Ik kijk eerst goed naar de straat. Afgezien van de smid, die zijn deuren opent, is er niemand te zien. Ik ken de smid wel. Hij zal niet gelijk naar de vredebewakers rennen wanneer hij me met een bijl door de straat ziet lopen. Ik loop snel richting de bakkerij die in het midden van de straat staat. Wanneer ik er bijna ben, komt Darius om de hoek van het huis naast de bakkerij. Ik liep strak langs dat huis waardoor ik hem te laat zie en tegen hem opbots. Ik stoot hierbij een kom en lepel uit zijn handen. 'Peeta!' zegt Darius een beetje verontwaardigt terwijl hij de kom en lepel uit de sneeuw pakt. 'Dat was mijn ontbijt!' Ik kijk naar de grond en zie dat het inderdaad soep was dat in de kom zat ookal was het meeste al op gegeten. Darius legt de lepel weer in de kom en kijkt nog eens naar de inhoud die nu in de sneeuw ligt. 'Nouja,' zegt hij. 'Zo blijf ik dun.' Op zijn gezicht staat al weer een glimlach. Hierna kijkt hij naar mij en ziet hij de bijl in mijn linkerhand. 'Wat is dat?' vraagt hij. Ontkennen heeft geen zin. 'Een bijl,' zeg ik daarom maar. 'Ik heb hem meegenomen bij mijn schoonzus, omdat hij bot is en zij geen slijpsteen heeft.' Darius knikt. 'Maar je weet toch dat het verboden is om een wapen te dragen, Peeta? Zegt hij serieus. Ik kijk hem boos aan. Maar dan schiet Darius in de lach. 'Kom op Peeta,' zegt hij tussen het lachen door. 'Ik ga je echt niet arresteren omdat je een botte bijl bij je draagt. Als ik je al zou arresteren zou dat zijn voor de kom die je uit mijn handen stootte.' Ik glimlach ook. 'Nou. Ik moet nog een ronde lopen dus ik ga verder,' zegt Darius. Hij geeft me een klap op mijn schouder en loopt door. Verbaast blijf ik nog even staan. Dan loop ik verder. Terwijl ik de bakkerij inloop, bedenk ik me dat Darius eigenlijk best meevalt.

* * *

 **Hier stopt het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik was eerst van plan om dit hoofdstuk met mijn tweede hoofdstuk te combineren, maar dat maakte het hoofdstuk toch wel erg lang. In dit hoofdstuk heb ik vooral Peeta's leven in District 12 wat verder uitgewerkt.**

 **Denken jullie dat Peeta's leven zoals weergegeven is in dit hoofdstuk, past bij de Peeta uit het boek "Vlammen"? Laat het weten in een review.**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hallo allemaal. Hier is dan hoofdstuk 2 van het boek. Hier komen we ook weer lichtelijk in het originele verhaal van Vlammen te zitten. Helaas hebben nog niet veel mensen mijn nieuwe boek gevonden. Daarom zou ik het erg waarderen wanneer de mensen die het wel lezen een review achter laten met hun tips en verwachtingen voor de volgende hoofdstukken.**

* * *

Het is al druk in de bakkerij. Mijn vader en Karl zijn druk in de weer bij de ovens. Nu Mitchell en ik het huis uit zijn, kunnen zij het werk bijna niet meer aan. Het werd nog erger toen mijn moeder zo'n last kreeg van haar rug dat ze geen zwaar werk meer kon doen. Nu houdt ze alleen nog maar de boekhouding bij en staat ze soms nog achter de toonbank. Karl begroet me meteen wanneer ik binnen kom lopen. 'Hé Peeta,' zegt hij met een grijns. 'Ik hoopte al dat je nog even langs zou komen voor je vertrekt. We hebben helaas geen tijd om naar het station te komen vanmiddag. We verdrinken bijna in het werk.' 'Je had kunnen weten dat ik nog even langs zou komen Karl,' zeg ik zogenaamd verwijtend. 'Helaas heb ik wel een extra klusje voor je,' zeg ik terwijl ik de bijl omhoog houd. 'Van wie is die bijl?' vraagt Karl. 'Van Lyana,' antwoord ik terwijl ik hem de bijl geef. Karl kijkt naar het blad van de bijl en voelt met zijn duim aan de snijdende kant van de bijl. 'Deze bijl is haast nog te bot om een paal in de grond te slaan,' zegt hij verontwaardigt. Ik knik. 'Lyana kan haar hout niet met deze bijl hakken, maar ze hebben geen andere. Ik zou hem graag zelf voor haar slijpen, maar ik ben al laat en ik heb thuis geen slijpsteen,' zeg ik. In de bakkerij is wel een slijpsteen waar we de messen scherp mee houden. 'Maak je geen zorgen Peeta. Ik zal de bijl vanavond slijpen en dan ook weer bij Lyana langsbrengen.' 'Bedankt,' zeg ik opgelucht. 'Lyana zal dat erg waarderen.'

Mijn vader laat zijn werk nu ook liggen en loopt naar me toe. 'Peeta!' zegt hij hartelijk. 'Ik heb de smid gevraagd een nieuwe oven voor ons te maken. Hij heeft ons gisteren de schets laten zien. Wil je hem nog gauw even bekijken voordat je weggaat?' 'Natuurlijk,' antwoord ik. Eigenlijk kan het zien van de schets van de oven wel even wachten wat mij betreft, maar ik voel dat mijn vader vooral even onder vier ogen wil spreken en daarom loop ik met hem naar het kamertje naast de bakkerij dat dienst doet als kantoor. Mijn vader pakt een papier uit de map die op het tafeltje dat in de kamer staat ligt. Hij legt het op het midden van de tafel en we kijken er samen naar. Ik zie dat de smid een manier gevonden heeft om met 1 vuur onderin de oven verschillende lagen te verwarmen waardoor er minder hout gestookt hoeft te worden voor hetzelfde aantal gebakte broden. 'Dat lijkt me een handig systeem dat de smid heeft bedacht,' zeg ik tegen mijn vader. 'Als het werkt tenminste.' 'De smid verzekerde mij dat het zou werken,' zegt mijn vader. Hij heeft zelfs gezegd dat ik hem gratis mocht laten repareren wanneer het niet zou werken.' 'Dan heeft hij er vast vertrouwen in,' zeg ik bewonderend. Mijn vader kijkt nog één keer goed naar de schets en bergt hem dan weer op in de map en draait zich om naar mij. 'Ben je weer bij Lyana langs geweest?' vraagt hij. 'Ja,' antwoord ik. 'Hoe gaat het met haar?' 'Als je echt zou willen weten hoe het met haar ging zou je wel gewoon bij haar langs gaan pa,' zeg ik verwijtend. Het stoort mij ongelooflijk dat mijn vader niet bij Mitchell en Lyana langs gaat. Hij heeft dit één keer gedaan nadat Mitchell met haar getrouwd is, maar mijn moeder werd zo razend toen ze hierachter kwam, dat hij sindsdien niet meer bij hen langs is gegaan. Mitchell komt af en toe nog langs in de bakkerij, maar Lyana komt nooit mee. De sfeer is al gespannen genoeg wanneer Mitchell alleen langskomt. Ik zucht wanneer ik de gekwelde blik op mijn vaders gezicht zie. Ik weet dat hij het niet makkelijk heeft nu al de razernij van mijn moeder zich op hem richt. Mitchell en ik zijn het huis uit en Karl laat zich allang niet meer uitschelden of slaan door mijn moeder. Hij was al erg groot gespierd toen hij veertien was. Toen mijn moeder hem toen eens wilde slaan om dat hij zo druk bezig was met maken van deegballen dat hij vergeten was de broden op tijd uit de oven te halen, pakte hij haar hand vast, rukte de deegroller waar ze mee wilde slaan uit heer hand en smeet hem weg. "Ik laat me niet meer slaan," verkondigde hij. "Als je het toch doet sla ik terug." Sindsdien durft mijn moeder hem niet meer iets aan te doen. Hierdoor word mijn vader echter steeds vaker door haar uitgescholden.

Ik besef dat mijn vader een antwoord verdient. 'Het gaat niet zo goed bij Mitchell en Lyana. De winter is erg zwaar voor hen en ik merkte vanochtend dat Lyana bijna geen fatsoenlijke winterkleding heeft.' Mijn vader knikt. Ik zie dat hij het vervelend vind dat Mitchell het zo lastig heeft sinds hij in De Laag is gaan wonen na zijn trouwen. 'Ik zal Karl wat brood bij hen langs laten brengen wanneer jij weg bent,' zegt hij. 'Bedankt,' zeg ik. " _Al zou het wat dapperder zijn geweest wanneer je het zelf langs zou brengen,"_ denk ik erbij.

Al gauw neem ik afscheid van mijn vader en mijn broer. Ik moet nog even langs mijn vriend James. Zijn vader is de eigenaar van de kledingwinkel in District 12. Ik breng hier ook elke dag wat broden. Net als bij mijn vrienden Rag en Delly. Zij hebben het niet zo hard nodig als de mensen in De Laag, maar het brood bakken geeft mij wat te doen nu ik niet meer in de bakkerij van mijn ouders werk en daarom lever ik ook graag wat broden bij hen af.

De winkelbel die met een touw aan de deur van de kledingwinkel is bevestigd, klingelt wanneer ik de winkel binnenstap. Al gauw verschijnt de vader van James vanuit de deuropening achter de toonbank. 'Peeta!' zegt hij vrolijk. Het is niet moeilijk te raden waar James zijn enthousiasme en positiviteit vandaan heeft. Die eigenschappen komen duidelijk van zijn vader af. 'James is in de werkruimte,' zegt James' vader. 'Ik wilde eigenlijk eerst nog wat kleding bestellen,' antwoord ik. 'Nou,' grinnikt de kleermaker. 'Ik kan altijd wel een extra bestelling gebruiken. Wat moet het zijn?' 'Ik wil graag praktische en warme vrouwenkleding laten maken,' zeg ik. 'Een broek, een trui, een jas en een paar handschoenen.' Ik leg het briefje met de maten die Lyana heeft opgeschreven op de toonbank. 'Dit zijn de maten die de kleding moet hebben.' De vader van James buigt zich voorover om de maten goed te bekijken. 'Dat moet geen probleem zijn,' zegt hij wanneer hij de maten heeft bekeken. 'Ik heb nog wel wat stoffen liggen die geschikt zijn voor praktische kleding. Voor wie is het?' 'Het is voor mijn schoonzus,' antwoord ik. 'Ik zou het fijn vinden als het bij haar bezorgd wordt wanneer het af is. Ik betaal de kleding wanneer ik terug ben van de toer.' 'Geen probleem. Ik laat James de kleren langs brengen als ze klaar zijn. Ik moet nu weer terug naar het magazijn. James is in de werkplaats. Zet hem op bij de Zegetoer Peeta!' zegt de man nog voordat hij weer door de deuropening verdwijnt.

Ik loop via de zijdeur naar de werkplaats waar James aan een naaimachine prutst. Hij legt zijn werk gelijk neer wanneer ik binnenkom. Hij begroet me met een enthousiast "Hallo!" terwijl hij op me afloopt. 'Je bent laat vandaag. Ik dacht even dat je niet meer langs zou komen.' 'Ik werd opgehouden,' antwoord ik. 'Nu heb ik geen tijd meer om bij Delly en Rag langs te gaan en de broden af te leveren ,' zeg ik terwijl ik de rugzak van mijn schouders af haal. 'Kun jij deze broden bij hen afleveren?' 'Tuurlijk joh,' zegt James terwijl hij de rugzak van me overneemt. 'Heb je zin in de Zegetoer?' vraagt James. Ik kijk hem verontwaardigt aan. 'Waarom zou ik er zin in hebben?' 'Je gaat alle districten van binnen zien. Dat maken alleen winnaars mee!' Ik schud zacht mijn hoofd. James is mijn beste vriend maar af en toe denk ik dat hij niet snapt hoe de tijd in de arena voor mij was. Het lijkt allemaal iets minder erg wanneer je alles ziet op een scherm. 'Je vergeet dat ik in alle districten een toespraak moet houden,' leg ik uit. 'Het is geen plezierreis.' 'Dat is waar,' antwoord hij. 'Maar je bent een winnaar Peeta. Je hebt de Hongerspelen overleeft! Een paar toespraken en interviews zijn niks vergeleken dat. Bovendien was jouw interview voor de 74e Hongerspelen een groot succes. Het was erg slim om juist op dat moment bekend te maken dat je haar leuk vond. Ik weet zeker dat dat wat sponsors heeft opgeleverd.' Ik knik afwezig. Ik heb James niet verteld over de rol die Katniss speelde om te overleven en dat ze me niet echt leuk vond. De laatste keer dat ik Katniss echt gesproken heb vertelde ze dat het Capitool ons graag wilde zien als een stelletje. Daarom vertel ik zo weinig mogelijk mensen hoe het nu echt zit. Alleen mijn vader en broers weten ervan.

'Ik moet er weer vandoor,' zeg ik wanneer James is uitgepraat. 'Het zou vervelend zijn wanneer Portia en haar voorbereidingsteam voor een dichte deur staan wanneer ze bij mijn huis aanbellen.' James knikt begrijpend. Hij omhelst me voordat ik wegga. 'Hou je taai, Peeta,' zegt hij voordat ik wegga.

Wanneer ik de Winnaarswijk inloop, ga ik niet gelijk naar huis. Ik heb er een gewoonte van gemaakt om ook brood af te leveren bij Het huis van Haymitch en Katniss. Doordat ik vandaag extra brood moest bakken heb ik deze keer niets voor Katniss en haar familie gebakken. Nu zij winnaars zijn hebben ze het brood niet echt nodig, maar ik ben blij iets te doen te hebben en Prim, die meestal het brood van mij aanneemt wanneer ik aanbel, is altijd blij met het brood.

Ik heb wel brood voor Haymitch gebakken. Hij heeft het brood wel nodig. Hij zorgt erg slecht voor zichzelf. Ook zijn huis ziet er erg slecht uit doordat hij nooit schoonmaakt of opruimt. Ik hoop dat Haymitch wakker is wanneer ik binnenkom. Het duurt niet lang meer voordat de cameraploeg in District 12 zal arriveren om Katniss en mij in beeld te brengen en Haymitch moet dan ook klaar zijn om ons zonodig te helpen en om met ons op de trein te stappen die ons langs alle districten zal brengen. Meestal slaapt onze mentor een gat in de dag. Bovendien heeft hij de nare gewoonte om met een mes in zijn hand te slapen. Toen ik een keer brood langs kwam brengen en ik hem wakker probeerde te maken zwaaide hij het mes in mijn richting. Het was nog niet lang na mijn tijd in de arena en ik was nog gewend om snel te reageren op aanvallen met wapens Hierdoor wist ik het mes af te weren met het brood dat ik bij me had waardoor ik gelukkig niet gewond raakte. Sindsdien pas ik wel beter op wanneer ik Haymitch wakker maak.

Wanneer ik het huis van Haymitch binnenkom hoor ik stemmen vanuit de keuken. Ze zijn duidelijk van Katniss en Haymitch. Mijn hart doet weer dat rare wat altijd gebeurt wanneer ik Katniss stem hoor of wanneer ik haar zie, maar ik probeer dat te onderdrukken. De boosheid om haar verraad en de liefde die ik voor haar voel zijn totaal tegenstrijdige gevoelens. Uiteindelijk uit ik beide gevoelens niet. Ik negeer en ontloop haar in de hoop dat geen van beide de overhand krijgt. Maar op dagen als deze heeft ontlopen geen zin en daarom haal ik het laatste brood uit de jutezak die ik nog steeds bij me heb en loop naar de keuken.

De stemmen worden duidelijker nu ik dichterbij kom. Katniss is aan het woord. 'Ik kreeg je niet wakker. Hoor eens, als je vertroeteld wilt worden, had je het maar aan Peeta moeten vragen.' 'Wat had hij aan mij moeten vragen?' zeg ik terwijl ik de keuken inloop. Haymitch zit aan tafel. Zijn kleren zijn vies, op de tafel ligt een plas drank en het water druipt vanuit zijn donkere haren op zijn overhemd. Hij is duidelijk net wakker gemaakt door Katniss. De manier waarop zij hem wakker heeft gemaakt is niet moeilijk te raden. Ik leg het brood op tafel en steek mijn hand naar hem uit wetend dat hij een mes in één van zijn handen heeft. 'Of je me wakker wilt maken zonder me meteen een longontsteking te bezorgen,' antwoord Haymitch terwijl hij me het mes geeft. Hij trekt zijn overhemd uit en probeert zichzelf ermee droog te maken. Ik buk om het mes in de alcohol van een halflege fles op de grond te dompelen. Je kunt in dit huis nooit zomaar aannemen dat iets schoon is. Hierna snijd ik het brood in stukken. Ik geef Haymitch het eerste stuk. Hierna kijk ik naar Katniss. 'Wil jij ook een stuk?' vraag ik. 'Nee,' antwoord ze. 'Ik heb al in de As gegeten. Maar toch bedankt.' Het klinkt zakelijk en niet gemeend. Het is alsof Katniss de afstand tussen ons zo groot mogelijk wil houden. En ik doe geen poging de afstand te verkleinen. 'Niets te danken,' zeg ik terwijl ik een snee voor mezelf afsnijd. Haymitch gooit het overhemd van zich af. 'Brr. Jullie moeten nog flink opwarmen voor de grote show begint.' Katniss is blijkbaar nu al klaar met Haymitch. 'Ga je wassen, Haymitch,' is het enige wat ze zegt. Hierna springt ze uit het openstaande raam en is ze verdwenen.

Ik blijf nog even bij Haymitch aan tafel zitten. Eigenlijk zou ik zo snel mogelijk naar huis moeten om te kijken of alles wat ik mee wil en moet meenemen naar het Capitool ingepakt is, maar ik weet dat zodra ik mijn huis instap, alles wat ik ga doen gericht is op de Zegetoer en ik wil dat moment zolang mogelijk uitstellen. 'Zin in de vakantie?' vraagt Haymitch. Zijn stem is zoals altijd cynisch. 'Zo veel als maar kan,' antwoord ik even cynisch terwijl ik een grote hap neem van mijn snee brood. Het is duidelijk dat we allebei een slecht humeur hebben. 'Hier mag je zo chagrijnig zijn als je wil als je maar vrolijk bent wanneer de camera's je in beeld brengen,' zegt Haymitch die zijn taak als mentor blijkbaar weer probeert op te pakken. Maar nu kan ik zijn betweterige gedrag niet verdragen. 'Ja dat weet ik,' zeg ik boos. 'Wees maar niet bezorgd. Ik heb al vaker voor de camera gestaan.' 'En je moet verliefd zijn,' benadrukt hij nogmaals. Dat is de druppel. Ik sta met een ruk op van de tafel. 'Ik weet wat me te doen staat Haymitch. Het zou fijn zijn als je me er niet elke vijf minuten aan herinnert,' zeg ik. Mijn stem laat duidelijk merken dat ik geïrriteerd ben, maar diep van binnen weet ik dat Haymitch maar een klein deel van de reden hiervan is. Haymitch merkt dat hij me op een verkeerd moment hierover spreekt en richt zich weer op zijn snee brood waar hij nog maar één hap van heeft genomen. 'Nou, ik zeg het maar,' mompelt hij. Maar ik weet dat ik de sfeer hier verpest is en gris mijn jutezak van de stoel waar ik hem op heb gelegd en loop de gang in richting de deur. In de gang val ik bijna op de grond omdat ik met mijn kunstbeen op een lege fles stap die op de grond ligt. Dit maakt me nog iets bozer. 'En als we terug zijn moet je iemand die grafbende hier eens laten opruimen,' schreeuw ik richting de keuken. Er komt geen reactie. Ik loop gauw naar buiten en trek de deur hard achter me dicht.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Nadat Peeta en Katniss klaar zijn gemaakt door hun voorbereidingsteams, stappen ze in de trein richting District 11.**

* * *

Eenmaal thuis geef ik de keuken nog een keer een goede schoonmaakbeurt. Wanneer ik weg ben zal niemand het huis schoonmaken dus ik kan het maar beter zo schoon mogelijk achterlaten. Ik veeg al het meel van het aanrecht, maak de oven schoon met een natte doek en veeg hierna de keukenvloer schoon.

Al voordat ik klaar ben met de schoonmaak, hoor ik de mensen uit het Capitool aankomen. Vrolijk toeterende auto's rijden de wijk in en al gauw kan ik de opgewonden stemmen van de voorbereidingsteams horen. Ik zet de bezem tegen de muur aan en kijk door het raam naar buiten. Ik zie hoe Cinna met het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss naar het huis van Katniss loopt en hoe Portia met mijn voorbereidingsteam mijn kant op komt.

Hoewel ik een enorme hekel heb aan alle dingen die het voorbereidingsteam met mij uitvoert om mij zo mooi mogelijk te maken, glimlach ik terwijl de groep nadert. Ik ben blij dat ik Portia weer zie. Nadat we afscheid hebben genomen van elkaar in het Capitool hebben we alleen nog af en toe met elkaar gebeld. Meestal praten we over wat ons tegenwoordig bezighoudt, mijn schilderwerk en Portia's successen nu ze een stylist is van een van de winnaars van de 74e Hongerspelen. In elk gesprek praten we bewust niet over de Spelen of over het feit dat ik waarschijnlijk de mentor zal zijn van de volgende jongen uit District 12 die aan de 75e Hongerspelen zal deelnemen. Het is heel gewoon dat een winnaar van de Spelen het volgende jaar de mentor is van minstens 1 van de tributen uit zijn of haar district. De inwoners van het Capitool willen graag zien of een winnaar net zo goed in het mentoren is als in het deelnemen aan de Hongerspelen.

Wanneer Portia en mijn team bijna bij mijn huis zijn, open ik de voordeur. Portia valt me gelijk om de hals. We hebben elkaar nauwelijks begroet of mijn voorbereidingsteam sleept me mee naar de badkamer om me een flinke schoonmaakbeurt te geven.

Wanneer ik mijn kunstbeen los heb gemaakt klim ik zo goed als ik kan het bad in dat het voorbereidingsteam voor me heeft laten vollopen. Het komt niet in hun hoofd op dat ik misschien liever alleen ben wanneer ik me was. Maar, omdat dit niet de eerste keer is dat ik naakt voor mijn voorbereidingsteam sta erger ik me er niet meer zo erg aan. Alles went.

Na de was beurt droog ik me af en bevestig ik mijn kunstbeen weer aan het stompje van mijn linkerbeen. Ik krijg een badjas aangereikt van mijn team en wordt ik een stoel gezet die door Robia de badkamer in wordt gedragen. Hierna gaat het team druk met me aan de slag. Terwijl Huban en Sylka met mijn weerbarstige blonde haren aan de slag gaan, richt Robia zich op het epileren van mijn wenkbrauwen die volgens haar weer veel te borstelig zijn geworden. Het team is erg opgewonden. Na de Hongerspelen stonden ze niet meer zo in de belangstelling en dat hebben ze duidelijk gemist. Terwijl ze bezig zijn met mij haren en wenkbrauwen vertellen ze hoe het hun vergaan is nadat Katniss en ik weer vertrokken naar District 12. 'Jullie spelen waren echt één van de beste,' vertelt Huban. 'Door jouw vechtstijl heb je het worstelen weer op de kaart gezet in het Capitool. Toen ik een cursus wilde volgen, kon ik me bijna nergens meer aanmelden, omdat alle groepen volzaten. Uiteindelijk vond ik toch nog een klas waar ruimte was voor mij.' Hierna vertelt Huban een langdradig verhaal over wat hij allemaal heeft geleerd en hoeveel sterker de worstelcursus hem heeft gemaakt. Het verhaal eindigt met hoe hij nu helemaal klaar is voor de camera's waarna hij zijn mouw opstroopt om te laten zien hoeveel spiermassa hij erbij heeft gekregen. Hoewel ik me niet kan herinneren dat Huban de laatste keer dat ik hem zag minder sterk was dan nu kijk ik bewonderend en geef ik hem een compliment. Robia en Sylka hebben ook nog een aantal verhalen over de mode in Het Capitool die ze zo goed mogelijk volgen, maar ik luister er amper naar. Mode interesseert me gewoon niet.

Hoewel ik zelf geen haar heb kunnen ontdekken, worden mijn kin en bovenlip ook nog even geschoren. Hierna krijg ik de kleren aan die Portia voor me heeft ontworpen en uitgekozen. Wanneer ik beneden kom zie ik Effie aan tafel zitten samen met Portia en een camerateam. Ze staat gelijk op wanneer ze me ziet en omhelst me kort. Hierna klapt ze in haar handen. 'Oké,' roept ze naar het camerateam. 'We moeten gelijk aan het werk. We hebben een schema om ons aan te houden.'

Het camerateam filmt de schilderijen die ik het afgelopen halfjaar heb gemaakt. Hierna nemen de mensen die het geluid regelen mijn stem op terwijl ik over elk schilderij iets vertel. Hoewel ik Katniss bijna nooit meer spreek, komt ze steeds weer terug in mijn gedachten en dromen. Hierdoor komt ze ook bijna altijd terug in mijn schilderijen. Hoewel het aan de ene kant frustrerend is dat ik haar niet uit mijn hoofd kan zetten, komt het voor ons liefdesverhaal goed uit dat ze op bijna al mijn schilderijen staat. Dat houdt ons liefdesverhaal overtuigend. Ik denk terug aan de treinreis die ons terugbracht naar District 12 toen we De Spelen hadden gewonnen. Haymitch drukte op ons hart om ons liefdesverhaal vast te houden. Het Capitool was geïrriteerd doordat Katniss de bessen tevoorschijn haalde en daarmee voorstelde samen zelfmoord te plegen. Door verliefd te blijven lijkt deze provocatie meer op een liefdesdaad en daarom heb ik besloten dit vol te houden. Ik ben boos op de gemaakte liefde waarmee Katniss mij dagenlang misleidde, maar ik wil natuurlijk niet dat ze gevaar loopt.

Nadat alle schilderijen zijn gefilmd en alle achtergrondinformatie die ik geef over de schilderijen is opgenomen verlaten Effie en de cameramensen het huis om naar Katniss te gaan. Ze zullen bij haar ook haar talent filmen. In de weken naar de Spelen werd ik gebeld door Portia. Ze vroeg waar ik me zoal mee bezig hield. Ik vertelde dat ik vooral bakte en schilderde. 'Ow,' reageerde ze. 'Schilderen kan jou talent zijn.' Hierna vertelde ze dat elke winnaar een talent hoort te hebben. Zo kunnen de journalisten uit het Capitool af en toe toch nog een leuk item over een winnaar maken. Nu is schilderen dus mijn talent. Portia vertelde ook dat Cinna met Katniss aan haar talent zou werken. Ik ben benieuwd hoe dat is gegaan. Katniss heeft veel talenten, maar er zijn er maar weinig die ze kan presenteren voor het Capitool.

Ruim een half uur later hoor ik van Portia dat tijd is om buiten een opname te maken van mij en Katniss. Het is de bedoeling dat Katniss en ik tegelijk naar buiten komen en elkaar dan in de armen vallen. Door het raam zie ik hoe het buiten zachtjes sneeuwt. Portia houdt de deurklink vast en telt hardop af van 10 tot 1. Hierna zwaait ze de deur open en ik loop naar buiten. Ik zie hoe Katniss op hetzelfde moment uit haar huis komt. Ze ziet er onweerstaanbaar mooi uit. Ik zie iets gouds glinsteren aan haar sjaal. Het is de spotgaaispeld die ze als districtsaandenken bij zich droeg in de Arena. Het is wel bijpassend om deze ook tijdens de Zegetoer te dragen.

Wanneer Katniss me ziet glijdt een glimlach over haar gezicht. Hoewel ik weet dat de glimlach niet oprecht is voel ik hoe ik als vanzelf teruglach. Hierna rent ze naar me toe. Ik vang haar op en zwaai haar in het rond met mijn sterke armen. Wanneer ik haar weer parmantig op de grond wil zetten gaat het mis. Mijn kunstbeen vind niet goed zijn grip in de sneeuw en ik glijd uit waardoor ik met mijn rug op de grond beland. Katniss valt bovenop me omdat ik haar nog vast had toen ik viel. We kijken elkaar aan en ik voel me weer verdrinken in haar grijze ogen. We buigen langzaam naar elkaar toe tot onze lippen elkaar raken. Na elkaar maanden op afstand gehouden te hebben, dwingt het Capitool ons om weer samen te zijn. En ik lijk het niet erg te kunnen vinden.

Na onze kus helpt Katniss me overeind. We vertrekken samen naar het station en zeggen al onze bekenden gedag. Hoewel mijn familie er niet is, komen James, Rag en Delly wel opdagen. Na het afscheid stappen we op de trein en vertrekken uit District 12. In de trein is het eten weer uiterst goed. We eten heerlijk rundvlees overgoten met een romige saus gevolgd door kleine ronde aardappeltjes met knapperige groende bonen die overgoten zijn met een rode zoetzure saus. Effie praat het meest tijdens de maaltijd. Ze is heel opgewonden nu ze voor het eerst winnaars mag begeleiden op de Zegetoer en is erg trots op het goed ingerichte schema wat zo voor ons heeft opgesteld. Alle toespraken in alle districten zijn van tevoren al gepland. Hoewel alle toespraken door het Capitool zijn voorbereid mag de winnaar ook nog zelf iets persoonlijks over de tributen van het district zeggen. Ik heb thuis al over alle tributen kort iets geschreven. Iets schrijven over de beroepstributen van vorig jaar was het moeilijkst. Ik was in het begin van de Spelen onderdeel van hun groep en moet dus echt wel iets over hen vertellen, maar ik was alleen maar bij hun groep om hen later te verraden. Uiteindelijk heb ik vooral wat zinnen voorbereid over de kracht en technieken van de tributen en hoe ik mijn daden allemaal uit liefde beging.

Na de maaltijd vertrekt Katniss gelijk naar haar kamer. Niet lang daarna ga ik ook naar mijn kamer. Niet omdat ik denk gauw te gaan slapen. Maar ik wil even alleen zijn. Met mijn kleren nog aan ga ik op het bed liggen en denk aan de dag die achter me ligt. Ik denk aan wat Katniss gedaan heeft in de vorige Spelen. Haar geveinsde liefde voelde als verraad, maar ze deed het niet alleen voor haarzelf. Ze deed het ook om mij in leven te houden. En nu ik met haar alle districten langsga zal ik elke dag met haar te maken krijgen. Ik kan niet afstandelijk tegen haar blijven doen wanneer ik haar elke dag zie. Ik moet morgen met haar praten en proberen om hetgene wat gebeurd is achter ons te laten.

Ik sta op van mijn bed en loop naar het kleine bureautje in mijn coupé. Ik open de la van het tafeltje en pak het bovenste papier uit de la. Hierop staan mijn persoonlijke opmerkingen over de tributen van district 11. Thresh en Rue. District 11 is het eerste district waar we langs zullen gaan om toespraken te houden. Ik kijk naar wat ik bij de namen van Thresh en Rue heb geschreven. Bij Thresh schrijf ik over zijn uitzonderlijke kracht. Bij de naam van Rue heb ik geschreven hoe wonderlijk het is dat ze met haar slimheid zover is gekomen in de Spelen. Ze was immers maar twaalf jaar oud. Nadat ik mijn opmerkingen op mijn kaartje heb gelezen leg ik het papier weer terug in de la. Thresh en Rue hebben ervoor gezorgd dat Katniss de Hongerspelen heeft overleefd. En een paar nietszeggende zinnen zijn niet genoeg om hen te bedanken. Ze verdienen een nalatenschap. En ik zal daarvoor zorgen tijdens mijn toespraak. Ik zal een aankondiging maken die ervoor zal zorgen dat hun namen niet gauw vergeten zullen worden. Maar die aankondiging zal ik niet op de kaarten schrijven.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hallo allemaal. Ik ben nogal laat met het publiceren van dit hoofdstuk. Ik ben druk geweest en dit hoofdstuk was een beetje langdradig om te schrijven. Maar het is wel het hoofdstuk waarin het verhaal op gang komt en dus heb ik er mijn best op gedaan. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.**

* * *

 **Peeta en Katniss zetten hun problemen aan de kant en sluiten vriendschap, maar bij hun toespraak in District 11 gaat er iets vreselijk mis.**

* * *

De slaap komt pas laat die avond. Gelukkig kan ik de volgende dag uitslapen, omdat we nog steeds niet in District 11 zijn aangekomen. Helaas lukt het uitslapen niet echt. Doordat ik gewend ben vroeg op te staan kan ik de slaap niet meer vatten. Daarom sla ik de dekens van me af en pak wat kleren uit de ladekast en kleed me aan. Schoenen uitkiezen is het makkelijkst. Ik heb maar twee keuzes. Ik moet altijd de schoen kiezen die past bij mijn kunstbeen en ik heb maar twee kunstbenen. Aan één kunstbeen zit een stevige praktische laars. Die gebruik ik vaak in district 12 wanneer ik brood bak of de broden rondbreng. Aan het andere been zit een stijlvolle schoen. Ik kies ervoor om het stijlvolle been aan mezelf te bevestigen. Ik zal er immers in de districten ook stijlvol uit moeten zien en dus ook goed op de been en de schoen moeten kunnen lopen.

Ik besluit als eerste naar de restauratiewagon te gaan. Ondanks dat ik weet dat daar een lekker ontbijt op me staat te wachten heb ik geen honger. Maar wanneer ik niet ontbijt zal ik me alleen maar ellendiger voelen dan nu. Ik weet waar het ellendige gevoel vandaan komt. Ik heb slecht geslapen en toen ik eenmaal sliep had ik een vervelende droom. Niet een nachtmerrie zoals ik er zoveel heb gehad, maar een droom waarin Katniss en ik elkaar kusten. Niet omdat dat van ons verwacht word zoals gisteren, maar omdat we van elkaar hielden. Ik wil daar niet over nadenken, maar de droom zorgt er alleen maar voor dat ik er meer over nadenk.

In de restauratiewagon tref ik Cinna en Portia aan. Ze zien er beide moe uit. Ik ga bij de twee stylisten aan tafel zitten en leg een wit broodje op mijn bord. Een bediende zet een glas sinaasappelsap en een mok warme chocolademelk voor me klaar. Cinna en Portia begroeten me kort en richten zich dan weer op het weinige eten op hun bord. 'Jullie zien er moe uit,' zeg ik in een poging een gesprek te beginnen. Cinna glimlacht. 'We hebben allebei tot laat aan jullie kostuums gewerkt. Vandaag moeten we een goede samenstelling kiezen zodat jouw kostuum bij dat van Katniss past.' 'Jij ziet er anders ook moe uit Peeta,' zegt Portia. Ik knik. 'Slecht geslapen en raar gedroomd,' antwoord ik. 'Waarover?' vraagt Portia. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Het is gewoon één van die rare nietsbetekenende dromen,' antwoord ik. Cinna en Portia kijken elkaar aan. 'Wij hebben vroeger op school geleerd dat alle dromen te maken hebben met gedachten die een persoon bezig houden,' zegt Cinna. Daarom komen je verlangens en je angsten vaak boven in je dromen,' val Portia hem bij. 'Heb jij dat nooit op school geleerd, Peeta?' vraagt ze. Ik glimlach. 'Op de school in District 12 leer je een beetje schrijven en rekenen. Voor de rest gaat het vooral over steenkool.' De stylisten knikken begrijpend. Ik kijk naar het onaangeraakte broodje op mijn bord. Ik pak het broodje op. 'Ik denk dat ik deze maar in mijn coupé opeet,' zeg ik. Ik loop met grote stappen uit de restauratiewagon voordat de stylisten het mij nog moeilijker maken met hun beweringen dat dromen niet alleen beïnvloed worden door je angsten, maar ook door je verlangens.

Wanneer ik in mijn kamer ben krijg ik het broodje maar met moeite door mijn keel. De uren tot de lunch dood ik door de kaarten met persoonlijke opmerkingen over de tributen van elk district nog eens over te kijken en door een schilderij te maken van het landschap tussen District 12 en District 11. Het is mooi om te zien hoe het besneeuwde landschap langzaam veranderd in mooie groene weiden. Net wanneer ik allerlei kleuren aan het mengen ben om dezelfde kleur blauw te krijgen als het blauw van de lucht krijg ik te horen dat het tijd is voor de lunch. Ik loop met trage stappen naar de restauratiewagon. Ik zou blij moeten zijn. Tijdens de lunch zal ik Katniss te zien krijgen en haar duidelijk kunnen maken dat ik haar wil spreken. Maar ik weet dat vriendschap sluiten niet hetgene is wat ik echt wil.

Iedereen is aanwezig bij de lunch. Behalve Katniss. Zij komt wat later bij ons aan tafel zitten. Net op het moment dat ik met Effie en de stylisten de toer bespreek. Ik hoop dat ze snapt dat mijn enthousiasme voortkomt uit beleefdheid en niet doordat ik echt zin heb in de toer. Maar aangezien Katniss weet wat ik heb meegemaakt zal ze wel snappen dat ik ook met tegenzin op de trein ben gestapt. Katniss krijgt een heerlijke kom met gele soep aangereikt van een Capitoolbediende, maar ze eet er nauwelijks van. Dat is niets voor haar. Katniss is in District 12 vooral simpel eten gewend en geniet daarom altijd volop van het eten uit het Capitool. Hiernaast komt er geen woord uit haar mond. Iedereen probeert haar bij onze gesprekken te betrekken. Cinna vraagt of het voorbereidingsteam weer de oren van haar hoofd heeft gepraat. Portia vraagt of ze de jurken voor de toer al heeft gezien. Effie vraagt of ze haar persoonlijke opmerkingen voor de tributen al af heeft. En ik raad haar aan wat van de romige yoghurt met stukken aarbei te eten, maar ze reageert niet of amper.

Net wanneer de sfeer in de wagon zo ongemakkelijk is geworden dat iedereen stil zijn eten opeet, minder de trein vaart totdat het stil staat. Er moet getankt worden. Maar even later vertelt de ober dat een krukas ook vervangen moet worden waardoor de stop een uur zal duren. Ik kijk met een schuin oog naar Effie. Deze reageert precies zoals ik al verwachtte. Ze raakt helemaal in paniek, pakt haar schema en begint luid te jammeren over de gevolgen die volgens haar zomaar onze dood zouden kunnen betekenen. Totdat de boze stem van Katniss haar onderbreekt. 'Het kan niemand iets schelen Effie!' Iedereen lijkt zijn adem in te houden en kijkt naar Katniss die met een rood aangelopen gezicht van woede aan tafel zit. 'Nou, het is toch zo!' zegt ze nog. Hierna staat ze op en verlaat de wagon.

We blijven allemaal even in stilte kiezen. Haymitch verbreekt de stilte. 'Wat?' zegt hij tegen Effie die hem doordringend aankijkt. 'Je moet met haar praten en zeggen dat haar gedrag echt niet kan,' zegt Effie beslist. Haymitch gromt wat en richt zich weer op zijn muffin waar hij de hele lunch nog geen hap van heeft gegeten. Hij kwam aan bij de lunch met een flinke kater en ziet een confrontatie met Katniss blijkbaar niet zitten. 'Ik ga wel met haar praten,' zeg ik terwijl ik opsta. Ik zie Effie goedkeurend naar mij knikken terwijl ik wegloop. Ze moest eens weten hoe weinig haar schema mij kan schelen.

Terwijl ik door de trein loop, hoor ik een alarm afgaan. Wanneer ik nog iets verder ben gelopen zie ik waarom het alarm is afgegaan. De wagon waar ik in sta heeft een deur die open is. Ik spring door de deur uit de trein en kijk om me heen. De buitenwereld ziet er prachtig uit met al het groen om ons heen. Zeker wanneer je het vergelijkt met het donkeren besneeuwde District 12. Rechts van me zie ik hoe een klein figuur langs de rails gaat zitten. Aan de zwarte haren kan ik zien dat het Katniss is. Ik loop naar haar toe. Ze hoort me al voor ik bij haar ben. 'Ik ben niet in de stemming voor de preek,' zegt ze zonder op of om te kijken. Ik glimlach. 'Ze denkt waarschijnlijk dat Cinna haar achteraan is gegaan. 'Ik zal proberen het kort te houden,' zeg ik terwijl ik naast haar ga zitten. Ze kijkt naar me. 'Ik dacht dat je Haymitch was.' 'Nee die is nog met zijn muffin bezig,' zeg ik denkend aan hoe Haymitch totaal geen zin had om achter Katniss aan te gaan. Ik zie hoe Katniss me bekijkt. 'Rotdag?' vraag ik. 'Stelt niks voor,' zegt ze. Ik knik. Ze wil er nog niet over praten. Maar ik wil wel met haar praten. 'Luister, Katniss, ik wil eigenlijk al een tijdje met je praten over de manier waarop ik me in de trein heb gedragen. De vorige trein, bedoel ik. Waarin we naar huis zijn gereden. Ik wist dat je iets met Gale had. Ik was jaloers op hem voor ik je officieel had ontmoet. En het was niet eerlijk om dingen van jou te verwachten door wat er tijdens de Spelen is gebeurd. Het spijt me.' Door alles te vertellen, inclusief eerlijk vertellen dat ik altijd al wist dat Gale niet haar neef was, zorgt ervoor dat ik me kwetsbaar en opgelucht tegelijk voel. Haar antwoord verrast me. 'Het spijt mij ook.' Maar ik weet dat ze geen spijt mag hebben van wat ze heeft gedaan. Door haar liefdesact waren er niet één, maar twee winnaars. Dat is nooit eerder gebeurd. 'Jij hoeft je nergens voor te verontschuldigen. Jij hebt ons alleen maar in leven gehouden. Maar ik wil niet dat we zo doorgaan, dat we elkaar in het echt negeren en dan elke keer als er camera's in de buurt zijn in de sneeuw vallen. Dus ik heb me bedacht dat als ik me nou, zeg maar, niet meer zo gekwetst zou gedragen, we misschien zouden kunnen proberen om gewoon vrienden te worden.' Ik kijk haar aan. Wachtend op een antwoord. Ze kijkt terug naar mij. 'Goed,' zegt ze. Ik legt niet op haar stem, maar op de blik in haar ogen en zie dat ze het meent. Wie weet durft ze me nu te vertellen wat haar zo dwars zit. 'Maar wat is er nou aan de hand?' vraag ik haar. Ze antwoordt niet en graaft wat met haar vingers door de grond. 'Laten we beginnen met iets simpels,' zeg ik om in ieder geval met haar te spreken. 'Is het niet raar dat ik weet dat jij je leven op het spel zou zetten om dat van mij te redden… maar dat ik niet weet wat je lievelingskleur is?' Voor het eerst in lange tijd zie ik haar glimlachen. 'Groen,' antwoord ze. 'En de jouwe?' 'Oranje,' antwoord ik. 'Oranje? Zoals Effies pruik?' vraagt ze. Ik denk aan de feloranje pruik die Effie dit seizoen draagt. 'Iets minder fel. Meer als… een zonsondergang,' leg ik uit. Katniss kijkt nadenkend. Alsof ze zich een zonsondergang probeert voor te stellen. 'Iedereen is zo lyrisch over je schilderijen. Best stom eigenlijk dat ik ze nooit gezien heb,' zegt ze dan. 'Nou, ik heb een hele wagon vol,' antwoord ik. Ik sta op en steek mijn hand naar haar uit. 'Kom op.' Ze pakt mijn hand vast en zo lopen we samen terug naar de trein. Gisteren zou ik mijn schilderijen misschien nog niet aan haar willen laten zien. Zij staat immers op bijna al mijn schilderijen. Maar nu ik vandaag volledig eerlijk ben geweest en toegegeven heb hoe ik jaloers ben op Gale, maakt het niet meer uit. Als we de trein instappen blijft Katniss opeens staan. 'Ik moet eerst nog mijn excuses aan Effie aanbieden.' Ik glimlach. 'Schroom vooral niet om het er lekker dik op te leggen,' zeg ik denkend aan hoe verontwaardigt Effie was door Katniss' uitbarsting. In de restauratiewagon maakt Katniss zo'n uitgebreide excuses dat je zou denken dat ze iets vreselijks op haar geweten zou hebben. Effie accepteert de excuses, maar laat Katniss pas gaan wanneer ze nog eens goed uitlegt waarom een schema zo belangrijk is. Na Effies monoloog vertrekken Katniss en ik naar de wagon waar mijn schilderijen uitgestald zijn. Met open mond kijkt ze naar alle schilderijen. Ik kijk niet naar de schilderijen, maar naar haar. En ik zie hoe er bij elke schilderij die ze bekijkt weer herinneringen aan de Spelen naar boven komen. 'Wat vind je ervan?' vraag ik wanneer ze haar ogen langs alle schilderijen heeft laten gaan. 'Afschuwelijk,' zegt ze. Ik snap gelijk dat ze het niet over mijn schilderkunsten heeft, maar over wat ze ziet. 'Ik doe mijn uiterste best om de arena te vergeten en jij hebt hem weer tot leven gewekt. Hoe komt het dat je je al die dingen nog zo precies herinnert?' vraagt ze. Ik denk aan de dromen die mij maar niet met rust laten. 'Ik zie ze elke nacht,' antwoord ik dan. Katniss kijkt naar beneden. 'Ik ook,' zegt ze dan. 'Helpt het? Om ze te schilderen?' 'Ik weet het niet,' zeg ik eerlijk. 'Ik ben geloof ik iets minder bang om te gaan slapen 's nachts, of dat houd ik mezelf in elk geval voor. Maar ze zijn er nog steeds.' 'Misschien gaan ze wel nooit meer weg. Haymitch heeft ze ook nog,' zegt Katniss. Ze heeft een punt. Voor Haymitch zijn de Spelen al veel langer geleden. 'Dat is waar,' zeg ik. 'Maar ik vind het persoonlijk fijner om wakker te worden met een kwast dan met een mes in mijn hand.' Ik kijk nog eens naar de schilderijen die ik allemaal met zorg geschilderd heb. 'Vind je ze echt afschuwelijk?' 'Ja,' zegt ze. 'Maar ze zijn heel bijzonder. 'Echt. Wil je mijn talent ook zien? Cinna heeft er iets heel moois van gemaakt.' Ik lach bij de gedachte dat ik met bewondering naar Katniss' modeproducten moet staren. Ik weet te weinig over mode om daar iets over te zeggen. 'Een andere keer,' zeg ik dus. Op hetzelfde moment begint de trein weer te rijden. Ik kijk door het raam naar het groene landschap en ik besef dat we bijna in District 11 zijn. 'Kom,' zeg ik. 'We zijn bijna in District 11. 'Dat wil ik wel eens zien.'

Samen lopen we naar de achterste coupé van de trein. Daar kunnen de achterste ramen helemaal het plafond in zodat alle zijkanten openstaan. Het landschap in District 11 is anders dan het landschap thuis. Waar District 12 is omringd door bossen , is District 11 omringd door weilanden waar koeien graaien. Ik weet dat District 10 het district is waar vee de belangrijkste tak is en daarom verbaasd het me dat ik hier ook veel vee zie. Het vee is hier waarschijnlijk voor bemesting van de akkers en om een directere bron van voedsel te hebben voor de grote bevolking van dit district.

De trein mindert vaart en we reden door een enorm hek. Het hek is veel hoger en beter beveiligd dan dat in ons district. Daarnaast staan er ook nog wachttorens met gewapende bewakers verspreid langs het hek. Ik betwijfel of er iemand onder de grote bevolking van district 11 is die zou kunnen ontsnappen met deze strakke bewaking. 'Dat is wel even wat anders,' zeg ik tegen Katniss terwijl ik blijf kijken naar het hek en de wachttorens. 'Hoeveel mensen zouden hier wonen?' vraag ik. Katniss schud haar hoofd. Ze weet het ook niet. Maar dat het er veel zijn is snel uitgevogeld. Hoewel we het district al binnen zijn, zijn we nog lang niet bij het station. De trein rijd maar verder. Na een tijdje haalt Effie ons, omdat we ons moeten omkleden. Het voorbereidingsteam probeert nog eens mijn weerbarstige haren in een net model te werken en Portia geeft me een net pak voor de gelegenheid. Ik bekijk mezelf nog eens in de spiegel voor ik naar Effie ga om alles door te nemen. Ik vind dat ik er maar zakelijk uitzie in mijn nette pak. Wanneer ik Katniss tegenkom bij Effie ziet zij er in tegenstelling tot mij, heel liefelijk uit in haar oranje jurk.

In de meeste districten is het de bedoeling dat de winnaars door de stad worden gereden onder gejuich van de menigte, maar in District 11 moeten we gewoon een toespraak op het plein houden. We houden de toespraak voor de ingang van het gerechtsgebouw. Op het betegelde gedeelte tussen de trap en ingang. We worden voorgesteld en de burgermeester houdt een toespraak voor ons. Wij moeten reageren met een dankwoord dat is geschreven door het Capitool. Het is de bedoeling dat een tribuut iets zegt over zijn of haar bondgenoten. Katniss heeft echter niets geschreven. Ik heb daar eigenlijk al een beetje rekening mee gehouden. Ze is nooit goed geweest met woorden. Gelukkig kan ik ook wat zeggen over Thresh en Rue. Zij hebben Katniss gered en Katniss heeft mij gered en daardoor ben ik hen dankbaar. Na de toespraak krijgen we nog een aandenken waarna we weer het Gerechtsgebouw ingaan voor een speciaal diner.

Het ontvangst in het district is verrassend. Ik had verwacht door een aantal hooggeplaatste mensen van het district opgewacht te worden. Misschien zelfs de burgemeester, maar in plaats daarvan worden we opgewacht door acht vredebewakers die ons in een gepantserde vrachtwagen laten instappen. Effie is hierdoor ontstemt. 'Tjonge, he ou haast denken dat we allemaal een stel misdadigers waren,' zegt ze kribbig wanneer de deuren van de vrachtwagen dichtslaan.

De vrachtwagen rijd rechtstreeks naar het Gerechtsgebouw en parkeert aan de achterzijde. De vredebewakers leidden ons snel naar binnen. Tijd om rond te kijken in het gebouw is er niet. We worden gelijk naar de vooringang gebracht waar Katniss en ik allebei een klein microfoontje aan onze kleding bevestigt krijgen. Ik kijk naar Katniss die rechts van mij staat en pak haar hand vast.

Nadat de burgermeester ons heeft aangekondigd, zwaaien de deuren open. Effie geeft ons een duwtje terwijl ze licht dwingend "lachen!" zegt. We krijgen een enorm applaus van het publiek. We lopen naar voren totdat we niet meer in de schaduw van de overdekking van de veranda staan. Het plein staat helemaal vol met mensen. Voor het Gerechtsgebouw is een podium opgezet voor de familie van de overleden tributen. Aan de kant van Thresh staan enkel twee personen. Een oude vrouw die de oma van Thresh moet zijn, omdat ze er te oud uitziet om zijn moeder te zijn. En een jonge vrouw die zijn zus moet zijn, omdat ze er te jong uitziet om zijn moeder te zijn. Aan de kant van Rue staan haar ouders en haar vijf jongere broertjes en zusjes. Hoewel ik beide tributen amper, krimpt mijn hart een beetje samen bij het zien van de families die hun kinderen zijn verloren aan de Spelen.

Na het applaus houd de burgermeester een eretoespraak waar ik niets van meekrijg, omdat ik nog steeds naar de families staar. Vooral de familie van Rue ziet er aangeslagen uit. Het meisje was ook zo onschuldig en zo jong toen ze stierf. Twee kleine meisjes lopen de trap op om ons beide een mooi bos met bloemen in allerlei kleuren te geven. Ik lees mijn deel van het standaarddankwoord op. Het zijn nietszeggende woorden over de eer om deel te nemen aan de Spelen en de eer om in dit district te zijn. Katniss zegt hierna haar deel van het dankwoord.

Hierna mag ik persoonlijk iets zeggen over de tributen. Ik voel de kaartjes in mijn handen waar ik mijn opmerkingen heb opgeschreven. Effie heeft ze nog even nagekeken om te zien of er niets raars opstond. Maar ik til de kaartjes niet naar ooghoogte om erop te kijken. Ik weet wat ik wil zeggen en heb daar geen kaartjes voor nodig. 'Thresh en Rue zijn twee tributen die zich op hun eigen manier onderscheiden hebben in de Spelen,' begin ik. 'Thresh was met zijn enorme kracht en kennis over eetbare planten een tribuut om rekening mee te houden. En Rue was ondanks haar jonge leeftijd bijzonder slim. Ze wist uit de handen van andere tributen te blijven en haarzelf in leven te houden. Door hun vaardigheden wisten ze het allebei tot de laatste acht te schoppen.' Ik zie een aantal mensen in het publiek licht knikken bij mijn woorden. 'En deze twee tributen kenmerkten zich niet alleen door zichzelf in leven te houden,' ga ik verder. Wat deze tributen zo bijzonder maakten voor mij en voor Katniss is dat ze naar anderen omkeken. Rue zorgde voor Katniss zodat ze lang genoeg in leven bleef om mij te vinden toen ik dodelijk gewond bij de rivier lag. En zonder het offer van Thresh waarbij hij Katniss redde van de tributen van District 2 zou Katniss mij nooit het medicijn hebben kunnen geven dat mijn leven redden. Beide tributen hebben een offer voor ons gemaakt wat uiteindelijk het einde van hun leven betekende. De schuld tegenover deze twee tributen zullen we nooit kunnen aflossen.' Voordat ik mijn laatste deel zeg kijk ik nog even naar de beide families. Het is makkelijk te zien aan hen dat ze in armoede leven en nu zijn ze ook nog allebei een familielid verloren die extra geld had kunnen verdienen voor het gezin als ze niet gestorven waren. Bij het zien van de arme gezinnen die nog steeds het verdriet moeten verwerken van hun verlies weet ik dat ik de juiste keuze maak. En dan zeg ik het laatste deel van mijn opmerkingen die ik niet op de kaartjes heb geschreven. 'We kunnen uw verlies nooit goedmaken, maar als blijk van onze dank willen we graag de gezinnen van de tributen uit District 11 zolang wij leven elk jaar één maand van ons prijzengeld geven.'

De opmerking heeft effect. In de menigte word naar adem gehapt en gemompeld. Ik weet zeker dat Effie zit te jammeren bij mijn keuze om dit zomaar te zeggen zonder te weten of het mogelijk is om het prijzengeld te schenken. Maar nu deze mededeling op nationale televisie is uitgezonden moet het haast wel opgevolgd worden. Katniss kijkt me aan en ik probeer naar haar te glimlachen wat door de ernst van de situatie niet echt lukt. Katniss beloond me met een kus. De burgermeester geeft ons een enorme gedenkplaat die hij aan Katniss geeft. Ze legt haar bos bloemen weg en pakt de gedenkplaat aan.

Na het uitdelen van de gedenkplaat maken we aanstalten om weer het Gerechtsgebouw in te gaan. 'Wacht!' Het is de stem van Katniss. Ze struikelt naar voren. 'Wacht, alstublieft.' En dan begint ze te spreken. 'Ik wil de tributen van District 11 bedanken,' begint ze. Hierna kijkt ze naar de familie van Thresh. 'Ik heb Thresh maar één keer gesproken. Dat was voor hem net lang genoeg om mijn leven te sparen. Ik kende hem niet, maar ik heb altijd respect voor hem gehad. Voor zijn kracht. Voor het feit dat hij de Spelen alleen op zijn eigen voorwaarden wilde spelen. De beroeps hebben vanaf het allereerste begin geprobeerd hem bij hun team te krijgen, maar hij weigerde. Daarom heb ik respect voor hem.' Haar woorden hebben effect. De oude vrouw die aan de kant van Thresh staat lijkt te glimlachen en de menigte is doodstil. Hierna kijkt ze naar de familie van Rue. 'Maar ik heb Rue wel leren kennen,' zegt ze. 'En zij zal altijd bij me zijn. Bij alle mooie dingen moet ik aan haar denken. Ik zie haar in de gele bloemen die in het Weiland bij mijn huis bloeien. Ik zie haar in de spotgaaien die in de bomen zingen. Maar bovenal zie ik haar in mijn zusje Prim.' De emotie is in haar stem te horen. Iets wat ik nooit heb meegemaakt tot nu. 'Ik wil u bedanken voor uw kinderen. En ik wil u bedanken voor het brood.' Het laatste zegt ze tegen de menigte. Ik herinner me dat ze vertelde dat ze brood toegestuurd kreeg van District 11.

Na haar toespraak is het publiek nog steeds doodstil. En dat gebeurt het. Iemand in het publiek fluit een viertonig deuntje dat ik Katniss heb horen fluiten vlak voordat Cato en de mutilanten uit het bos kwamen stormen. Ik zie een oude man in het publiek die het deuntje gefloten heeft. Dan drukken alle mensen in de menigte de drie middelste vingers van hun linkerhand tegen de lippen en steken die daarna uit in onze richting. Ik ben verbaasd. Is het toeval dat iedereen gelijktijdig dit gebaar maakt? Het is duidelijk een eerbetoon voor Katniss die haar gevoelens voor de tributen zo mooi verwoord heeft. De burgermeester zegt nog kort iets en na een applaus gaan we weer terug naar het Gerechtsgebouw. Katniss loopt langzaam en staat opeens stil. Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Gaat het wel?' vraag ik. 'Beetje duizelig. De zon was zo fel,' zegt ze. Ik knik en wacht tot het wat beter met haar gaat. Ik zie hoe ze naar het boekt bloemen kijkt dat ik nog steeds vast heb. 'Ik ben mijn bloemen vergeten,' zegt ze warrig. 'Ik ga ze wel even halen,' zeg ik. Bezorgd dat ze misschien flauwvalt als ze weer de zon ingaat. 'Dat kan ik zelf wel,' zegt ze. We lopen samen terug de veranda op. En dan zien we wat er gebeurt op het plein. De oude man die het deuntje floot wordt door twee vredebewakers het plein opgesleept. Eenmaal boven wordt de man ruw op zijn knieën gesmeten. Ik zie het zonlicht fonkelen op het metaal van het pistool dat één van de vredebewakers uit zijn holster trekt waarna hij een kogel door het hoofd van de man schiet.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hallo. om het lange wachten voor het vorige hoofdstuk een beetje goed te maken is hier, voordat er twee weken voorbij zijn gegaan, het volgende hoofdstuk. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Katniss en Haymitch blijken belangrijke informatie voor Peeta te hebben achterhouden. Peeta en Katniss moeten nu proberen om hun fout in District 11 recht te breien. Wanneer dit niet lijkt te lukken heeft Katniss een schokkend voorstel.**

* * *

De man valt dood neer en vredebewakers staan als een muur om hem heen. Andere vredebewakers duwen ons terug naar het Gerechtsgebouw. De onterechte moord op de man maakt me kwaad en ik laat me dan ook niet terug dringen door de soldaten. Eerst duw ik de soldaat die mij terug dringt weg. Daarna loop ik naar Katniss toe die ook al lastig wordt gevallen door een soldaat. 'We gaan al!' roep ik boos terwijl ik de vredebewaker die Katniss terugduwt ruw opzij schuif. 'Rustig aan, ja?' bijt ik hem nog toe. 'Kom Katniss,' zeg ik dan terwijl ik een arm om haar heen sla en met haar terug het Gerechtsgebouw inloop zonder de vredebewakers nog maar een blik waardig te keuren. Ze kunnen me wat. Ik ben een winnaar.

De deuren worden achter ons dichtgeslagen. Binnen zie ik Haymitch, Effie en onze stylisten die op ons staan te wachten onder een scherm waar alleen sneeuw op te zien is. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vraagt Effie ongerust terwijl ze op ons afloopt. 'Na die prachtige toespraak van Katniss viel het geluid weg en toe zei Haymitch dat hij dacht dat hij schoten hoorde, en ik zei dat dat onzin was, maar je weet het nooit! Er zal maar net een gek tussen zitten!' 'Er was niets aan de hand, Effie. Gewoon de uitlaat van een oude vrachtwagen die knalde,' zeg ik snel. Effie zal hysterisch worden wanneer ze weet wat er écht gebeurd is.

We horen nog twee schoten. Ik doe mijn best om niet in elkaar te krimpen bij de gedachte dat er nog meer doden vallen. 'Jullie twee. Meekomen,' zegt Haymitch streng. Ik loop samen met Katniss achter hem aan. We klimmen via de trap naar de eerste verdieping. Via een lange gang lopen we één van de kamers binnen. Het is een grote, mooie kamer. Ik leg mijn bos bloemen op een tafeltje neer en kijk naar het plafond waar mooie figuren zijn uitgesneden. Opeens voel ik hoe Haymitch mijn microfoontje van mijn blouse rukt en deze samen met die van Katniss onder een kussen propt. Met een wenk zegt hij dat we hem weer moeten volgen. Hierna lopen we eindeloos door gangetjes en beklimmen we trappen zodat we steeds dieper het gebouw ingaan. Ik vraag me onder het lopen af waar we naartoe gaan. Het gepiep van sommige deuren die Haymitch opent verraad dat ze niet of nauwelijks gebruikt worden. Uiteindelijk bereiken we een ladder die naar een luik leidt. Haymitch beklimt de ladder en duwt het luik open. Wij klimmen achter hem aan en komen zo in de koepel van het Gerechtsgebouw terecht. In de ruimte liggen allemaal spullen die nooit meer gebruikt worden zoals oud meubilair, boeken en een aantal kunstwaren. De ruimte ziet eruit alsof hij nooit wordt gebruikt.

Haymitch geeft een trap tegen het luik waardoor deze dichtvalt. Dan draait hij zich om naar ons. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vraagt hij. 'Ik vertel kort wat er gebeurd is en eindig het verhaal met hoe de man vermoord werd. 'Wat is er aan de hand, Haymitch?' vraag ik ongerust. Misschien dat Haymitch de gebeurtenis kan verklaren. Tot mijn verbazing kijkt hij naar Katniss. 'Het is beter als jij het vertelt,' zegt hij tegen haar. En dan begint Katniss te vertellen.

'De ochtend dat wij voor de toer vertrokken was president Snow in mijn huis. Wat wij op het eind in de arena deden met de bessen heeft tot onrust geleid in de districten. Mensen willen de regels veranderen zoals wij die wisten te veranderen in de arena. En nu zijn onze families in gevaar. Snow heeft hen bedreigt en hij heeft ook de familie van Gale bedreigt doordat hij weet dat ik om hem geef, omdat… we elkaar hebben gekust. Hij heeft zelfs laten doorschemeren dat hij niet bang is om een heel district uit te roeien wanneer ik de mensen niet rustig krijg. Het was de bedoeling dat ik het tijdens de Toer weer recht zou breien. Dat ik alle twijfelaars ervan zou overtuigen dat ik uit liefde had gehandeld. Dat ik de boel zou sussen. Maar zoals je ziet heb ik er vandaag alleen maar voor gezorgd dat er drie mensen zijn vermoord en dat iedereen op het plein gestraft zou worden.' Katniss wankelt en zakt neer op een oude versleten bank. Ik ben te verbaasd om me zorgen om haar te maken.

En dan besef ik opeens wat ik heb gedaan. 'Dan heb ik het nog erger gemaakt. Door dat geld weg te geven,' zeg ik tegen niemand in het algemeen. En dan besef ik dat dit voorkomen had kunnen worden wanneer Katniss dit mij gewoon had vertelt. Haymitch weet het blijkbaar al. Maar hij hoeft die verrekte toerspraak niet te houden. Ik voel een woede die ik nog maar zelden heb gevoeld. Ik sla met alle kracht die in mij is een lamp van een kist die tegen de muur in stukken uiteenspat.

'Dit moet echt ophouden,' schreeuw ik. 'Nu meteen. Dat… dat spelletje dat jullie twee spelen, waarbij jullie allerlei geheimen met elkaar delen, maar ze niet aan mij vertellen, alsof ik er niet toe doe, of te stom of te zwak ben om ermee om te kunnen gaan!' 'Zo zit het helemaal niet, Peeta…' zegt Katniss die nog steeds op de bank zit. Maar ik laat haar niet uitpraten. Ze wilden mij niet inlichten en nu moeten ze maar eens luisteren naar wat ik vind. 'Zo zit het wél!' schreeuw ik naar haar. 'Ik heb ook mensen van wie ik hou, Katniss! Mijn familie en vrienden in District 12 gaan net zo dood als die van jou als dit mislukt. Heb ik na alles wat we in de arena hebben meegemaakt niet eens recht op de waarheid?' 'Jij doet het altijd al zo vreselijk goed Peeta. Je weet precies hoe je je voor de camera's moet presenteren,' zegt Haymitch. 'Dat wilde ik niet verstoren.' Onzin. 'Nou, dan heb je me overschat. Want ik heb het helemaal verpest vandaag. Wat denk je dat er met de families van Rue en Thresh gaat gebeuren? Denk je echt dat ze een deel van ons prijzengeld zullen krijgen? Ik denk namelijk dat ze van geluk mogen spreken als ze vanavond nog leven!' Het besef dat Katniss en Haymitch mensen in gevaar hebben gebracht, omdat ze zo nodig informatie voor mij moesten achterhouden, omdat ik anders zogenaamd niet meer goed zou presteren voor de camera's maakt me woedend. Ik laat een zwaar standbeeld door de kamer vliegen alsof het niks weegt.

Katniss kijkt naar Haymitch. 'Hij heeft gelijk, Haymitch. We hadden het hem wel moeten vertellen. In het Capitool al.' Ik denk terug aan de arena waarbij al Haymitch' giften op een bepaald punt werden gestuurd. Ik zocht er niets achter, maar nu besef ik dat Haymitch hiermee dingen duidelijk maakte aan Katniss. Maar niet aan mij. Ik draag net zoveel verantwoordelijkheid als zij, maar ik word steeds maar niet ingelicht. 'Jullie hadden zelfs in de arena een soort communicatiesysteem bedacht, hè?' vraag ik uitdagend. 'Iets waar ik niet aan meedeed. 'Nee. Niet echt. Ik wist gewoon wat Haymitch van me wilde door wat hij stuurde, of niet stuurde,' zegt Katniss. 'Nou die kans heb ik nooit gekregen. Want hij heeft mij nooit iets gestuurd tot jij kwam opdagen,' bijt ik hen toe. 'Luister eens ,jongen…' begint Haymitch. Maar ik onderbreek hem, omdat ik al weet wat hij gaat zeggen en dat hij inderdaad gelijk heeft daarin. 'Laat maar, Haymitch. Ik wist dat je een van ons moest kiezen. En ik had ook gewild dat je voor haar zou gaan. Maar dit is iets anders. Er zijn mensen doodgeschoten daar op het plein. En er zullen nog veel meer mensen doodgaan als wij het niet heel goed spelen. We weten allemaal dat ik het voor de camera's beter doe dan Katniss. Ik hoef van niemand te horen wat ik moet zeggen. Maar ik moet wel weten waar ik aan toe ben,' zeg ik nu wat rustiger. 'Van nu af aan vertellen we alles,' zegt Haymitch die opvallend rustig is geworden door mijn uitval. 'En o wee als dat niet gebeurt,' waarschuw ik hem. Hierna draai ik me boos om en vertrek uit de zolder.

Ik vertrek naar de kamer in het gebouw dat voor mij is gereserveerd. Hier zou ik me moet klaarmaken voor het diner, maar ik ga verslagen op het bed zitten. Zou ik de moorden hebben kunnen voorkomen als ik geweten had dat er onrust heerste in dit district? Ik denk het wel. Maar uiteindelijk leken die mensen wel erg voorbereid toen ze allemaal hetzelfde gebaar maakten wat nu blijkbaar staat voor het symbool van opstandigheid zoals Katniss opstond tegen de regels van de Spelen. De mensen op het plein maakten zelf de keuze, maar ik heb wel een aanleiding gegeven op de voet gevolgd door Katniss.

Ik probeer rustig adem te halen en alles zo nuchter mogelijk te bekijken. Ik besef dat ik me wel heel erg heb laten gaan op die zolder tegenover Haymitch en Katniss. Niet dat ik er echt spijt van heb. Want dat ze mij overal buiten houden moet echt stoppen en dit leek dan toch nodig te zijn om hen dat te laten beseffen. En ik meen nog steeds wat ik zei over dat ik dit niet nog eens laat gebeuren, maar al dat geschreeuw past niet echt bij mij. Dat doe ik nooit.

Ik hoor dat er op de deur van mijn "klaarmaakkamer" ,zoals ik het maar noem, wordt geklopt. Ik maak de deur open. Tot mijn verbazing staat Haymitch voor mijn deur. Hij is nog duidelijk op zijn hoede. 'Hoi,' zegt hij. Voor zijn doen klinkt zijn stem poeslief. 'Kan ik binnenkomen?' Ik open de deur verder en doe een stap opzij. Haymitch loopt mijn kamer binnen.

Ik doe de deur dicht en wil weer op het bed gaan zitten, maar wanneer ik me omdraai zie ik dat Haymitch daar al zit. 'Ja neem vooral plaats,' zeg ik sarcastisch. 'Oké,' zegt Haymitch boos. 'Zo kan het wel weer. Je bent boos op mij. En terecht. Ik heb besloten niets tegen jou te zeggen en dat was dom. Ik had het niet moeten doen. Maar was het nou nodig om je zo te laten gaan? Ik snap dat je boos wordt op mij. Maar je had het toch wel iets rustiger aan mogen doen bij Katniss. Denk je dat zij niet beseft waar dit toe geleid heeft? Zij is ook geschokt door wat er op het plein is gebeurd.' Ik knik zachtjes, omdat Haymitch hierin gelijk heeft. Langzaam ga ik naast hem op het bed zitten. 'Luister,' gaat Haymitch verder. 'Jij en Katniss hebben beide dingen voor elkaar verzwegen. Omdat jullie dachten dat het beter was dat de ander het niet wist. Ik heb zelf tegen jou gezegd dat je haar niet moest vertellen dat je je zou aansluiten bij de Beroeps en we haar niet moesten betrekken bij ons plan om jou in je interview te laten vertellen dat je verliefd op haar bent. Maar waar heeft dat toe geleid? Ze probeerde jouw te vermoorden.' Ik denk terug aan het moment dat ze het nest vol bloedzoekers op mij en de Beroeps liet vallen. Toen dacht ze dat ik haar wilde vermoorden.

'Maar ik ging niet dood,' antwoord ik. 'Maar vandaag zijn er wel mensen doodgegaan.' Haymitch knikt ernstig. 'Dat is waar. En dat wilde ik niet.' Hij schraapt even zijn keel. 'Katniss handelde op mijn instructies. Maar nu is ronduit gebleken dat dingen voor elkaar verzwijgen meer problemen geeft dan dat het problemen voorkomt. Dus niemand zal meer iets verzwijgen. Probeer het iets goed te maken tussen jou en Katniss. Je weet hoe slecht ze is in acteren. Als de sfeer tussen jullie twee niet goed is zal ze zo door de mand vallen wanneer ze de liefdesact speelt. En na vandaag… Nou. Laat ik maar zeggen dat jullie het heel goed moeten spelen om Snow te overtuigen.' Ik knik. 'Ik zal vandaag nog met haar praten,' zeg ik. 'Mooi,' antwoord hij. 'Was jezelf nog even voordat Portia en haar team je onderhanden nemen.' Ik moet inderdaad nog mooi aangekleed worden voor het diner ter ere van Katniss en mij. Ik sta op en loop naar de aangrenzende kamer waar een douche is geïnstalleerd en Haymitch vertrekt.

Wanneer ik heb gedoucht en mezelf een badjas heb omgeslagen loop ik weer terug naar de aangrenzende kamer. Ik kon mijn voorbereidingsteam al mijn kamer binnen horen komen toen ik onder de douche stond. Het team is zachtgezegd niet bepaald geruisloos. In de kamer gaat het voorbereidingsteam voor de zoveelste keer aan de slag met mijn haar. Wanneer ze klaar zijn brengt Portia de kleren die ik voor het diner moet aantrekken. Het is net pak waar Portia met haar creativiteit toch weer een eigen draai aan heeft weten te geven. Ze geeft me duidelijke instructies over hoe ik het pak het beste aan kan trekken. Ze legt haar hand op mijn schouder en kijkt me ernstig aan. 'Je wist het niet , Peeta,' zegt ze. Waarschijnlijk heeft Haymitch de stylisten ingelicht over wat er is gebeurd. Ik bedank haar en nadat ze me eraan heeft herinnert dat ik over 10 minuten beneden moet wezen vertrekt ze.

Ik trek het pak aan en vertrek daarna naar beneden. Wanneer ik beneden kom staat Effies gezicht op zeven dagen onweer. Even ben ik bang dat ze weet wat er op het plein is gebeurd, maar dat lijkt me toch onwaarschijnlijk. Dat nieuws zou Effie niet sacherijnig maken. Eerder hysterisch. Wanneer Katniss ook aanwezig is neemt Effie het schema met ons door. Waar we zitten, met wie we kort even moeten praten. Wie met ons op de foto mogen en nog wat meer van deze onzinnige dingen. Hierna smijt ze haar kostbare schema van zich af. 'En dan mogen we gelukkig allemaal weer de trein in om hier als de wiedeweerga vandoor te gaan,' zegt ze boos. Cinna stelt de onvermijdelijke vraag. 'Is er iets, Effie?' 'Ik vind dat we hier bijzonder slecht behandeld worden. Eerst worden we in een stel vrachtwagens gepropt en mogen wij niet mee het podium op. En een uurtje geleden ging ik eens wat rondkijken in het Gerechtsgebouw. Ik heb namelijk vreselijk veel verstand van architectuur, moet je weten.' Niemand heeft zin om te antwoorden. Meestal vind ik het belangrijk om een gesprek gaande te houden, maar na wat er vandaag gebeurd is heb ik geen zin om me met Effies gebazel bezig te houden. 'O, ja, dat had ik weleens gehoord,' antwoord Portia wanneer de stilte ongemakkelijk wordt. 'Maar goed,' gaat Effie verder. 'Ik wilde gewoon even rondneuzen, omdat districtruïnes het dit jaar helemaal gaan worden, en toen stonden er ineens twee vredebewakers voor mijn neus die zeiden dat ik terug naar mijn kamer moest gaan. Eentje gaf me nota bene een por met haar geweer!' Dat de vredebewakers in het Gerechtsgebouw posten moet komen doordat Haymitch er met Katniss en mij een korte tijd is verdwenen. Maar als ze wisten wat er is besproken zouden ze het niet zo duidelijk proberen te voorkomen dat we ons weer weten af te zonderen. Die gedachte stelt me met rust.

Katniss geeft Effie een knuffel. 'Wat vreselijk, Effie. Misschien moeten we anders maar helemaal niet naar dat diner gaan. Laat ze eerst maar hun excuses maar eens aanbieden.' Effie is duidelijk blij dat Katniss die zulke problemen anders nooit serieus neemt het nu dik met haar eens is. 'Nee, het gaat wel. Mijn baan heeft leuke en minder leuke kanten, dat hoort er nu eenmaal bij. En ik wil jullie dat diner natuurlijk niet onthouden,' antwoord ze. 'Maar bedankt voor het aanbod, Katniss.'

Hierna zorgt Effie dat we ons opstellen in een rij zodat we in de juiste volgorde op het diner verschijnen. De voorbereidingsteams moeten als eerst de trap naar het diner aflopen. Gevolgd door Effie, de stylisten, Haymitch en uiteindelijk sluiten Katniss en ik de rij. De muzikanten in de eetzaal beginnen te spelen. Ik stel me naast Katniss op en geef haar een hand. Ik besloten dat ik haar moet vergeven voor wat ze heeft gedaan. Ze heeft samen met Haymitch de keuze gemaakt om mij niets te vertellen en ze zal de rest van haar leven met de gevolgen moet leven. Dat is al zwaar genoeg voor haar. Daar hoef ik geen schepje bovenop te doen. Bovendien heb ik zelf ook keuzes gemaakt die ik nooit helemaal kan rechtvaardigen in mijn hoofd. Het beeld van het meisje uit District 8 dat naast haar vuurtje ligt terwijl ze bloed ophoest en me met haar ogen angstig aankijkt, omdat ze bang is dat ik teruggekomen ben om haar meer pijn te doen schiet door mijn hoofd.

'Haymitch zegt dat ik niet tegen je had moeten schreeuwen, Je volgde alleen maar zijn instructies op. En ik heb in het verleden ook genoeg voor jou verzwegen,' zeg ik zacht tegen Katniss. Ze kijkt me schuldbewust aan. 'Ik heb zelf volgens mij ook het een en ander kapotgemaakt na dat interview,' zegt ze. Ik herinner me nog hoe ze me onverwacht met al haar kracht een duw gaf waardoor ik samen met een vaas op de grond belandde nadat ik in het interview mijn liefde voor haar had verklaard. 'Eén vaas maar,' zeg ik. 'En jouw handen. Maar het heeft nu eigenlijk geen zin meer hè, om dingen voor elkaar verborgen te houden?,' zegt ze zacht. 'Geen enkele,' beaam ik. Nu de sfeer tussen ons is verbeterd durf ik uiteindelijk die ene vraag te stellen. 'Is dat echt de enige keer dat de enige keer dat je met Gale gezoend hebt?' Even is ze stil. 'Ja,' is het enige wat ze zegt. Ik zie hoe Haymitch die voor ons is de vijftiende tree over loopt wat voor ons het teken is dat wij de trap moeten afdalen. 'Dat was de vijftiende. Daar gaan we,' zeg ik tegen haar. Samen lopen we de trap af alsof we de twee gelukkigste mensen in de wereld zijn.

De ceremonie in District 11 is er een van vele. Elke dag belanden we weer in een nieuw district met dezelfde ceremonies. We worden door een juichende menigte gereden. We krijgen een toespraak. We houden zelf een toespraak, waarbij we nu nog uitsluitend oplezen wat het Capitool ons voorschrijft. Soms krijgen we nog een korte rondleiding waarna we weer de trein instappen naar het volgende district. We zien van alles. Immens grote stallen volgepropt met vee. Graanvelden zo ver als het oog reikt. Bossen. Zee. We zien van alles vanuit de trein of tijdens een enkele rondleiding door een district. Nu we allemaal weten hoeveel ervan afhangt doen we ons best om onze liefde er nogeens dik bovenop te leggen wanneer de camera's of de ogen van de menigte op ons gericht zijn. We houden elkaars hand vast, zoenen elkaar veelvuldig tijdens de diners. We trekken ons terug in een stille bibliotheek en zijn elkaar net innig aan het zoenen wanneer iemand "toevallig" de deur van de bibliotheek opent. We doen er werkelijk alles aan om onze fout in District 11 te herstellen en de menigte tot rust te manen.

Maar er is onrust in de districten. Je kunt het niet zien, maar het hangt in de lucht. Vooral in district 8, 4 en 3 lijkt de menigte te hopen dat Katniss en ik iets opstandigs uithalen zoals in de arena gebeurde. Als de menigte te wild wordt grijpen vredebewakers in, maar de mensen worden niet rustig. Ze duwen juist terug. Katniss en ik kunnen nog zo verliefd zijn, maar de menigte ziet wat het wil zien en dat is twee rebellen die hun een voorbeeld gaven van opstandigheid. Een voorbeeld wat ze maar al te graag opvolgen.

De man die in District 11 door zijn hoofd werd geschoten komt terug in mijn dromen. Hij kijkt me aan en vraagt me waarom ik hem zo nodig tot opstandigheid moest dwingen. Ik kan hem niet tot zwijgen brengen en besluit om dan maar niet te slapen. Katniss krijgt enorme wallen onder haar ogen en eet slecht. Vaak val ik na het avondeten doodmoe in slaap, maar na een aantal uur wordt ik alweer wakker door een nachtmerrie. Vaak gebeurt er iets vreselijks met Katniss in die dromen. Dan herbeleef ik hoe Clove haar wilde doden, maar komt Tresh in mijn nachtmerrie niet opdagen om haar te helpen. Steeds vaker droom ik hoe Snow zegt dat we hem niet hebben overtuigd en kijkt hij grijnzend toe hoe een vredebewaker zijn wapen op Katniss richt. Na zulke dromen verlaat ik mijn kamer. En dwaal door de trein terwijl ik alles doe om maar niet te slapen.

Tijdens één van mijn nachtelijke dwalingen door de trein hoor ik Katniss enorm schreeuwen. Ik haast me naar haar kamer en vind haar dan wild om haar heen slaand terwijl ze aan een nachtmerrie probeert te ontsnappen. Ik maak haar wakker. Hou haar handen vast en praat tegen haar tot ze kalmeert. Wanneer ik haar weer alleen wil laten, blijft ze mijn hand vast houden. Dus kruip ik bij haar in bed en hou haar vast tot ze slaapt. Ik wordt wakker in haar bed en merk dat ik ook in slaap ben gevallen en geen nachtmerries heb gehad. Hierna wil Katniss niet meer zonder mij slapen. Zij voelt zich veilig in mijn aanwezigheid en met haar in mijn armen ben ik minder bang haar kwijt te raken in mijn dromen.

Hoewel het blijft bij het vasthouden van elkaar, wordt er na de eerste paar nachten al geroddeld in de trein. Effie klaagt er al gauw over wanneer ze twee Capitoolbedienden met elkaar over ons heeft horen roddelen. Ze zegt dat ze best snapt dat we "de behoefte hebben om 's nachts bij elkaar te zijn", maar dat niet iedereen dat hoeft te weten. Katniss belooft discreter te zijn, maar voert me diezelfde avond gewoon aan haar hand mee naar haar kamer.

Ons bezoek aan District 2 en 1 zijn zacht gezegd hoogst ongemakkelijk. Het is voor een groot deel door Katniss en mij dat de tributen uit deze districten niet hebben gewonnen. We hebben hen misleidt, met hen gevochten en hen gedood. Het enige wat we kunnen doen is de beschuldigende blikken van de families zoveel mogelijk ontwijken en ons dankwoord uitspreken.

Eenmaal aanbeland in het Capitool zijn we wanhopig. Ik geloof niet dat we de opstandigheid in de districten ook maar iets verholpen hebben met het uiten van onze zogenaamde liefde en het zal niet lang meer duren voordat we voor de president zullen verschijnen. Hoe kunnen we hem nu nog overtuigen?

Tijdens ons verblijf in het Capitool worden we ondergebracht in het Trainingscentrum. Wanneer Katniss en ik samen met Haymitch in de zitkamer zitten denken we allemaal hetzelfde: Snow zal niet overtuigd zijn. Dan doet Katniss een verbazingwekkend voorstel. 'Wat als we nu trouwen?' Mijn mond valt bijna open van verbazing. Haymitch reageert met dat een trouwfeest misschien nog het enige is wat de president en de toeschouwers uit de districten kan overtuigen van onze liefde die ons zo gek maakte om het Capitool te trotseren.

Ik stem ermee in. Wat kan ik anders? Ik kan ons de enige kans om de president te overtuigen niet afnemen. Boos loop ik hierna naar mijn kamer. Ik sla de deur dicht. Sla met mijn vuist tegen de muur. Graai gefrustreerd met mijn vingers door mijn haar. Bonk met mijn hoofd tegen de muur en laat me doodmoe op mijn bed vallen. Alles wordt langzaam van mij afgenomen. Altijd droomde ik ervan om met Katniss te trouwen. Maar in mijn dromen zou ze van mij houden. Nu zal ik al gauw vastzitten in een gedwongen en liefdeloos huwelijk.

* * *

 **Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk smaakt naar meer. Zelf heb ik zeker het gevoel dat dit hoofdstuk het verhaal van Vlammen echt in gang zet. Zowel op het gebied van de revolutie als op het gebied van de hernieuwde relatie tussen de twee winnaars. Sommigen van jullie zullen vast gemerkt hebben dat de hoofdstukken in dit boek niet altijd op hetzelfde punt eindigen als in het originele boek. Dit is ook zo bij dit hoofdstuk. De reden is dat sommige gebeurtenissen voor Peeta schokkender zijn dan voor Katniss en andersom. Dat maakt soms andere punten wat geschikter voor het einde van een hoofdstuk. Ik zal echter wel proberen om alle hoofdstukken een goede lengte te geven.**

 **Laat vooral even weten wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond en naar welke gebeurtenissen je uitkijkt. Hier kan ik dan misschien wat extra aandancht aan besteden.**


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Wanneer Peeta tijdens zijn verblijf in het Capitool het luxueuze leven daar vergelijkt met het leven in de districten twijfelt hij of Katniss en hij wel de juiste keuze hebben gemaakt. Eenmaal terug in District 12 voelt Peeta zich schuldig door zijn verloving met Katniss.**

* * *

Diezelfde avond wordt er op het podium voor het Trainingscentrum een interview met ons gehouden. Caeser Flickerman is weer helemaal in zijn element wanneer hij de ene na de andere vraag op ons afvuurt. Wanneer hij vraagt naar onze toekomstplannen weet ik dat dit hét moment is. En dus ga ik op één knie zitten en smeek Katniss om met mij te trouwen. En zij stemt in zonder te twijfelen. Caeser lijkt oprecht uitzinnig te zijn van vreugde en vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik een dolle menigte op één van de schermen.

Al snel verschijnt president Snow, die ons voor deze gelegenheid een verassingsbezoekje brengt, op het podium. Hij feliciteert ons met ons aankomende huwelijk. Hij pakt mijn hand en geeft me een joviaal uitziend schouderklopje. Ik hoop dat hij niet voelt hoe mijn spieren zich verstrakken. De zoete en metaalachtige geur die om hem heen hangt komt verwarrend over. Katniss krijgt een luchtkusje van hem op de wang. Iets waar ik me ook niet comfortabel bij voel.

Het publiek juicht nog steeds uitzinnig bij het zien van de president in gezelschap met de twee winnaars, maar de president maant de mensen tot stilte. 'Wat zouden jullie ervan vinden als we de bruiloft hier in het Capitool voor hen organiseren?' vraagt hij aan het publiek. Weer juicht het publiek. Wanneer het wat stiller is vraagt Caeser Flickerman of de president al een datum in gedachte heeft. 'Tja, voor we een datum prikken, moeten we denk ik eerst even met de moeder van Katniss overleggen,' zegt de president terwijl hij een arm om Katniss heen slaat. Ik voel hoe mijn spieren zich automatisch weer verstrakken. 'Als het hele land het wil, mag je misschien nog wel voor je dertigste trouwen,' gaat hij verder. 'Ik ben bang dat u dan eerst een nieuwe wet moet aannemen,' zegt Katniss giechelend. 'Als het moet, dan moet het,' lacht de president. Even zou je denken dat Katniss en hij dikke vrienden zijn.

Hierna is er een feest in de eetzaal van de villa van de president. Het gebouw is van binnen en buiten prachtig. De eetzaal is bijna 15 meter hoog. Met speciale lichtjes is het plafond omgetoverd tot een sterrenhemel. Het ziet er behoorlijk echt uit. Tussen het plafond en de vloer zweven muziekspelers op wolkjes. Ik kijk er een tijdje naar, omdat ik geen idee heb hoe de wolkjes met de muziekkanten erop in de lucht blijven. Er zijn onvoorstelbaar veel bankjes en stoelen in de zaal neergezet. Verspreid over de zaal zijn open haarden, bloementuintjes en vijvers met allerlei vissen geplaatst. In het midden van de zaal is een plek gereserveerd om op te dansen en voor het optreden van een aantal artiesten.

Maar het eten is nog wel het meest verbazingwekkende. Ik dacht dat ik toch wel aardig wat eten had gezien in mijn vorige bezoek aan het Capitool, maar nu zie ik nog steeds allerlei soorten eten dat ik niet ken naast allemaal lekkernijen die ik al wel ken. Ik zie hoe Katniss naast mij met verbazing naar al het eten kijkt.

'Ik wil alles in deze kamer proeven,' zegt ze tegen mij. Ik kijk haar aan. Ze eet al dagen achtereen slecht en nu wil ze alles in deze kamer proeven. Wat mij trouwens een onmogelijke taak lijkt gezien de hoeveelheid verschillende soorten eten. Maar we worden gefilmd dus ik laat mijn verbaasdheid niet zien. 'Dan mag je wel rustig aan,' doen waarschuw ik haar. 'Goed,' zegt ze. 'Niet meer dan één hapje van elk gerecht.' Samen met Katniss loop ik naar een tafel met ruim twintig verschillende soepen. Katniss kiest een oranje soep bestrooid met noten en zaden. 'Ik zou de hele avond alleen maar dit kunnen eten!' zegt ze na de eerste hap. Maar in plaats daarvan probeert ze ook nog een aantal andere soepen.

We krijgen maar weinig rust. We moeten talloze handen schudden, foto's laten maken en luchtkusjes geven of laten geven. Ik zie heel veel mensen met dezelfde spotgaaienspeld als die van Katniss lopen. De speld lijkt een nieuwe trend te zijn. Ook hebben veel mensen een spotgaai op hun riemgespen geplaatst of op hun huid laten tatoeëren. Ik vraag me af of de Spotgaaienspeld niet ook een symbool is geworden van opstand. Als dit zo is zal president Snow zeker niet blij zijn met de hoeveelheid spotgaaisymbolen op dit feest.

Wanneer we ook maar even rust hebben. Zoekt Katniss weer naar nieuwe lekkernijen op de tafels. Ze neemt van alles een hapje en geeft de rest aan mij. Vaak is hetgene wat over blijft pas na een paar happen weg waardoor ik al gauw behoorlijk vol zit. Het vele eten is zeker lekker, maar het zet me ook tot nadenken. Waarom is er hier zoveel eten in overvloed terwijl er in District 12 en zoveel andere districten mensen omkomen van de honger? Het lijkt mij toch echt niet eerlijk dat de mensen die het eten produceren er niet van mogen genieten.

Na tien tafels geeft Katniss het op. Ook zij zit propvol. Toch heeft ze lang niet zoveel gegeten als ik aangezien ik al haar resten moest opmaken. Ik voel me alsof ik elk moment uit elkaar kan barsten. Maar het leek me zonde om het eten weg te gooien. Net wanneer we allebei zijn uitgegeten komen we het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss tegen. Het zijn drie mensen die er jong uitzien. Ik heb ze eigenlijk nog nooit langer dan twee seconden hun mond zien houden. Ook nu praten ze ons de oren van het hoofd. Hun Capitoolaccent klinkt nog vreemder nu ze ook nog aangeschoten zijn door de vele drankjes. Ik kan uit hun uitspraken in ieder geval opmaken dat dit één van hun mooiste feestjes ooit is.

'Waarom eten jullie niet?' vraagt één van de twee vrouwen uit het team. 'Ik heb al gegeten, maar ik kan echt niet meer,' antwoord Katniss. Het hele team begint naar mijn mening veel te hard te lachen. 'Daar laat de rest zich ook niet door tegenhouden, hoor!' zegt de man uit het team. Hij heeft oranje pijpenkrullen en blijkt Flavius te heten. Het team neemt ons mee naar een tafeltje waar hoge wijnglaasjes staan met een doorzichtige vloeistof erin. 'Dit moet je drinken,' zegt Flavius. Blijkbaar is het een drankje wat het volle gevoel verzacht. Iets wat ik na alle restjes van Katniss wel kan gebruiken.

Wanneer ik een glaasje pak en er een slok uit wil nemen beginnen de drie mensen te gillen. 'Niet hier!' Roept de vrouw die Octavia wordt genoemd. 'Je moet het daar doen,' zegt de andere vrouw. Ze wijst naar de deur die na de toiletten wijst. 'Anders komt het hier allemaal op de grond terecht!' Ik kijk naar het vloeistof waarvan ik niet weet wat het is en dan begint het me te dagen. 'Bedoel je dat ik hiervan ga overgeven?' Ze knikken alle drie heftig. 'Ja natuurlijk, zodat je kunt blijven eten,' zegt Octavia. 'Ik ben al twee keer geweest. Iedereen doet het, anders is zo'n feest toch helemaal niet leuk?'

Ik voel mijn kaken op elkaar drukken en zet het kleine glaasje zorgvuldig terug op de tafel. Ik wil hier weg. Ik voel hoe de verspilling en onverschilligheid van deze mensen mij kwaad maakt. 'Kom, Katniss, zullen we dansen?' Ik neem haar aan mijn hand mee naar de dansvloer samen zwieren we over de dansvloer. Het dansen hebben we van Effie geleerd, want op veel feestjes in het Capitool wordt gedanst en iedereen wil wel met een winnaar dansen dus moesten wij het toch echt leren. Een tijdje zeggen we niets. Dan wil ik toch vertellen wat me dwars zit. 'Je doet braaf mee, je denkt dat je het wel aankunt, dat ze misschien best meevallen, en dan..'

Door de kwaadheid om deze vorm van verspilling kan ik de woorden niet vinden. Terwijl ik juist zo goed ben met woorden. Ik denk aan Mitchell en Lyana die het hoofd niet boven water zouden kunnen houden wanneer ik hen geen brood zou brengen. En hetzelfde geld voor Karls vriendin Sindra en haar familie. En al die andere mensen die zodra ze ook maar iets verdient hebben hun zuurverdiende geld bij mij vader of moeder op de toonbank leggen om een brood te kopen voor hun gezin. Ik walg ervan om te zien hoe men hier met eten omgaat dat anderen goed zouden kunnen gebruiken.

'Peeta,' zegt Katniss. 'We moeten ons hier voor hun plezier doodvechten. Dit stelt in verhouding niets voor.' Natuurlijk heeft ze gelijk maar het stoort me. 'Dat weet ik,' zeg ik dan ook. 'Dat weet ik wel. Maar soms kan ik er gewoon niet meer tegen. Dan wordt het zo erg dat ik. Dat ik mezelf bijna niet meer in de hand heb.' Ik zwijg even en denk aan de vredebewakers die ons terug wilden dwingen in het Gerechtsgebouw van District 11 nadat ze de oude man hadden vermoord. Toen werd ik zo kwaad dat ik ze ruw opzij duwde. Een vorm van opstandigheid waar ik ongestraft mee weg kwam. Misschien is opstandigheid iets wat dit land nodig heeft.

Ik kijk naar de cameraploeg. Deze doen zich te goed aan wat schaaldieren op een tafel naast hen. En de muziek overstemt elk gesprek tussen dansende stelletjes. 'Misschien hadden we het anders moeten doen, Katniss,' fluister ik met mijn gezicht dicht bij het hare terwijl we verder zwieren op de muziek. 'Hadden we wát anders moeten doen?' vraagt ze. 'misschien hadden we niet moeten proberen om de districten tot bedaren te brengen,' antwoord ik zachtjes. Katniss schrikt en kijkt gauw van links naar rechts. Ik besef dat ik te ver ben gegaan. De muren hebben oren in het Capitool. 'Sorry,' zeg ik. 'Bewaar maar voor thuis,' zegt ze zacht.

Op dat moment komt Portia naar ons toe met een grote en wat zwaargebouwde man. Ze vertelt dat de man Plutarch Heavensbee heet en de nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker is. De man glimlacht en vraagt of hij Katniss van me mag lenen. Ik reik hem Katniss' hand aan zoals de etiquette dat voorschrijft en waarschuw hem goedlachs dat hij niet te gehecht aan mijn verloofde moet raken. Een waarschuwing die hij wat mij betreft best letterlijk mag nemen. Hij neemt Katniss van me over en beweegt zich met haar over de dansvloer. Hoewel ze het goed probeert te verbergen zie ik dat ze zich niet op haar gemak voelt bij hem.

Nu ik niet meer in het gezelschap van Katniss ben loop ik door de zaal. Eenzaam hoef ik niet te zijn. Veel mensen feliciteren me, houden een kort praatje met me of willen met me op de foto. Een wat oudere vrouw wil persé in mijn arm knijpen om mijn spieren te voelen. Grenzen hebben de mensen hier niet echt. Terwijl ik door de zaal loop kom ik Effie tegen. Ze heeft duidelijk wat wijntjes op, maar ze is niet dronken. Ze grijpt me bij de schouder. 'Het is de bedoeling dat we allemaal om één uur weer in de trein zitten. Onthoud je dat?' Ik verzeker haar dat ik eraan zal denken en beweeg me weer verder door de zaal. Op een gegeven moment kom ik bij een tafel terecht waar een flink aantal taarten op uitgestald staan. Verbaasd kijk ik naar precieze figuurtjes die op de taarten geglazuurd zijn. Sommige figuurtjes zijn zo klein dat ik deze nooit met de hand zou kunnen namaken.

'Prachtig nietwaar?' Ik kijk op van de taarten in de richting van de stem. Schuin achter me staat een man met een glas rode wijn tegen een pilaar aangeleund. Hij ziet er fit uit en besteed duidelijk veel aandacht aan zijn uiterlijk. Wat grijs haar bij zijn slapen verraad dat hij rond de vijftig jaar oud moet zijn. Ik knik. 'Ik heb nog nooit taarten gezien die zo precies versierd zijn,' antwoord ik. De man lacht en doet een paar stappen naar me toe. Hij wijst op een minuscule bliksemschicht die op een witte taart is geglazuurd. 'Het is niet makkelijk om zulke kleine figuren op een taart te glazuren. De glazuur moet niet uitlopen en alle lijnen moeten perfect recht zijn.' Ik kijk de man bewonderend aan. 'U lijkt er verstand van te hebben,' zeg ik. De man lacht opnieuw. 'Dat is wel te hopen,' zegt hij. 'Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor het maken van de taarten!' Ik lach met de man mee. 'Maakt u zelf de taarten?' vraag ik hem. De man schud zijn hoofd. 'Al jaren niet meer. Ik hou een oofje in het zeil terwijl de bakker het werk doen,' antwoord hij met een glimlach. 'Wacht. Ik haal ze wel,' zegt hij waarna hij haastig wegloopt.

Terwijl ik wacht op de man neem ik nog een aantal felicitaties in ontvangst. Al gauw verschijnt hij weer met drie andere mannen. Deze mensen glazuren de taarten voor grote feesten als deze. De mannen zijn duidelijk blij dat een winnaar die ook nog eens een bakkerszoon is zoveel interesse toont in hun product. Terwijl de bakkers afwisselend mijn vragen beantwoorden over de kleur die zij het glazuur weten te geven of welke instrumenten ze gebruiken voor het maken van de precieze lijnen van de figuurtjes voegt Katniss zich weer bij ons.

Ik stel op mijn gemak nog een aantal vragen aan de enthousiaste bakkers en bedank hen vriendelijk wanneer ze een aantal kleinere taartjes voor me inpakken zodat ik het glazuurwerk thuis nog eens rustig kan bekijken.

'Effie zei dat we om één uur in de trein moesten zitten. Ik vraag me af hoe laat het is,' zeg ik tegen Katniss terwijl ik om me heen kijk in de hoop dat er ergens een klok hangt. 'Bijna twaalf uur,' antwoord Katniss die wat aan een chocoladetaartje plukt. Net op dat moment komt Effie bij ons staan. 'Tijd en bedankt en tot ziens te zeggen!' zegt ze met een blije stem. Blijkbaar was dit voor haar in ieder geval een geslaagde avond. Al gauw hebben we onze stylisten gevonden. Samen met hen gaan we nog even langs een aantal belangrijke mensen waar we netjes afscheid van nemen. Hierna jaagt Effie ons bijna naar de deur.

'moeten we president Snow niet bedanken?' vraag ik aan Effie. 'Het is immers zijn huis.' 'O, hij is niet zo van de feestjes. Te druk,' antwoord Effie. 'Ik heb al geregeld dat er morgen bedankbriefjes en cadeaus bij hem worden afgeleverd.' Nou. Als Effie denkt dat dat voldoende is dan zal het wel zou zijn. Ik weet niet of de president overtuigd is van onze liefde, maar onbeleefd gedrag zal ons zeker niet helpen bij het overtuigen van hem. 'Daar ben je!' Effie zwaait naar twee bedienden die een stomdronken Haymitch tussen hen in hebben. Hij wordt samen met de rest van ons in een geblindeerde auto gezet en hiermee rijden we door de straten richting het station.

We zitten op tijd in de trein. Deze vertrekt om precies één uur van het station. Haymitch, die te dronken is om nog van enig nut te zijn, wordt naar zijn coupé gebracht. Cinna besteld thee voor ons waarna we on de tafel gaan zitten om naar de instructies van Effie luistert. Ze neemt haar schema met ons door en verteld ons dat de Toer nog niet voorbij is. 'We hebben ook het Oogstfeest in District 12 nog. Dus stel ik voor dat we onze thee opdrinken en meteen naar bed gaan.' Hier zijn we het allemaal mee eens. Het feest is voor iedereen vermoeiend geweest.

Nadat ik mezelf in mijn eigen kamer heb gedoucht ga ik naar Katniss' kamer. Ze ligt al te slapen wanneer ik binnen kom. Zachtjes stap ik bij haar in het bed en omsluit haar met mijn armen. Met mijn armen stevig om haar heen geslagen val ik ook al snel in slaap.

Wanneer ik wakker wordt is de zon al uren op. Door de vermoeidheid heb ik lang geslapen. Ik voel me bijzonder goed uitgerust na deze lange nacht zonder nare dromen. Katniss ligt nog veilig in mijn armen te slapen. Ze ligt met haar rug naar me toe met haar hoofd om mijn arm. Ik kijk hoe ze rustig adem haalt en laat mijn vingers over haar donkere haren glijden. Ze ziet er zo vredig uit dat ik zou willen dat we hier nog uren zouden liggen. Al gauw wordt ze wakker. Ze draait zich zachtjes om en ziet dat ik al wakker ben. 'Geen nachtmerries,' zeg ik tevreden. 'Wat?' vraagt ze zacht. 'Je hebt vannacht geen nachtmerries gehad,' zeg ik. Ze knikt zachtjes. 'Maar ik heb wel gedroomd,' zegt ze met een frons. 'Ik liep achter een spotgaai aan. Heel lang. Eigenlijk was het Rue. Of nou ja, hij zong met haar stem.' Ik denk terug aan onze interviews na de Spelen waar ik op se schermen zag hoe Rue in Katniss' armen stierf. De dood van het meisje moet erg moeilijk zijn geweest voor haar. Ik strijk wat haar weg van haar voorhoofd. 'Waar bracht ze je naartoe?' vraag ik. 'Ik weet het niet. We zijn er nooit aangekomen,' zegt ze. 'Maar ik voelde me heel gelukkig.' Je sliep ook alsof je je gelukkig voelde,' zeg ik.

'Peeta, hoe komt het dat ik het nooit merk als jij een nachtmerrie hebt?' vraagt ze. Ik denk even na. 'Ik weet het niet. Ik geloof niet dat ik het uitschreeuw of wild in het rond sla of zoiets. Ik word gewoon verlamd van angst wakker,' antwoord ik. 'Dan moet je me gewoon wakker maken,' zegt ze zacht. 'Dat hoeft niet. Ik ben in mijn nachtmerries vooral bang om jou kwijt te raken. Zodra ik besef dat je naast me ligt is het weer goed,' beken ik. Nu we het erover hebben besef ik dat dit onze laatste nacht samen is. In District 12 zal ik weer in mijn eigen huis en bed slapen. 'Zal thuis wel erger zijn, als ik weer alleen slaap,' zeg ik peinzend.

In District 12 is er een heel programma voor ons opgezet. Vanavond hebben we een diner in het huis van de burgemeester. En morgen wordt het Oogstfeest gehouden samen met een eremanifestatie voor ons. Tijdens het Oogstfeest wordt er voor alle inwoners van ons district een maaltijd gehouden wat bekostigt is door het Capitool. Ik glimlach bij de gedachte dat iedereen morgen zoveel kan eten als hij wil.

Wanneer we op het station zijn verlaten we de trein en zwaaien en lachen even voor de camera's. Dan worden we met een auto naar het huis van de burgemeester gereden. Tijd om even met mijn familie te praten is er niet. In het huis van de burgemeester Wordt ik klaargemaakt voor het diner. Tijdens het diner zie ik mijn familie weer. Mitchell en Karl zijn oprecht blij me te zien. Karl vertrouwt me toe dat mijn vader toch is opgestaan tegen mijn moeder en een aantal keren zelf brood is gaan brengen bij Mitchell en Lyana. Ik ben hier erg blij om en geef mijn vader dan ook een oprechte omhelzing wanneer ik hem zie.

Tussen de vele gezinnen zie ik ook het gezin Hawthorne zitten. Ik zie een aantal jongere kinderen waar ik Gale weleens mee heb zien lopen. Dat moeten zijn broertjes en zusje zijn. Gale zelf is niet bij het diner aanwezig.

De volgende dag is het Oogstfeest met hat manifestatie ter ere van ons plaats op het plein in District 12. Ik eet mijn eten met smaak terwijl ik alle kinderen ongelovig zie kijken naar al het lekkere eten voor hen. Na een tijdje zie ik dat Gale wederom niet aanwezig is. Langzaam begin ik te beseffen wat ik Gale heb aangedaan toen ik op één knie zakte en Katniss vroeg met mij te trouwen. Ik heb hem zijn enige kans op een toekomst met Katniss afgenomen. Het eten smaakt opeens een stuk minder lekker.

* * *

 **Een hoofdstuk waarin niet bijzonder veel gebeurd deze keer. In de volgende hoofdstukken richt ik me weer wat meer op Peeta's leven in District 12. Jullie hebben al kennis gemaakt met zijn familie en vrienden. Wat vinden jullie van hen? En zijn er nog dingen waar ik me extra op moet richten in deze hoofdstukken? Laat het weten in een review of een PM!**


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Voordat ik met het verhaal begin: Ik heb een video gemaakt waarbij ik beelden uit de "Hunger Games-franchise" heb gemonteerd onder het lied "This is war" van 30 seconds to Mars. Het lied gaat over hoe oorlog kan uitmonden in een betere wereld en past goed bij deze franchise de link naar dit filmpje is** **watch?v=D791Si8hoBs Veel kijk- en leesplezier!**

* * *

 **Wanneer Peeta zijn gewone leven in District 12 weer oppakt, lijkt alles anders te gaan worden.**

* * *

Samen met Karl ploeter ik door de sneeuw terwijl we de zware kar achter ons aantrekken. Mijn moeder loopt een paar meter voor ons. We zijn op weg naar het plein om de wekelijkse inkopen te doen. Deze bestaan vooral uit zakken meel voor de bakkerij. Hoewel ik niet meer bij mijn ouders in de bakkerij woon, help ik hen nog wel elke week bij het opstapelen van de zakken meel op de wagen. Het is een platte zware wagen die er roestig uitziet. Ik vermoed dat de wagen gemaakt is om door een paard te worden voortgetrokken, maar in District 12 zijn er geen paarden. En als er al paarden waren konden mijn ouders die niet betalen.

Het is al wat later in de ochtend wanneer we op het plein bij de meelboer aankomen. Het is er al druk. Samen met Karl parkeer ik de wagen achter de voorraadschuur waar we de zakken meel uit kunnen pakken. Mijn moeder bromt dat ze nog wat boodschappen moet doen en verdwijnt. Ik zucht. Vroeger gingen Karl en ik samen met mijn vader de wekelijkse inkopen doen. Dat vond ik altijd het leukste moment van de week. Op het plein was altijd wat te beleven en mijn vader maakte het altijd gezellig. Tijdens de Toer heeft mijn vader zich vertild bij het stapelen van de zakken meel op de wagen en daarom is hij vandaag in de bakkerij gebleven. Nu mijn moeder mee gaat is de sfeer meteen wat ongemakkelijker.

Karl gaat op de wagen staan en ik geef hem de zakken meel aan terwijl hij ze netjes neerlegt. Op het plein zie ik mensen die inkopen doen en mensen die zomaar wat lijken te staan om te kijken of er wat te beleven valt. Ook zie ik wat vredebewakers die de boel in de gaten houden. Door de grote hoeveelheid armoede is diefstal iets wat veelvuldig voorkomt in District 12.

Terwijl ik de zakken broer aan mijn broer geef zie ik hoe hoofdvredebewaker Cray op het plein verschijnt. Hij is waarschijnlijk op weg naar de As om zijn wekelijkse drankvoorraad te kopen. Terwijl hij over het plein loopt blijft hij staan bij een knap meisje dat uit de Laag komt. Ik heb haar weleens zien lopen. Aan haar holle ogen en die van haar familie is te zien dat er in haar gezin veel armoede is. Ik zie hoe Cray met het meisje praat. Terwijl hij dit doet strijkt hij met zijn hand over haar wang. Hierna zie ik hoe zijn hand langzaam via haar schouder naar haar borst glijd. Ik voel mijn kaken verstrakken wanneer hij ongegeneerd een kneepje geeft in de borst van de jonge vrouw. Aan het gezicht van de jonge vrouw is te zien dat ze de aanraking niet fijn vindt, maar ze laat hem begaan. Onze hoofvredebewaker is niet een wreed iemand. In District 12 worden er eigenlijk nooit zweepslagen uitgedeeld en de As, een oude opslagplaats voor steenkolen waar nu handel gedreven wordt via een zwarte markt, wordt door hem volledig gedoogd. Hij koopt er immers zelf ook zijn drank. Toch hebben veel mensen een hekel aan deze vredebewaker. Deels, omdat hij een alcoholist is, maar vooral omdat het geen geheim is dat hij jonge meisjes en vrouwen eten of geld aanbied om met hem naar bed te gaan. In de wintermaanden, wanneer de honger het grootst is, staat er 's avonds weleens een rij aan vrouwen bij hem voor de deur.

Ik hoor hoe Karl luid rochelt en op de grond spuugt. 'Wat een walgelijke vent is die Cray toch,' zegt hij zonder enige moeite te doen om zijn stem zachter te laten klinken. Ik kijk hem boos aan terwijl ik hem de volgende zak aanreik. 'Zeg het anders nog even wat harder zodat je zeker weet dat hij het hoort,' zeg ik verwijtend. 'Maak je niet zo druk, Peeta,' zegt mijn broer met een wegwuifgebaar. 'Hij heeft me heus niet gehoord.' Ik zucht terwijl ik de volgende zak oppak. Zo is Karl nu eenmaal. Roekeloos en onbezorgd.

Ondertussen is Cray verdwenen in de richting van de As. Nadat Karl en ik nog wat zakken op de platte wagen hebben gestapeld zijn we klaar. Samen lopen we naar de kledingwinkel. We hebben onze moeder hier naar binnen zien gaan en we gaan haar achterna om te zien of ze onze hulp kan gebruiken met het dragen van de gekochte kledingstukken. Wanneer we de winkel inlopen horen we onze moeder luidruchtig mopperen over de prijs van de kledingstukken en stoffen die ze heeft gekost. 'Als u die prijzen nog hoger maakt, loopt iedereen binnenkort naakt door District 12!' zegt ze fel terwijl ze het bedrag betaalt. Hierna kijkt ze over haar schouder naar ons. "Neem die spullen mee!' bijt ze ons toe terwijl ze naar de bundel kleding wijst. 'Neem onze moeder het niet kwalijk,' zegt mijn broer terwijl hij de ene helft van de bundel kleding pakt. 'Ze heeft vandaag de bokkenpruik op,' val ik in terwijl ik de rest van de toonbank pak. De ogen van onze moeder schieten vuur, maar ze zegt niks wanneer ze uit de winkel verdwijnt. Karl en ik grijnzen naar elkaar. We weten dat onze moeder niks meer kan doen tegen ons. Karl laat zich niet meer slaan en ik woon niet meer bij mijn ouders.

Wanneer we weer over het plein lopen naar de meelboer om alles op de kar te laden en weer naar de bakkerij te gaan, zien we hoe Cray haastig met een groep vredebewakers meeloopt. Onder zijn arm heeft hij een aantal drankflessen. Hij kijkt bezorgd en opent 1 van de flessen en neemt er een grote slok uit. Karl trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Ik vraag me af wat er aan de hand is,' zegt hij peinzend terwijl we verder lopen. 'Geen idee,' antwoord ik afwezig. Ik kan het niet helpen dat ik moet denken aan de onrust die ik tijdens de Toer heb gezien in de districten. Zoiets zal toch niet in ons district gebeuren?

Na onze brutaliteit is onze moeder rechtstreeks naar de bakkerij gelopen. Karl en ik pakken het hengsel van de wagen en ploeteren weer door de sneeuw. Nu de kar een stuk zwaarder is duurt het veel langer voordat we weer terug zijn. Eenmaal daar help ik Karl bij het uitladen van de kar. Wanneer alle zakken meel in het magazijn van de bakkerij liggen is het werk gedaan. Mijn vader is bezig met het vegen van de bakkerij. Karl had hem gevraagd om rustig aan te doen nu hij last heeft van zijn rug, maar mijn vader kan maar slecht stilzitten. Hij is graag bezig. Ik zeg hem nog even gedag voor ik naar huis ga. 'Kom je vanavond weer naar ons toe, Peeta?' vraagt hij. Ik knik met tegenzin. Ik heb met mijn vader afgesproken dat ik één keer per week bij hen kom eten. Maar het is eigenlijk nooit gezellig. Mitchell woont niet meer bij mijn ouders en mijn moeder is nog steeds hetzelfde. Maar toch houd ik me aan de afspraak om mijn vader niet te kwetsen.

Wanneer ik thuis ben haal ik nog wat slaap in. Ik ben vanochtend gewoon weer om vier uur opgestaan om brood te bakken en bij mijn vaste adressen rond te brengen. Hierna maak ik nog één van de kamers in mijn huis schoon. Het is fijn om een groot en modern huis te hebben, maar het is een hoop werk om het schoon te houden. Wanneer ik klaar ben begint het buiten te schemeren. Ik besluit me te douchen en me te verkleden. Hierna verlaat ik mijn huis om bij mijn ouders te gaan eten.

Wanneer ik de Winnaarswijk uitloop kom ik Katniss tegen. Ik kan aan haar kleding zien dat ze naar het bos is geweest. 'Op jacht geweest?' vraag ik terwijl ik niet al te verwijtend probeer te klinken. Het stoort me dat ze nog steeds gaat jagen zelfs nu we er behoorlijk zeker van kunnen zijn dat president Snow ons in de gaten houdt. 'Niet echt,' antwoord ze ontwijkend. 'Ga je naar de stad?' 'Ja,' antwoord ik. 'Ik wordt geacht bij mijn familie te eten vanavond.' 'Ik loop wel even een stukje met je mee,' zegt ze.

Zwijgend lopen we naast elkaar richting de stad. Het is niet dat ik niet met Katniss wil praten. Maar ik vind het lastig. Hoewel ik steeds tegen mezelf zeg dat ze het volste recht heeft om weer zoveel mogelijk met haar vriend Gale op te trekken stoort het me toch. Het is gewoon jaloezie. En ik neem het mezelf kwalijk dat ik deze gedachtes heb.

'Peeta, als ik zou vragen of je met mij het district wil ontvluchten, zou je dan meegaan?' Ik sta verschrikt stil en pak Katniss' arm vast. Ik weet dat ze het meent. Haar stem klonk serieus. Ik kijk haar peilend aan. 'Hangt er vanaf waarom je het vraagt,' zeg ik langzaam. 'President Snow vond me niet overtuigend genoeg. Er is een opstand uitgebroken in District 8. We moeten weg,' zegt ze haastig. Ik kan al deze informatie bijna niet verwerken. Dat de president ons niet overtuigend vond verbaast me niet. Maar een opdracht in District 8? Hoe is ze dat te weten gekomen? En nu wil ze weggaan? Hoe ziet ze dat dan voor zich? Wie gaan er allemaal mee?

'En wie bedoel je met "we" alleen jij en ik? Nee. Wie zou er nog meer meegaan?' vraag ik enigszins verontwaardigt door al deze verwarring. 'Mijn familie. Die van jou, als ze willen. Haymitch misschien,' somt ze op. Maar dat is niet wat ik wil weten. 'En Gale?' vraag ik. 'Ik weet het niet. Hij heeft misschien nadere plannen,' antwoord ze. Ze heeft hem er in ieder geval al wel over gesproken voordat ze er met mij over sprak. Terwijl dit mij toch net zo goed of misschien wel meer aangaat. Ik was degene die samen met haar moest proberen de president te overtuigen.

Katniss doet alsof ze erover nadenkt om het district met mij te ontvluchten ongeacht of Gale nu meegaat of niet ,maar ik besef dat ze dat nooit zou doen. Ze is te gehecht aan Gale om dat te doen. Bovendien zouden Gale en zijn familie alleen nog maar meer gevaar lopen hierdoor. Nee. Ik denk niet dat ze werkelijk van plan is om District 12 te ontvluchten. Ik schud mijn hoofd en moet ondanks deze nieuwe, vervelende situatie glimlachen van dit ondoordachte plan. 'Dat zal vast. Best. Katniss ik ga wel mee,' zeg ik. Ze kijkt verbaasd. 'Echt?' vraagt ze. 'Tuurlijk,' antwoord ik schamper. 'Maar ik weet zeker dat jij niet gaat.' Ze rukt zich boos los uit mijn greep. 'Dan ken je mij nog niet. Bereid je maar vast voor. We kunnen elk moment vertrekken.' Ze loopt met flinke passen bij mij vandaan. 'Katniss,' zeg ik. Ze blijft met grote stappen doorlopen. 'Katniss, wacht nou even,' dring ik aan terwijl ik hard achter haar aan loop terwijl ik ervoor oppas dat mijn kunstbeen niet uitglijd in de sneeuw. Ik ga weer naast haar lopen. 'Ik ga echt met je mee, als jij dat wilt. Ik denk gewoon dat we het beter met Haymitch kunnen bespreken. Zodat we het niet erger maken voor iedereen,' leg ik uit.

Ondertussen zijn we bijna bij het plein. Ik zie een grote menigte staan. Er is blijkbaar iets te zien op het plein. Ik ga op mijn tenen staan in een poging over de mensen heen te kijken. 'Wat is dat?' vraag ik mezelf hardop af. Ik hoor een raar gefluit gevolgd door een klap. Het is niet het gefluit, maar de klap die me bezorgd maakt. Het doet me denken aan het geluid van de klappen die ik van mijn moeder kreeg wanneer ze een riem gebruikte. Er is iets slechts op het plein gaande.

'Kom,' zeg ik tegen Katniss. Eenmaal bij het plein aangekomen kunnen we door de opeengepakte menigte nog steeds niet zien wat er gebeurd. Ik zie een kist staan tegen de snoepwinkel. Ik klim er op om te zien wat er aan de hand is. Wanneer ik op de kist geklauterd ben, steek ik mijn linkerhand naar Katniss uit terwijl ik me op mijn knieën opricht om het plein te bekijken. En dan zie ik het. Gale is met zijn polsen vastgebonden aan een houten paal. Zijn shirt is losgescheurd van zijn bovenlijf en zijn rug is bedekt met bloed. Hij hangt bewusteloos op zijn knieën. Boven hem is een wild dier aan de paal vastgespijkerd. En dan zie ik ook de man naast hem die de zweep optilt om deze voor de zoveelste keer op Gales rug te laten neerdalen. Hij heeft het uniform van een hoofdvredebewaker met het is niet Cray.

Ik schrik. Katniss mag dit niet zien. Wanneer ze dit ziet draait ze helemaal door en Joost mag weten wat er dan gebeurd. Ik moet haar wegsturen en dit zelf op één of andere manier oplossen. Ik duw Katniss die zich aan mijn handen optrekt bruusk terug. 'Niet doen. Wegwezen, nu!' fluister ik gejaagd. 'Hè?' vraagt ze verbaasd. Ze probeert alsnog op de kist te klauteren. 'Ga naar huis, Katniss. Ik kom er zo aan, echt waar!' zeg ik. Ze trekt zich los uit mijn hand en wringt zich tussen de menigte door. Ik hoor hoe een aantal mensen haar nog gedempt waarschuwen, maar het is al te laat.

'Nee!' schreeuwt Katniss terwijl ze het plein opstormt. En ze werpt zichzelf tussen de man en Gale waardoor de zweep haar treft. Ik voel hoe ik heet wordt van woede. Hoe durft deze man haar zo te slaan. Ik maak aanstalten om van de kist af te stappen. Richting de man. Wat er nu gaat gebeuren zal nooit meer recht te breien zijn.

* * *

 **Een kort maar krachtig hoofdstuk. We duiken weer een klein beetje Peeta's leven in District 12 in. Ik vraag me af wat jullie hiervan vinden. Ik vraag me vooral af wat jullie vinden van de uitwerking van zijn oudere broer Karl. Ik heb besloten dat hij degene zal zijn van Peeta's familie die in dit boek het vaakst terugkomt. Laat in review weten wat jullie van hem vinden.**


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Samen met Haymitch probeert Peeta te voorkomen dat Gale bezwijkt onder de zweepslagen.**

* * *

'Aan de kant!' sis ik naar de mensen die voor de kist staan. Ze proberen meteen ruimte voor me te maken. Terwijl ik me van de kist laat glijden zie ik een vredebewaker bij de man met de zweep op de grond liggen. Hij beweegt niet. Katniss is na de klap van de zweep op haar gezicht op haar knieën gezakt. 'Hou op!' gilt ze. 'Straks gaat hij dood!' De man negeert haar en heft zijn arm op om weer toe te slaan. Ik weet dat ik nooit op tijd bij de man ben om hem te stoppen. 'Ho!' roept een stem. Haymitch werkt zich uit de menigte. Hij struikelt onhandig over de vredebewaker die op de grond ligt. Hij krabbelt snel overeind en loopt naar Katniss en pakt haar bij de arm. Ik blijf vertwijfeld staan. Wat is Haymitch' plan?

Haymitch trekt Katniss overeind en pakt haar bij de kin. 'O heel fijn,' zegt hij met een mopperstem. 'Ze heeft volgende week een fotosessie om haar bruidsjurken te laten zien. Hoe ga ik dit aan haar stylist verkopen?' De man met de zweep kijkt nog eens goed naar Katniss. Hij begint langzaam te begrijpen wie hij geslagen heeft. Het is logisch dat hij haar niet herkent heeft nu ze zonder make-up en dure jurken door District 12 wandelt.

De man lijkt niet van zijn stuk gebracht te zijn. 'Ze heeft de bestraffing van een schuldig bevonden misdadiger verstoord,' zegt hij boos. 'Al had ze verdomme het Gerechtsgebouw opgeblazen!' schreeuwt Haymitch boos. 'Moet je haar wang nou zien! Dacht dat je daar over een week mee voor de camera kan verschijnen?' Ik houd mijn adem in. Haymitch speelt hoog spel. Hij probeert de man van zijn stuk te brengen met het modeverhaaltje over Katniss' fotosessie voor haar bruidsjurken. Dit kan fout gaan. Maar het is in ieder geval beter dan mijn idee besef ik. Dat bestond namelijk aan naar voren stappen en die arrogante vent met zijn zweep tegen de grond werken.

De man kijkt nog eens goed naar Haymitch en Katniss. 'Dat is mijn probleem niet,' zegt hij. Zijn ogen lijken staan nu toch iets twijfelend. 'O, nee?' vraagt Haymitch uitdagend. 'Nou, vriend, dat wordt het zo meteen wel. Het eerste wat ik doe als ik thuiskom, is het Capitool bellen. Eens kijken wie jou toestemming heeft gegeven om het knappe gezichtje van mijn winnares tot moes te meppen!' Pure bluf, besef ik. Haymitch heeft zijn telefoon al jaren geleden in een dronken bui van de muur gerukt. Het wordt nu erop of eronder.

'Hij heeft gestroopt,' houde de man vol. 'Wat heeft zij daar überhaupt mee te maken?' Ik grijp in voordat Haymitch weer iets verzint waardoor hij door de mand kan vallen zoals zijn verhaal over dat hij het Capitool gaat bellen. Ik loop naar de paal toe. ; Hij is haar neef,' zeg ik terwijl ik Katniss arm pak en naar me toe trek. 'En zij is mijn verloofde. Dus als je hem wilt pakken, moet je eerst langs ons,' zeg ik uitdagend. Ik ga tegen het Capitool in, maar speel het spel wel precies zoals het Capitool het heeft bedacht. Het Capitool heeft Gale tijdens de 74e Hongerspelen geïnterviewd over de Katniss toen zij één van de laatste acht deelnemers was. Gale werd toen gepresenteerd als de neef van Katniss om zo uit te sluiten dat Katniss iets met Gale zou kunnen hebben. Het was immers de bedoeling dat wij verliefd op elkaar waren. En daarom presenteer ik Gale nu ook als Katniss' neef.

De man lijkt niet te weten wat hij moet doen, Hij kijkt vertwijfeld achterom naar de vredebewakers achter hem. Dit zijn nog gewoon de vredebewakers die al jaren in District 12 rondlopen. Een vrouw stapt naar voren. 'Volgens mij is het vereiste aantal zweepslagen voor een eerste vergrijp uitgedeeld, meneer,' zegt ze. 'Tenzij u hem ter dood wil veroordelen; dat vonnis zal dan door het vuurpeloton worden voltrokken.' 'Is dat hier standaardprotocol?' vraagt de man die nog steeds de zweep vast heeft. 'Ja meneer,' zegt de vrouw zelfverzekerd. Ik betwijfel of ze het wel weet. Er worden hier nooit zweepslagen uitgedeeld. Een aantal andere vredebewakers knikken bevestigend. De man knikt kort. 'Juist. Neem je neef mee, meisje. En zeg als hij bijkomt maar tegen hem dat ik het vuurpeloton eigenhandig samenstel als hij nog een keer op Capitoolgrond stroopt.' De hand van de man glijdt over het touw van de zweep op een manier dat al het bloed van de zweep over ons heen spat. Hierna rolt hij de zweep op loopt met grote zelfverzekerde passen weg. Mijn spieren ontspannen zich enigszins. Gale mag blijven leven. Maar de jongen is er slecht aan toe. Zijn rug ziet er vreselijk uit. De andere vredebewakers weten niet goed wat te doen. Een aantal hijsen het lichaam van de vredebewaker op die naast ons ligt. Aan het rode haar kan ik zien dat het Darius is. Ik herinner nog hoe hij me in de maling nam toen ik de kom soep uit zijn handen stootte. Nu is hij bewusteloos en heeft hij een enorme bult op zijn hoofd.

'Gale,' zegt Katniss bezorgd terwijl ze zich naar de paal toedraait waar Gale aan vast is gebonden. Ze probeert de knopen van de touwen waar hij mee is vastgebonden los te maken. Dit lukt maar slecht. Een hand rijkt mij een mes aan. Ik snij hiermee gauw de touwen door. Gale valt slap op de grond neer. 'Hij moet naar je moeder,' zegt Haymitch tegen Katniss. Een oude vrouw die haar kleding heeft uitgestald in een kraam, verkoopt ons een plank op Gale op te vervoeren. De meeste mensen zijn gauw verdwenen. Bang om zelf problemen te krijgen wanneer ze ons helpen. Gale wordt op zijn buik op de plank gelegd. Samen met Haymitch en een aantal mijnwerkers die waarschijnlijk bevriend zijn met Gale til ik de plank op en begin te lopen. Een meisje wil ons helpen tillen, maar Katniss vraagt haar Gales moeder in te lichten. Doe wat sneeuw op je gezicht,' zegt Haymitch tegen Katniss. Hij hijgt al enigszins van het lopen en tillen. Ik besef dat het verhaal over Katniss' fotoshoot waar was. Binnenkort wordt ze inderdaad gefotografeerd met verschillende bruidsjurken aan. Dan moet haar gezicht weer goed zijn.

Twee van de mijnwerkers die helpen tillen leggen uit wat er volgens hen is gebeurd. Gale heeft blijkbaar tijdens het jagen een kalkoen geschoten. Eenmaal uit het bos is hij rechtstreeks naar het huis van Cray gegaan. Blijkbaar wil hij goed betalen voor een wilde kalkoen. Maar in het huis van Cray trof hij Romulus Thread aan wat de naam is van onze nieuwe hoofdvredebewaker. Ik ben verbaasd terwijl ik dit hoor. Ik heb onze oude hoofdvredebewaker vanochtend nog gezien. Ik herinner me nog wel hoe hij bezorgd met andere vredebewakers meeliep. Werd hij met een smoes in de val gelokt en gevangengenomen? Niemand heeft hem meer gezien.

Gale is gelijk gearresteerd aangezien de kalkoen die hij bij zich had al genoeg bewijs was hiervoor. Hij werd veroordeeld tot een serie zweepslagen en moet er al ongeveer 40 klappen hebben gehad voordat wij aankwamen. Hij raakte rond de 30 zweepslagen bewusteloos. 'Mazzel dat-ie alleen die kalkoen bij zich had, Als het zijn gebruikelijke buit was geweest, had het nog veel erger kunnen zijn,' zegt één van de mijnwerkers. 'Hij zei tegen Thread dat hij het beest door de Laag had zien wandelen. Dat het blijkbaar onder het hek door was gekropen en dat hij het met een stok had doodgestoken. Nog steeds een misdaad. Maar als ze hadden geweten dat hij in het bos met wapens rondloopt, hadden ze hem zeker ter dood veroordeeld,' zegt een andere.

'Wat is er met Darius gebeurd?' vraag ik aan hen. 'Hij kwam na twintig zweepslagen tussenbeide, zei dat het wel genoeg was geweest. Maar hij zei het niet netjes en officieel, zoals Purnia,' zegt de mijnwerker. Purnia is blijkbaar de vrouw die zei dat het maximaal aantal zweepslagen was uitgedeeld. 'Hij pakte Thread bij zijn arm en Thread gaf hem een klap tegen zijn hoofd met het handvat van de zweep. Die jongen gaat het nog zwaar krijgen.' 'Ik vrees dat wij het allemaal nog zwaar gaan krijgen,' hijgt Haymitch. Terwijl we op weg zijn naar het huis van Katniss begint het te sneeuwen. We versnellen nog eens onze pas en komen al hauw bij het huis aan.

Katniss moeder lijkt na één blik op Gale al te begrijpen wat er is gebeurd. 'Nieuw hoofd,' bromt Haymitch en ze knikt begrijpend. De keukentafel word snel leeggemaakt. Er wordt een witte doek op gelegd waar we Gale zachtjes op laten zakken. Prim haalt snel de medicijnen die volgens Katniss' moeder nodig zijn uit een kastje. Er wordt een of ander medicijn bereid met alle middeltjes in het huis. Ik herinner me dar de moeder van Kantiss de dochter was van de apotheker in District 12. Eenmaal getrouwd met een mijnwerker genas ze nog steeds mensen die niet genoeg geld hebben voor een dokter. Terwijl ze een doek in een vloeistof dompelt en Prim aanwijzingen geeft kijkt ze naar Katniss. 'Is je oog geraakt?' vraagt ze. 'Nee het zit gewoon dicht door de zwelling,' antwoord ze. 'Hou er nog wat sneeuw tegenaan,' zegt ze kort.

'Kun je hem redden?' vraagt Katniss aan haar moeder. Ze antwoord niet. 'Maak je geen zorgen,' zegt Haymitch enigszins troostend. 'Voor Cray er was. Werden er heel vaak zweepslagen uitgedeeld. We brachten ze altijd naar haar. Ik ben niet bekend met zweepslagen. Cray was er al voor ik geboren was. En de slagen die mijn moeder me gaf met de riem lieten striemen achter die vanzelf weer verdwenen. Gales rug wordt voorzichtig schoongemaakt met de doek. Ik pak aan doek van het aanrecht en verdwijn naar buiten om er wat sneeuw in te doen voor Katniss' gezicht. Wanneer ik weer binnen ben zet ik haar in een stoel en hou de doek bij haar oog.

Haymitch stuurt de mijnwerkers, die blijkbaar vrienden van Gale zijn, naar huis. Hij drukt nog wat geld in hun handen voor ze vertrekken. "Wie weet wat er met jullie ploeg gaat gebeuren,' legt hij uit. Net wanneer de mijnwerkers zijn vertrokken, komt een vrouw binnen stormen. Ze gaat gelijk op de kruk zitten die naast de tafel staat waar Gale op ligt, pakt zijn hand vast en drukt die tegen haar lippen. Dat moet Gales moeder zijn, besef ik. Het lijkt wel uren te duren voor Gales rug is schoongemaakt, ingesmeerd met zag en in verband is gewikkeld. Schoongemaakt ziet zijn rug er nog vreselijker uit. Net wanneer het laatste verband over zijn rug wordt verbonden begint Gale bij bewustzijn te komen. Hij kreunt van de pijn. Zijn moeder streelt zijn haar en fluistert iets in zijn oor. Katniss' moeder en Prim rammelen met een klein doosje waar wat spullen tegen de pijn inzitten. Ik kan me voorstellen dat er maar weinig pijnstillers in dit huis zijn. Alleen de dokter mag pijnstillers in zijn bezit hebben en dus zijn pijnstillers legaal niet te verkrijgen voor burgers in District 12. Daardoor zijn ze ontzettend duur.

Katniss' moeder besluit een kruidenmengsel voor Gale te maken. Van de plantentest tijdens de trainingsdagen weet ik dat sommige kruiden een pijnstillende werking kunnen hebben. Maar ik weet ook dat de pijn die Gale nu moet hebben nooit met een kruidenmengsel te stillen is. Katniss weet dat ook. 'Dat is niet genoeg,' zegt ze met haar ogen op Gale gericht. 'Dat is niet genoeg. Ik weet hoe het voelt. Daar kun je nauwelijks een stevige hoofdpijn mee onderdrukken,' zegt ze verontwaardigt. 'We vermengen het met slaapsiroop, Katniss, en dan redt hij het wel,' zegt haar moeder. 'De kruiden zijn meer bedoeld om onstekingen..' 'Geef hem nou gewoon die medicijnen!' schreeuwt Katniss. Ze bedoelt de pillen tegen zware pijn die ook in het doosje zitten. Katniss' moeder wil deze blijkbaar bewaren. 'Geef ze dan!' schreeuwt ze weer. 'Wie ben jij om te bepalen hoeveel pijn hij kan verdragen?'

Gale graait met zijn arm in de richting van Katniss' stem. Het witte verband op zijn rug begint op een aantal plekken weer rood te kleuren. 'Breng haar naar buiten,' zegt haar moeder. Samen met Haymitch pak ik haar vast en draag haar de kamer uit. We moeten haar stevig vastpakken om haar in bedwang te houden. Ze schreeuwt dingen naar haar moeder die ik nooit naar mijn familie hoop te schreeuwen. Ik schaam me, omdat ik zo makkelijk gehoor geef aan het commando van haar moeder om haar weg te dragen. Alsof ik door haar nu van Gale weg te trekken haar van mij maak. Wanneer Katniss in de andere kamer is drukken we haar op het bed neer en houden haar vast tot ze stopt met spartelen. Katniss begint hierna te huilen. Ik voel letterlijk een steek door me heen gaan. Haar zo zien doet me pijn. Maar er zijn ernstigere zaken waar ik rekening mee moet houden. Er bestaat een grote kans dat president Snow op dit moment een manier aan het plannen is om ons om te brengen.

Fluisterend stel ik Haymitch op de hoogte van wat Katniss mij heeft verteld. Over hoe president Snow niet overtuigd was van onze liefde en hoe we zeker weten dat er in District 8 in ieder geval al een opstand is of is geweest. 'Ze wil dat we er met z'n allen vandoor gaan,' beëindig ik mijn verhaal. Haymitch knikt kort, maar zegt er niets over. Ik besluit het voor nu even te laten rusten. Haymitch zal deze informatie ook even moeten verwerken.

De moeder van Katniss komt binnen om nu ook de striem op Katniss' gezicht te behandelen. Haymitch vertelt haar wat er gebeurd is. 'Dus het begint weer? Net als vroeger?' vraagt ze aan Haymitch. 'Lijkt er wel op,' antwoord hij nuchter. 'Wie had gedacht dat we die ouwe Cray ooit zouden missen?' Ik knik zacht. Cray was niet geliefd om de manier waarop hij meisjes en jonge vrouwen behandelde, maar zolang je hem niet bekritiseerde liet hij je met rust. Uit de woorden van Katniss' moeder blijkt dat dat vroeger anders was. Wie weet wat er nu gaat gebeuren met Thread aan het roer?

We schrikken allemaal wanneer de bel gaat. Het is al nacht. Op dit tijdstip kunnen het alleen maar vredebewakers zijn die aanbellen. 'Ze mogen hem niet meenemen,' zegt Katniss bezorgt. 'Misschien komen ze wel voor jou,' zegt Haymitch. 'Of voor jou,' kaatst ze terug. Haymitch haal zijn schouders op. 'Het is niet mijn huis,' zegt hij. 'Maar ik doe wel open.' 'Nee ik ga wel,' zegt Katniss' moeder. Ze is bang, maar vastbesloten. Uiteindelijk gaan we met z'n allen naar de deur. Wanneer de deur wordt geopend staan er geen vredebewakers, maar staat Madge, de dochter van de burgemeester, aan de deur. Ze steekt haar hand waar een klein kartonnen doosje inzit naar Katniss uit. 'Voor je vriend,' zegt ze. 'Ze zijn van mijn moeder. Ze zei dat ik ze mee mocht nemen. Gebruik ze alsjeblieft.' Ze draait zich hierna gelijk om en rent weg. 'Raar kind,' mompelt Haymitch. Ik kijk naar het kartonnen soosje waar zes kleine doorzichtige flesjes inzitten. Het is geen geheim dat de vrouw van de burgemeester met gezondheidsproblemen kampt. Ze heeft blijkbaar vaak hoofdpijn. Deze flesjes moet een pijnstillende werking hebben. \

We lopen weer terug naar de keuken. Aan de spanning en het zweet op Gales gezicht is te zien dat hij nog steeds hevige pijn heeft. De moeder van Katniss vult een injectiespuit met het vloeistof uit één van de flesjes. Wanneer ze de spuit in Gales arm steekt en leegspuit is de werking gelijk te zien. Zijn gezicht ontspant en hij zakt weer weg. Ik trek veraasd mijn wenkbrauwen op. Ik ken geen medicijn dat zo snel werkt als dit spul. Zelf het slaapsiroop dat door Katniss met bessen was vermengd had langer nodig om mee onder zeil te krijgen. 'Wat is dat voor spul?' vraag ik. 'Het komt uit het Capitool. Het heet morfling,' antwoord de moeder van Katniss. Ik knik bedachtzaam. Het verbaasd me dat Madge deze dure medicijnen voor Gale afstaat. Madge is bevriend met Katniss, maar ik wist niet dat ze Gale kende. Zou ze gevoelens voor Gale hebben. In dat geval kan ze in de rij gaan staan. Veel meiden, inclusief Katniss, vinden Gale leuk. 'Ik wist geeneens dat Madge en Gale elkaar kenden,' zeg ik. 'Ze kocht altijd aardbeien van ons,' zegt Katniss boos. 'Die vindt ze dan zeker erg lekkers,' zegt Haymitch. Hij vraagt zich blijkbaar ook af wat de reden was voor Madge om de medicijnen te brengen.

Prim geeft ons nog wat te eten. Door alle drukte en spanning zijn we daar niet aan toe gekomen. Hierna vertrekt de moeder van Gale. Haymitch en ik worden ook weggestuurd door de moeder vna Katniss. Met een patiënt in huis kan ze geen drukte gebruiken. Buiten sneeuwt het behoorlijk. Nadat ik zeker weet dat Haymitch zijn voordeur heeft gevonden, loop ik naar mijn eigen huis. Ik loop naar boven en zak neer op mijn bed. Na de afloop van de Toer had ik gehoopt dat we met rust gelaten zouden worden. Met een opstand in minstens één district zal dat niet gebeuren. Ik weet nog steeds zeker dat Katniss niet zal weglopen uit District 12 zoals ze eerder vandaag nog van plan was. Nadat ik vandaag gezien heb hoe ze zich om Gale bekommerde weet ik zeker dat ze meer voor hem voelt dan voor mij. Toch zal ik aan haar zijde blijven de komende tijd. Ik ben het hele spel met de Gedoemde Geliefden begonnen toen ik op tv mijn liefde verklaarde voor Katniss. En ik ben niet van plan om het spel aan anderen over te laten. Ook niet nu het weleens gevaarlijk kan worden.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Wanneer Peeta de veranderende situatie in District 12 bespreekt met Haymitch en Katniss vertelt Katniss dat ze een opstand wil beginnen. Prim gaat naar Peeta toe wanneer Katniss op een avond niet thuis komt.**

* * *

Het wordt een slapeloze nacht. Uiteindelijk sla ik de dekens open en stap uit bed. Ik bekijk mezelf in de spiegel van de badkamer. Ik zie er slecht uit. Ik voel me ook slecht door het gebrek aan slaap. Na een douch genomen te hebben, voel ik me wat beter. In de keuken pak ik wat ingrediënten uit de kast en maak hier deeg van om wat brood te bakken. Ik bak alleen brood voor Katniss en Haymitch. Ik kan niet naar mijn familie en vrienden, omdat de sneeuw te hoog ligt voor die lage reis. Ze redden het wel.

Ik gebruik wat van mijn schamele voorraad kaas. Ik rasp het en doe het in de bakvorm voor het deeg erin gaat. Hierdoor komt de kaas in de korst van het brood. Ik dit trucje geleerd van mijn vader. Toen Prim mij vertelde dat Katniss dol is op het brood met het kaas in de korst heb ik gelijk een voorraad ingeslagen zodat Katniss zoveel van het brood kan eten als ze wil.

Wanneer de broden lang genoeg zijn gebakken, neem ik ze onder mijn arm en loop naar buiten. Ik ga als eerste bij Haymitch langs. Eenmaal bij hem in huis zie ik dat Haymitch de gebeurtenissen van gisteren op zijn eigen manier heeft verwerkt. Hij is stomdronken en reageert niet op mijn binnenkomst. Er is geen reden om hem wakker te maken en dus laat ik hem slapen. Het is enorm koud in het huis. Ik maak de kachel aan om het wat warmer te maken. Hierna leg ik een brood op de tafel zodat Haymitch het gelijk ziet wanneer hij wakker is. Hierna vertrek ik weer.

Ik loop naar het huis van Katniss. De deur is open en dus loop ik zomaar naar binnen. In de keuken ziek ik Katniss naast Gale zitten. Haar hoofd ligt op de tafel. Ik zie hoe Gales hand het hare vasthoudt. Er gaat een rilling door mij heen. Ze moet de hele nacht bij hem hebben gezeten. Ik leg het brood neer op het aanrecht en weet even niet wat te doen.

Uiteindelijk besluit ik Katniss te wekken. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk de hele nacht wakker willen blijven op Gale te letten. Ze moet naar bed. Ik schud aan Katniss schouder en ze wordt wakker. Ze kijkt me een beetje verdwaasd aan. 'Ga naar bed, Katniss. Ik zorg wel voor hem,' zeg ik zacht. 'Peeta. Wat ik gisteren heb gezegd, over dat vluchten..' 'Ik weet het,' onderbreek ik haar. 'Er valt niets uit te leggen,' Even is het stil. Een denkrimpel verschijnt op Katniss' voorhoofd. 'Peeta,' begint ze. Maar weer onderbreek ik haar. 'Ga nou maar naar bed, goed?' Ik weet niet wat ze wil zeggen, maar na haar zo gezien te hebben met Gale wil ik het waarschijnlijk niet horen.

Katniss vertrekt naar boven. Na een uur verschijnen Katniss moeder en Prim ook beneden. Ze ontbijten wat met behulp van mijn brood en bekijken hoe het met Gale gaat. We praten af en toe wat, maar niemand van ons drieën is echt spraakzaam. Op een gegeven moment hoor ik wat gestommel boven. Katniss is vast wakker geworden. Na het aanblik van Katniss en Gale die elkaars hand vasthouden, heb ik geen zin om met Katniss te praten. Ik kijk door het raam naar buiten. Het waait hard en er komt een enorme hoeveelheid sneeuw naar beneden. 'Ik ga maar eens naar huis,' zeg ik tegen de twee dames. 'Ik wil even kijken of alle ramen bij mij thuis dicht zitten.' Ze wensen me luchtig gedag, maar ik heb het idee dat ze allebei wel weten wat de echte reden is waarom ik wil weggaan.'

Ik kan buiten nog geen halve meter voor me uit kijken. Zo hard sneeuwt het. Maar ik weet ondertussen precies hoeveel stappen er tussen mijn huis en dat van Katniss zitten en ik kom zonder problemen bij mijn huis aan. Eenmaal binnen ga ik naar de zitkamer. Op de bank staar ik voor me uit. Ik weet niet wat me te doen staat. Wat gaat er gebeuren. Wat wil Katniss doen nu Gale zo mishandeld is. Wat gaat Gale zelf doen wanneer hij genezen is? Ik wil er liever niet over nadenken.

Opeens hoor ik de telefoon rinkelen. Ik ga naar de kamer die ik gebruik als kantoor. Wat eigenlijk betekent dat die kamer totaal niet gebruikt wordt tenzij ik een brief schrijf of telefoneer. Wanneer ik de telefoon opneem en mijn naam noem hoor ik de stem van Katniss. 'Hoi. Ik wilde alleen even weten of je veilig thuis was gekomen,' zegt ze. Ik voel hoe mijn wenkbrauwen optrek. 'Katniss, ik woon drie huizen verderop,' zeg ik nuchter. 'Dat weet ik wel,' zegt ze. 'Maar nou ja, met dit weer en zo.' 'Nou er is niets aan de hand. Bedankt voor het bellen,' zeg ik stug. Ik baal van mijn houding, maar telkens als ik pieker over Katniss' gevoelens voor Gale, lijk ik zo te gaan doen. Terwijl ik weet dat het niet terecht is. Het is ondertussen al even stil. 'Hoe gaat het met Gale?' vraag ik uiteindelijk maar. 'Gaat wel. Hij krijgt nu een laag mengsneeuw van mijn moeder en Prim,' antwoord ze. Ik heb geen idee wat mengsneeuw is, maar Katniss gelooft blijkbaar dat het werkt. 'En je gezicht?' vraag ik nu. 'Ze hebben mij ook wat gegeven. Heb je Haymitch al gezien vandaag?' 'Ik ben even bij hem gaan kijken. Ladderzat. Maar ik heb zijn vuur aangemaakt en wat brood voor hem neergelegd.' Zeg ik. 'Ik wilde eigenlijk.. met jullie praten.' Ik wordt gelijk waakzaam. Als ze met mij en Haymitch wil praten heeft dat waarschijnlijk te maken met het nieuwe beleid in District 12. Dat kan niet over de telefoon besproken worden want deze worden ongetwijfeld afgeluisterd. 'Zal waarschijnlijk moeten wachten tot het buiten weer een beetje rustig is,' zeg ik. 'Tijdens de sneeuwstorm zal er toch niet zoveel gebeuren. 'Nee, niet zoveel,' zegt ze beamend.

De storm duurt nog twee dagen voort. Ik kan ondertussen niks anders doen dan wat brood bakken voor wanneer ik weer naar buiten kan om het rond te brengen ne het huis wat onderhouden. Dit begint me al gauw te vervelen. Na nog een dag is de sneeuw op de weg naar het plein weggewaaid. Katniss belt me al gauw op met de vraag of ik zin heb om mee te gaan naar de stad. Ik ga mee. We maken Haymitch ook wakker en nemen hem mee. Hij sputtert tegen, maar laat zich toch meenemen. De situatie moet besproken worden. Toch zegt niemand wat terwijl we naar de stad lopen. Haymitch is degene die uiteindelijk iets zegt. 'Dus we gaan met z'n allen de rimboe in?' vraagt hij aan Katniss. 'Nee,' antwoord ze. 'Niet meer.' 'Was toch niet zo'n heel sterk plan hè schat?' zegt hij cynisch. 'Nog andere ideeën?' 'Ik wil een opstand beginnen,' zegt Katniss nu. Ik ben verbaasd. Dat is een heftig plan.

Haymitch lijkt niet onder de indruk. Hij schiet in de lach. 'Nou, ik wil wat drinken. Laat maar weten hoe het uitpakt.' Haymitch manier om te zeggen dat hij het geen goed plan vindt en ons niet gaat helpen wanneer we het toch gaan doen. 'En wat is jouw plan dan?' zegt Katniss boos. 'Mijn plan is om ervoor te zorgen dat jullie bruiloft tot in de puntjes wordt geregeld. Ik heb gebeld om de fotosessie te verzetten, maar ik heb niet gezegd waarom.' 'Je hebt niet eens een telefoon,' zegt Katniss laatdunkend. 'Effie heeft er een laten installeren,' zegt hij. 'Ze heeft gevraagd of ík je naar het altaar wil brengen, wist je dat? "Hoe eerder hoe beter," zei ik.' Nu Katniss zo close met Gale is staat de bruiloft me nog meer tegen. 'Haymitch,' zegt Kantiss smekend. 'Katniss,' zegt hij op dezelfde manier. 'Dat helpt niet.'

We stoppen met praten wanneer een groep mannen met scheppen ons passeert. Ze gaan waarschijnlijk de Winnaarswijk sneeuwvrij maken. Ondertussen zijn we bijna bij het plein aangekomen. Wanneer we bij het plein zijn staan we alle drie stil. Het is alsof het oude plein gesloopt is en er een nieuw plein voor in de plaats is gekomen. Er hangt een enorme laken op de muur van het gerechtsgebouw met het Capitoolembleem erop. De losse bewaking van de vredebewakers is ingeruild voor patrouilles met strengkijkende vredebewakers. Op de daken zijn mitrailleursnesten neergezet. Op het plein zijn een paal voor zweepslagen, wat schandpalen en een galg aangebracht. We kijken allemaal verbaasd naar de metamorfose die het plein heeft ondergaan tijdens de sneeuwstorm. 'Thread laat er geen gras over groeien,' zegt Haymitch nuchter. Een paar straten verderop zie ik zwarte rookwolken opstijgen. Het komt van de plek waar de As staat. Normaal is die plek gevuld met mensne die daar hun spullen wllen verkopen. 'Haymitch,' zegt Katniss. 'Je denkt toch niet dat iedereen nog…' Ik schrik. Hebben de vredebewakers het gebouw in brand gestoken terwijl de mensen er nog inzaten. 'Nee, zo dom zijn ze niet. Zou jij ook niet zijn, als je al wat langer meedraaide,' antwoord hij. 'Nou, ik ga maar eens kijken hoeveel ontsmettingsalcohol ze bij de apotheek kunnen missen. Hierna sloft hij weg. Katniss kijkt me vragend aan. 'Wat moet hij daar nou weer mee?' Ik weet wel wat Haymitch daarmee wil. Het dringt ook bij Katniss door. 'Hij mag dat niet drinken,' zegt ze geschrokken. 'Straks gaat hij dood, en anders wordt-ie op z'n minst blind. Ik heb nog wel wat van die zelfgestookte alcohol op voorraad thuis.' 'Ik ook,' antwoord ik. Ik ga soms naar de as om wat van Ripper te kopen, omdat Haymitch de meest vreemde waanbeelden krijgt wanneer hij geen alcohol heeft. 'Misschien kan hij het daarmee uithouden tot Ripper weer een manier vindt om haar spul op de markt te brengen. Ik ga even kijken hoe het met mijn familie is.' Ik moet naar Hazelle,' zegt Katniss. 'Ik loop met je mee Dan ga ik straks wel even langs de bakkerij,' zeg ik. 'Dank je wel,' zegt Katniss.

De straten in District 12 zijn uitgestorven. De mensen blijven zo veel mogelijk binnen met de nieuwe situatie. Ik hoop dat Thread Gales familie met rust heeft gelaten. Gelukkig is er niks ernstigs aan de hand bij de familie Hawthorne. Het kleine zusje van Gale is wel ziek. Hierdoor is de moeder van Gale niet meer bij hem wezen kijken nadat hij in Kantiss' huis is gebracht. 'Ik kon haar niet alleen thuislaten,' legt Gales moeder uit. 'Ik wist dat Gale in goede handen was.' 'Natuurlijk,' zegt Katniss. 'Het gaat al veel beter met hem. Mijn moeder zegt dat hij over een paar weken de mijnen alweer in kan.' 'Als ze dan tenminste weer open zijn,' Zegt Gales moeder. 'Ze zeggen dat ze voorlopig gesloten blijven.' 'Ben jij ook "gesloten"?' vraagt Katniss. 'Officieel niet,' zegt ze. 'Maar niemand durft me meer in te huren.' Ik weet dat Gales moeder andermans kleding wast om wat bij te verdienen. 'Misschien komt het door de sneeuw,' zeg ik. Mensen zullen met zoveel sneeuw niet gelijk hun kleren naar dit huis brengen. 'Nee. Rory heeft vanochtend even snel een ronsje gemaakt. Ze zeggen allemaal dat ze niets te wassen hebben.' Het jongetje dat Rory heet slaat zijn armen om zijn moeder heen. 'Het komt wel goed.' Katniss haalt wat munten uit haar zak en legt ze op tafel. 'Mijn moeder stuurt straks wel iets voor Posy.' Hierna vertrekken we weer.

'Ga jij maar vast naar je familie. Ik wil even langs de As,' zegt Katniss. 'Ik loop met je mee,' antwoord ik. 'Nee. Ik heb je al veel te veel ellende bezorgd,' werpt ze tegen. Ik glimlach. 'En als ik niet mee ga naar de As komt het allemaal goed?' Ik pak haar hand vast en wandel met haar de Laag uit naar de As. Het gebouw brand ontzettend goed. De sneeuw om het gebouw heen snelt en het smeltwater is zwart van kleur. 'Dat is al dat kolenstof, van vroeger,' zegt Katniss. Het gebouw werd vroeger gebruikt om kolen in op te slaan. Daarom brand het zo goed.

'Ik wil kijken hoe het met Sluwe Sae gaat,' zegt Katniss. Maar ik protesteer. 'Vandaag niet, Katniss. Ik denk niet dat mensen erbij gebaat zijn als we vandaag bij ze langs gaan,' zeg ik. Thread houdt ons goed in de gaten en als we bij allerlei mensen langs gaan zal dat verdacht over komen. We lopen weer richting het plein. We gaan bij mijn vader langs. Ik praat wat met hem bij en Katniss koopt wat gebakjes.

Hierna wordt de situatie in District 12 alleen maar slechter. De mijnen blijven twee weken lang dicht. De mijnwerkers verdienen dus twee weken lang geen geld en mensen gaan bijna dood van de honger. Wanneer ik mijn moeder en Karl help met het inkopen van het meel, kunnen we de wagen geen enkel ogenblik alleen laten, omdat deze anders leeggeroofd wordt. Niemand is geholpen wanneer de bakkerij zijn deuren moet sluiten, omdat we geen meel meer kunnen kopen. Ik probeer zoveel mogelijk brood te bakken voor de mensen in het District, maar de producten zijn schaars en dus moet ik creatief zijn.

Wanneer de mijnen weer opengaan zijn de lonen verlaagd en de werkdagen verlengd. Ontzettend veel kinderne hebben zich extra keren ingeschreven voor de Spelen om extra bonnen te krijgen voor Pakjesdag om zo wat eten te krijgen. Maar het eten dat op pakjesdag aankomt is bedorven en door ratten aangevreten. Mensen worden om het kleinste vergrijp gestraft. De situatie blijft verslechteren. De laatste keer dat ik naar de meelboer ging vertelde hij dat hij niks meer voor me had. En mijn voorraad thuis is ook bijna op.

Effie belt me op vanuit het Capitool. Ze vertelt dat ze een kist met bruidsjurken bij Katniss heeft laten bezorgen. Katniss moet deze aanpassen om de mensen in het Capitool op de mooiste jurk te laten stemmen. De bruiloft gaat dus blijkbaar nog steeds door. Het Capitool doet alsof er niks aan de hand is in de districten.

Op een avond nadat ik weer vermoeid thuiskom nadat ik vergeefs etenswaar heb proberen te kopen wordt er bij mijn deur aangebeld. Ik ben benieuwd wie er in het donker bij me aanbelt. Zijn het vredebewakers? Ik ben op mijn hoede wanneer ik de deur open. Maar het zijn geen vredebewakers die voor mijn deur staan. Het is Katniss zusje Prim. 'Katniss is al de hele dag weg en ze is nog steeds niet thuis,' zegt ze bezorgd.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Terwijl Peeta zich afvraagt waar Katniss is komen er twee vredebewakers bij haar huis langs. Peeta en Katniss groeien naar elkaar toe.**

* * *

Ik loop met Prim mee naar huis. Ik vrees het ergste. De manier waarop ik Katniss met Gale samen heb gezien. Misschien heeft ze besloten dat ze samen met hem een leven in de bossen op wil bouwen. En heeft ze de anderen achtergelaten.

Eenmaal bij Katniss in huis kom ik erachter dat ook Katnss' moeder ook geen idee heeft waar ze kan zijn. Dan blijft er nog maar één iemand over die wellicht weet waar Katniss kan zijn.

De sneeuw dwarrelt naar beneden terwijl ik naar Haymitch huis loop. Ik vind hem slapend bij de keukentafel. Omdat ik haast heb wrik ik snel het mes uit zijn hand en gooi een kom water over zijn hoofd. Haymitch bedaard snel nadat ik hem verteld dat Katniss weg is. We besluiten naar een paar adressen in District 12 te gaan. Misschien weten mensen daar waar ze kan zijn. Maar wanneer we Haymitch' huis uitlopen zien we twee vredebewakers de Winnaarswijk binnenlopen. Ze lopen rechtstreeks naar Katniss' huis en bellen daar aan. Dit kan haast geen toeval zijn. Katniss komt eerst niet thuis en nu bellen er vredebewakers aan bij haar huis.

'Dat is opmerkelijk,' bromt Haymitch die de vredebewakers ook ziet. Ik staar vertwijfelt naar de deur die wordt opengedaan door Katniss' moeder. 'Wat doen we nu?' vraag ik aan Haymitch. Hij kijkt peinzend naar het huis. 'Ik denk dat we maar eens bij Katniss op bezoek gaan,' zegt hij.

We wachten een minuut nadat de vredebewakers binnen zijn voordat we ook aanbellen. Prim doet open. 'Daar zijn jullie,' zegt ze alsof ons bezoek volledig gepland is. 'Kom binnen.' Haymitch en ik lopen de huiskamer binnen waar we de twee vredebewakers zien. 'Kijke eens aan,' zegt Haymitch. 'Hoog bezoek.' 'We hebben een boodschap voor juffrouw Everdeen,' zegt de vrouwelijke vredebewaker. 'We kwamen haar vertellen dat het hek rond dit district weer onder stroom staat. Weet iemand waar ze is?' 'Ze moest nog verschillende boodschappen doen, maar ze hoopte voor het eten terug te zijn,' zegt Katniss' moeder voordat iemand anders wat kan zeggen. 'Fijn is dat,' zeg ik op een moppertoon. 'Ze had mij belooft ruim voor het eten terug te zijn zodat we samen met Haymitch nog wat bij konden kletsen.' Dit lijkt me de beste manier om uit te leggen waarom Haymitch en ik hier zijn.

'Vrouwen worden pas echt lastig wanneer je met ze gaat trouwen jongen,' zegt Haymitch grijnzend. 'Vertel mij wat, Haymitch,' antwoord ik zuchtend. 'Vertel mij wat.' Het is belangrijk dat we doen alsof er niks aan de hand is. 'U kunt later nog wel terug komen als u m9ijn dochter wil spreken,' zegt de moeder van Katniss tegen de vredebewakers. 'Wij wachten hier wel,' zegt de vrouw nors. Ik loop naar de kast en haal er een schaakbord uit en hou hem omhoog naar Haymitch. 'Denk je dat je het nog kunt?' vraag ik. 'Beter dan jij,' zegt hij terwijl hij op één van de twee schommelstoelen bij het zittafeltje gaat zitten. Mijn vader leerde mij als kind schaken. We hadden geen schaakbord, maar mijn vader had vakjes gekleurd op een stuk stof en zelf pionnen gemaakt van hout. Ik kan het nog steeds redelijk. Haymitch en ik beginnen met het schaken alsof er niets aan de hand is. Toch kan ik me maar redelijk concentreren, omdat ik bang ben dat Katniss niet terug komt.

Het duurt nog ruim een uur voordat Katniss terug is. De vredebewakers lopen gelijk naar de gang om te kijken wie er naar binnen komt. Ook Katniss moeder kijkt door de over de schouders van de vredebewaker nar de voordeur. 'Hallo,' hoor ik Katniss tegen de vredebewakers zeggen. 'Daar is ze al,' zegt Kantiss moeder opgewekt. 'Precies op tijd voor het eten.' 'Kan ik u ergens mee van dienst zijn?' hoor ik Katniss vanuit de gang aan de vredebewakers vragen. 'We hebben een boodschap voor u van hoofdvredebewaker Thread,' zegt de vrouw. 'Ze zitten al uren op je te wachten,' zegt de moeder van Katniss. 'Dat moet dan wel een heel belangrijke boodschap zijn,' zegt Katniss. 'Mag ik u vragen waar u bent geweest, juffrouw Everdeen?' vraagt de vrouw. 'U kunt beter vragen waar ik níét ben geweest,' antwoord Katniss zuchtend terwijl ze de keuen binnenloopt. Ze legt haar tas op de grond en kijkt de keuken rond.

'En, waar ben je niet geweest?' vraagt Haymitch ongeïnteresseerd. 'Nou, ik ben in ieder geval niet bij de Geitenman langsgegaan om te vragen of we Prims geit kunnen laten dekken, omdat iemand me helemaal de verkeerde kant op heeft gestuurd,' zegt ze nadrukkelijk tegen Prim. Prim heeft hier niets over gezegd. Dus Katniss was waarschijnlijk in het bos, maar verzint nu iets anders.

'Niet waar,' zegt Prim 'Ik heb het precies uitgelegd.' 'Je zei dat hij naast de westingang van de mijn woonde,' zegt Katniss beschuldigend. 'De oostingang,' verbetert Prim. 'Ik weet zeker dat het west was, want ik vroeg: "Naast de slakkenberg?" en toen zei jij: "Ja,"' zegt Katniss. 'De slakkenberg naast de óóstingang,' legt Prim geduldig uit. 'Niet. Wanneer heb je dat gezegd?' vraagt Katniss. 'Gisteravond,' zegt Haymitch laconiek. 'Oost, zeker weten,' voeg ik toe. Ik kijk Haymitch grijzend aan en we schieten in de lach. Dit mag misschien allemaal zijn om de vredebewakers om de tuin te leiden, maar in het echt is Katniss net zo eigenwijs als ze nu doet.

Katniss kijkt me boos aan en ik probeer schuldbewust te kijken, Door het gegrijns van Haymitch lukt dat niet erg. 'Ik kan er ook niets aan doen, maar ik heb al zo vaak gezegd dat je nooit luistert.,' zeg ik zogenaamd verwijtend 'Ik durf te wedden dat mensen vandaag ook gezegd hebben dat hij daar niet woonde en dat je wéér niet geluisterd hebt,' zegt Haymitch. 'Hou je mond, Haymitch,' zegt Katniss met een toon die je zou laten denken dat Haymitch het bij het rechte eind heeft. We lachen er allemaal om. 'Best,' zegt Katniss boos. 'Dan mag iemadn anders regelen dat die stomme geit een lam krijgt.'

De vredebewakers staan een beetje verbaasd naar ons te kijken. De vrouw ziet er niet overtuigd uit. Ze zijn hier gekomen om Katniss iets ten laste te leggen, maar ze hebben geen bewijs dat ze ergens is geweest waar ze niet mocht zijn of iets heeft gedaan wat niet mag. 'Wat zit er in die tas?' vraagt die vrouw bits. Katniss pakt de tas op en kiept hem leeg op de tafel. 'Kijk zelf maar,' zegt ze nonchalant. We kijken allemaal naar de inhoud op tafel. Alleen wat stof en een zak snoep. 'O fijn,' zegt de moeder van Katniss die het stof door haar vingers laat glijden. 'We hebben bijna geen verband meer. Ik pak gauw de zak met snoep en maak het open. 'Ooo, pepermuntjes,' zeg ik terwijl ik er tevreden één in mijn mond stop. 'Die zijn van mij,' zegt Katniis verontwaardigt en ze probeert de zak af te pakken. Ik gooi de zak gauw naar Haymitch die zijn mond meteen vol propt met pepermuntjes en geeft de zak aan Prim. 'Jullie hebben geen snoep verdiend!' roept Katniss boos. 'Waarom niet?' zeg ik poeslief. 'Omdat we gelijk hebben?' Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen zoals een verloofde dat ongevraagd zou doen. Katniss slaat gelijk een gilletje. Ze heeft duidelijk ergens pijn.

Ik besluit dat de vredebewakers zo snel mogelijk wegmoeten en probeer ons schouwspel af te ronden. 'Goed dan,' zeg ik toegevend. 'Prim zei west. Ik heb haar duidelijk "west" horen zeggen. En wij zijn een stelletje idioten. Wat vind je daarvan?' zeg ik terwijl ik haar een kus geef. 'Stukken beter,' zegt ze tevreden. Ze draait zich om naar de vredebewakers. 'Had u een boodschap voor me?' 'Van hoofdvredebewaker Thread zegt,' de vrouw. 'Hij wilde graag melden dat het hek rond District 12 vanaf nu vierentwintig uur per dag onder stroom zal staan.' 'Was dat dan nog niet zo?' vraag Katniss onschuldig. 'Hij dacht dat u deze informatie misschien ook aan uw neef zou willen doorgeven,' voegt de vrouw eraan toe. 'Bedankt. Ik zal het zeggen,' antwoord Katniss. 'Dan kunnen we eindelijk met een gerust hart gaan slapen, nu dat hiaat in de beveiliging is aangepakt.' Ze speelt hoog spel door zo te praten. De vredebewakers weten zo goed als zeker dat zij en Gale vaak in het bos zijn om te stropen. De vrouw is duidelijk boos door haar antwoord. Maar ze zegt niets. Ze geeft een krt knikje en verlaat samen met haar collega het huis. Katniss zakt gelijk in elkaar wanneer de deur sluit.

Ik houd haar met mijn armen staande. 'Waar heb je pijn?' vraag ik. 'O, mijn linkervoet heeft een opdoffer gehad. Bij mijn hiel. En mijn stuitje is er ook niet al te best aan toe.' Ik draag haar naar één van de schommelstoelen waar ik en Haymitch op zaten. Katniss moeder trekt voorzichtig de laars uit. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vraagt ze. 'Ik gleed uit en toen ben ik gevallen,' zegt Katniss. We kijken haar verbaasd aan. Je raakt niet zo ernstig gewond door een gewone val. 'Op een stuk ijs,' zegt ze nog. Niemand vraagt verder. Na alles wat er is gebeurd zouden alle huizen in de Winnaarswijk afgeluisterd kunnen worden.

Katniss moeder onderzoekt de voet. De hiel van haar linkervoet is gebroken. Met haar andere voet is gelukkig niet aan de hand. Haar stuitje is zwaar gekneusd. Ze zal er de komende dagen niet meer vandoor gaan. Ik heb wel gezien dat er een kist vol bruidsjurken is bezorgd wat haar waarschijnlijk overstuur heeft gemaakt, maar ik vind het nog steeds dom dat ze het bos in is gegaan terwijl onze bewegingen nauw gevolgd worden. Want dat moet er volgens mij gebeurd zijn. Ze is gezien en de vredebewakers dachten dat ze het bos niet meer uit kon komen.

Ik ga weer bij Haymitch zitten terwijl Katniss een sneeuwkompres op haar hiel krijgt en wat te eten neemt. Ik hoor hoe ze wat met haar zusje praat. Zelf praat ik wat met Haymitch. Het liefst zou ik hem vragen of we niets zouden moeten doen om Thread te stoppen, maar er luisteren waarschijnlijk mensen mee. Katniss krijgt van haar moeder wat thee met slaapsiroop. Ze wordt gelijk slaperig. Ik bied aan om haar bed te brengen. Ze probeert zelf te lopen terwijl ze op mij steunt, maar ze staat zo te wankelen dat ik haar optil. Met gemak draag ik haar de trap op. Ze heeft haar armen om mijn nek heen geslagen. Wanneer ik haar in bed leg glijd haar rechterhand vanaf mijn nek via mijn arm omlaag naar mijn hand. Ik leg de deken over haar heen en wens haar welterusten, maar ze laat mijn hand niet los.

'Niet weggaan,' zegt ze. 'Pas als ik slaap.' Ik ga op het bed zitten en pak haar hand met mijn beide handen vast. 'Ik dacht bijna dat je van gedachten is veranderd vanavond,' fluister ik. 'Toen je te laat was voor het eten.' 'Nee, dan had ik het je wel verteld,' zegt ze. Ze legt mijn hand tegen haar wang. Mijn hele lichaam begint te gloeien door dit gebaar. Ik zie hoe haar ogen steeds verder dichtzakken. 'Blijf bij me,' fluistert ze nog. Ik voel tranen in mijn ogen opwellen. Gevoelens van liefde, verdriet en woede strijden zo hevig in mijn lichaam dat het pijn doet. Maar ik weet dat ik gehoor zal geven aan wat ze vraagt en terwijl ze door de slaap wordt overmand geef ik haar het antwoord. 'Altijd.'

* * *

 **Hallo Allemaal. Het heeft nu wel heel lang geduurd, maar ik ben toch maar weer verdergegaan met schrijven. Met de Spelen in de aantocht kan ik natuurlijk niet stoppen. Zelf ben ik erg tevreden over dit hoofdstuk. Het geeft goed weer hoe Peeta het moment waar hij Katniss naar bed bracht beleefde. Laat me weten wat jullie graag willen weten nu de quaterquell eraan komt!**


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**De omstandigheden in District 12 blijven slecht. Tijdens de uitzending van Katniss' bruidsjurken wordt de Kwartskwelling aangekondigd.**

* * *

De dagen die hierop volgen zijn onrustig. Nu we weten dat we extra goed in de gaten worden gehouden zijn we steeds op onze hoede. Maar er komen geen vredebewakers meer langs. Tijdens één van mijn rondes naar De Laag waar ik brood langs breng bij Lyana en Sindra zie ik hoe vredebewakers bezig zijn de onderkant van het hek extra goed in de grond te bevestigen. Katniss heeft me kort verteld dat ze uit het bos is ontsnapt door via een boom over het hek te klimmen. Dat de vredebewakers bezig zijn met de onderkant van het hek moet haast wel betekenen dat ze niet weten dat ze via de bovenkant van het hek is ontsnapt. Omdat ik weet dat Katniss bang is dat de vredebewakers haar zullen komen halen vertel ik haar over de werkzaamheden bij het hek.

Ondertussen blijven de toestanden in District 12 slecht. Het eten blijft schaars en nu Katniss nooit meer het bos in zal kunnen om te jagen kan zij niet meer bijspringen wat het eten betreft. Ik bak zoveel als mogelijk is met mijn kleine oventje. Met het vele geld dat ik als winnaar heb struin ik alle winkels af op zoek naar ingrediënten om brood te maken. Ik geef extra veel brood aan Katniss en haar familie zodat ze ook wat aan Gale en zijn familie kunnen geven. Hem zelf brood brengen gaat me te ver.

Katniss moet binnen blijven nu haar voet gewond is en ze verveeld zich enorm. Ik kom elke middag langs om haar wat op te vrolijken. Ze is bezig met een familieboek waarin verschillende eetbare en geneeskrachtige planten in staan. Katniss kent ondertussen al veel meer eetbare planten en ze vraagt mij deze in het boek te tekenen. Het is een fijne onderbreking van al het bakken en ik vindt het leuk om rustig te tekenen in het bijzijn van Katniss.

Op een dag kijk ik op van het tekenen en ziek ik hoe Katniss me uitvoerig bekijkt. Ze slaat haar ogen neer wanneer ze ziet dat ik kijk. Ik glimlach. 'Volgens mij is dit de allereerste keer dat we iets normaals doen samen, wist je dat?' zeg ik. Alles wat we hiervoor deden was aangestuurd door het Capitool. 'Ja,' zegt Katniss. 'Ook wel eens een keer leuk.'

Elke middag draag ik Katniss naar beneden waar ze haar verveling probeert te verdrijven door naar de televisie te kijken. Ik laat haar meestal achter. Ik hoef niet de propaganda-uitzendingen van het Capitool niet te zien en ik heb genoeg te doen.

Kort nadat Katniss' voet is genezen komen Effie, Cinna en haar voorbereidingsteam om haar klaar te maken voor het passen van de bruidsjurken die ze toegestuurd heeft gekregen van het Capitool. Ik vermijd haar huis op deze dag. De bruidsjurken zullen me alleen maar herinneren aan de omstandigheden waarin ons huwelijk is gepland. Ik ontspring zelf gelukkig de dans. Het pak dat ik zal dragen zal gekozen worden door Portia zonder de hulp van de inwoners van het Capitool.

De volgende avond heb ik tijdens het bakken van het brood de tv aanstaan in de woonkamer. Prim vertelde dat Katniss' foto's van haar in de verschillende bruidsjurken op de televisie te zien zouden zijn. Het kan mij weinig schelen welke bruidsjurk Katniss aan zal hebben tijdens ons gedwongen huwelijk, maar ik moet wel op de hoogte zijn van de jurken, omdat er vast nog wel een interview met ons gehouden zal worden voor het huwelijk en dan moet ik wel op de hoogte zijn van de verschillende jurken.

De ene na de andere foto van Katniss in haar bruidsjurken komt voorbij en de menigte reageert joelend wanneer hun favoriete jurk voorbijkomt. Ik schud zachtjes mijn hoofd wanneer de laatste jurk aan de menigte geshowd is. Terwijl ik de laatste broden uit de oven haal hoor ik Caeser Flickerman, die de uitzending presenteert, vertellen tot hoelang en op welke manier de mensen nog op hun favoriete jurk kunnen stemmen. Ik zucht diep. Alles aan deze bruiloft staat me tegen, maar als dit de manier is om de alle gedachten aan opstanden weg te duwen en Katniss veilig te houden dan doe ik het.

Terwijl ik de bakblikken schoonmaak hoor ik aan de tv in de woonkamer dat de uitzending ten einde moet zijn. 'Maar zet de televisie niet uit, want er staat vanavond nog iets groots op de stapel,' hoor ik Caeser Flickerman tegen het publiek zeggen. 'U hoort het goed, dit jaar bestaan de Hongerspelen vijfenzeventig jaar, en dat betekent dat het tijd is voor onze derde Kwartskwelling!' Ik trek verrast mijn wenkbrauwen op. De Hongerspelen zijn nog een aantal maanden van ons verwijderd. Wordt er al zo vroeg aandacht aan besteed bij een Kwartskwelling?

Ik zet de afgewassen bakblikken gauw terug in hun la en ga voor de tv staan. Ik hoor hoe het volkslied wordt gespeeld en ik zie dat President Snow het podium oploopt. Gevolgd door een jongetje in een wit pak die een doos in zijn handen heeft. President Snow houdt de toespraak die ik elk jaar hoor bij de Trekking. Hoe de districten in opstand kwamen en hoe de Hongerspelen de gepaste straf hiervoor is. Het is de gewoonte dat elke vijfentwintig jaar een Kwartskwelling wordt gehouden ter viering van de voortdurende vrede. Tijdens een Kwartskwelling zijn de Spelen nog spectaculairder dan anders.

De president verteld dat bij het vijfentwintigjarig jubileum alle districten zelf hun tribuut moesten kiezen om hen eraan te herinneren dat ze zelf voor geweld hadden gekozen. Bij het vijftigjarig jubileum moesten alle districten twee keer zoveel tributen sturen om de rebellen eraan te herinneren dat er voor elke Capitoolinwoner twee rebellen zijn gestorven.

Voor de Capitoolinwoners zijn de Kwartskwellingen een spektakel, maar ik vind het extra wrang, omdat mensen zelf moesten kiezen wie er ging vechten of omdat er dubbel zoveel mensen zijn doodgegaan. Ik hoor hoe de president verder praat. 'En nu is het tijd om onze derde Kwartskwelling uit te voeren.' Het jongetje in het witte pak komt naar voren en houdt de president de doos met de kaarten voor. In de doos staat een rij rechtopstaande enveloppen. In deze enveloppen staan de afwijkende regels voor elke Kwartskwelling. De president pakt het envelop met het cijfer _75_ erop en pakt het briefje dat in de envelop zit. Dan leest hij de woorden die op het briefje voor.

'Bij het vijfenzeventigjarig jubileum zullen, om de rebellen eraan te herinneren dat zelfs hun sterkste mensen niet zijn opgewassen tegen de macht van het Capitool, de mannelijke en vrouwelijke tributen getrokken worden uit de groep eerdere winnaars.' Ik voel hoe de kracht uit mijn benen verdwijnt. Ik weet nog net de bank te halen voor ik in elkaar zak. _Getrokken ui de groep eerdere winnaars._ Hiermee wordt Katniss gedwongen om weer de arena in te gaan.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Peeta is teleurgesteld met de manier waarop Haymitch en Katniss op het nieuws van de Kwartskwelling reageren en besluit het heft in eigen handen te nemen.**

* * *

De Hongerspelen hebben me veranderd. Het is alsof ik minder van slag ben, omdat ik dit al een keer heb meegemaakt. En omdat ik deze keer precies weet wat ik ga doen.

Vastberaden sta ik op van de bank. Ik doe mijn schort die ik nog om had tijdens het bakken af en hang hem aan de haak. Ik ga naar buiten en loop regelrecht naar het huis van Haymitch. Ik doe geen moeite om aan te kloppen en loop gelijk naar binnen. Haymitch gaat op zijn eigen manier met het nieuws om. Ik vindt hem aan de keukentafel waar hij net een drankfles openmaakt. Hij kijkt me zwijgend aan wanneer ik de keuken binnenloop.

'We moeten praten,' zeg ik zonder inleiding. Haymitch schiet in de lach en neemt een slok uit de fles. 'Dat is zeer zeker waar,' zegt hij nog steeds half lachend. Hij neemt nog een slok uit de fles en zet hem dan op de tafel. 'Nou. Voor de draad ermee, Peeta. Wat wil je van me?' 'Ik wil de arena weer in,' antwoord ik zonder twijfel. Haymitch begint weer te lachen. 'Zo zo,' zegt hij. In zijn stem klinkt op hetzelfde moment spot en respect door. 'Wil je zo graag dood?' vraagt Haymitch. Ik kijk hem boos aan. 'Je weet best dat ik niet dood wil. Ik wil dat Katniss blijft leven.' Haymitch knikt langzaam. 'En daarvoor moet jij persé de arena in?'

Ik sta op en loop naar Haymitch zo dat ik recht voor hem sta. Ik tik op mijn kunstbeen. 'Ik ben mijn been kwijtgeraakt tijdens de eerste Spelen, maar ik ben fitter en sterker dan ooit tevoren. En jij bent al jarenlang onze mentor en weet alles van de Spelen. Jij bent het waardevolst voor Katniss als mentor. Ik kan Katniss het beste beschermen tegen vijandige tributen. Samen kunnen wij haar in leven houden.'

Ik kijk Haymitch recht in de ogen. De drank begint hem al te beïnvloeden, maar ik zie dat hij nadenkt. 'Misschien wil ik wel helemaal niet dat jij de arena ingaat, Peeta,' zegt hij langzaam. Opeens besef ik dat Haymitch ook zo zijn eigen gedachtes heeft over de Spelen en over de mensen die hij wil beschermen. Maar ik ga er niet op in. Ik moet de arena in om te vechten voor Katniss. 'Nee, Haymitch,' zeg ik beslist. 'Vorig jaar koos je ervoor om al het sponsorgeld aan Katniss uit te geven toen ik gewond langs een beek lag in de arena. Ik mag nu kiezen wat we gaan doen. Dat verdien ik. En ik ga hoe dan ook de Arena in.' Haymitch wrijft over zijn gezicht en ik zie dat zijn ogen niet zo helder meer staan. 'We praten er morgen verder over,' zeg ik daarom. 'Als we de Spelen willen winnen moeten we ons goed voorbereiden.'

Na dit gezegd te hebben draai ik me om en loop naar de deur. Wanneer ik weer terug ben in mijn eigen huis loop ik naar de telefoon. Ik toets het nummer van Effie in en wacht tot ze opneemt. Effie is helemaal overstuur en huilt en jammert een hele tijd voordat ik haar eindelijk rustig krijg. 'Ik heb je hulp nodig Effie. Ik wil weten wat de technieken en talenten zijn van de tributen waar we tegenover komen te staan tijdens de Spelen. Kun je mij de beelden van de Spelen waarin de winnaars hebben gevochten toesturen?'

Effie zegt dat ze wel wat contacten heeft die haar de beelden kunnen geven en dat ze morgen gelijk voor me aan het werk gaat om de beelden te verkrijgen. Ik bedank haar leg de hoorn dan weer terug op de telefoon.

Ik voel me moe de aankondiging van de president heeft me toch meer van slag gemaakt dan ik had gedacht, maar ik ga niet naar bed. In plaats daarvan pak ik mijn kladblok en een potlood. Ik noteer alles wat we moeten doen om onze kansen- en daarmee dus ook de kansen van Katniss- te vergroten. Ten eerste moeten we naar de banden kijken die Effie naar ons toe zal sturen. We moeten alle winnaars leren kennen. Wat zijn hun sterke punten? Zwakke punten? En met welke wapens vechten ze het best?

Als tweede punt schrijf ik op dat we moeten trainen. We moeten sterker, sneller en fitter worden. We moeten nog beter worden in het gebruiken van wapens. Ik knik bij het opschrijven van deze dingen. We hebben nog maanden voordat de Spelen beginnen. Genoeg tijd om vooruitgang te boeken door te trainen. Als laatste schrijf ik nog één belangrijk punt op. Een punt die me heel wat lelijke woorden en gescheld gaat opleveren. Maar het moet gebeuren. De potlood krast over het papier en na het schrijven kijk ik naar het derde punt op het papier. _Zorg dat Haymitch nuchter blijft._

Nadat ik onze vervolgstappen heb gepland besluit ik om bij Katniss langs te gaan. Ze moet behoorlijk geschrokken zijn van de aankondiging en ik wil haar graag over mijn plan vertellen om te gaan trainen. Ik pak mijn jas van de kapstok die naast het raam staat. Dan wordt mijn aandacht getrokken door iets wat buiten gebeurt. De deur van Haymitch' huis gaat open en Katniss loopt erdoor naar buiten. Ze wankelt bij het lopen en in haar hand heeft ze een fles. Mijn gezicht verstrakt zich. Dat Katniss haar heil zoekt in de drank terwijl ik alles plan om haar in leven te houden maakt me boos. Moeizaam schommelt Katniss in de richting van haar huis in de Winnaarswijk en de deur van haar huis wordt geopend door Gale. Ik zie hoe hij haar stevig omhelst en hoe Katniss dit graag laat gebeuren.

Met een boos gebaar werp ik de jas weer op de kapstok. Ik hoef Katniss vanavond niet meer te spreken. Ik loop de trap op naar mijn kamer waar ik mijn kleren uittrek en mijn kunstbeen afkoppel om te gaan slapen. Ik ben nog steeds boos als ik in bed lig. Haymitch en Katniss grijpen gelijk naar de fles in deze situatie in plaats van te bedenken hoe ze hun kansen kunnen vergroten. Ik was van plan om mijn idee morgen met hen te bespreken en aan Haymitch te vragen om ons te begeleiden bij het trainen, maar wat ik net heb gezien heeft mijn plan veranderd. Ik ga hen niks vragen en draag ze gewoon op om te gaan trainen. En ik heb de leiding. Met die vastberaden gedachte val ik in slaap.

De volgende dag loop ik al vroeg naar de stad. Mijn ouders en broers hebben de uitzending vast ook gezien gisterenavond en het is hoog tijd om wat van met te laten horen. Bovendien moet ik nog broden langbrengen bij mijn vaste adressen. Eerst stop ik nog bij Lyana en Sindra in De Laag om daar wat broden langs te brengen. Mitchell is al vroeg de mijn ingegaan dus hij is niet thuis. Lyana heeft moeite om niet te huilen. Ze mag me erg graag. Vooral nadat ik haar geholpen heb door goede winterkleren voor haar te kopen toen ik erachter kwam dat zij en Mitchell niet genoeg geld hadden voor fatsoenlijke winterkleding. Toch praten we alleen maar kort over de uitzending van gisteren. De schrik zit er nog goed in en we weten allebei niet goed wat te zeggen.

Sindra vertelt me dat Karl gisteren overstuur bij haar langskwam na de uitzending. 'De avondklok was al ingegaan, maar toch kwam hij nog bij me langs. Hij was woest en helemaal radeloos. Het heeft uren geduurd voordat ik hem enigszins kon kalmeren. Hij is erg van slag, Peeta,' vertelt ze me. Ik knik. Wat Sindra vertelt klinkt inderdaad als iets wat Karl zou doen. De avondklok negeren en naar zijn vriendin gaan om steun te zoeken na te horen gekregen hebben dat zijn broertje waarschijnlijk wéér de arena in moet. 'Ga in ieder geval langs de bakkerij vandaag,' raad Sindra mij nog aan. 'Karl en je ouders willen je vast graag spreken.' Ik beloof haar dat ik dat zal doen en vertrek dan en loop via De Laag richting het plein.

Nu de As is platgebrand verkopen veel mensen hun spullen gewoon aan huis. Voordat ik mijn ouders bezoek, ga ik naar het huis van Ripper 'Ah. Peeta Mellark,' zegt ze terwijl ze me binnen laat 'Het gebruikelijke voor Haymitch neem ik aan?' Ze reikt al naar achteren om wat flesjes te pakken. 'Nee Ripper. Aan mij heb je vanaf vandaag geen klant meer. En ik wil dat je ook niks meer aan Haymitch en Katniss verkoopt.' Ripper kijkt me ongelovig aan. 'En waarom denk je dat ga doen?' 'Tja je moet het zelf weten, Ripper. Maar als ik erachter kom dat je toch nog aan hen verkoopt vertel ik de eerste vredebewaker die ik zie dat je nog steeds illegaal gestookte drank verkoopt. Ik denk dat je niet zomaar vrijkomt wanneer Thread je voor de tweede keer betrapt.' Ik zie dat ze schrikt. Een tijdje geleden heeft Thread haar al een tijdje gevangengezet voor haar illegale handeltje.

Ik geniet er niet van om deze vrouw de stuipen op het lijf te jagen, maar ik moet er zeker van zijn dat ze niet meer aan Haymitch en Katniss verkoopt. Toch protesteert Ripper nog. 'Als ik niet meer aan Haymitch mag verkopen kom ik vanzelf om van de honger. Hij is mijn grootste afnemer.' Ik zucht. En haal het buideltje met geld uit mijn broekzak. Ik had het eigenlijk willen gebruiken voor ingrediënten om brood te bakken. Nu alles schaars is zijn de prijzen erg hoog en ik wil niet dat mijn voorraad aan winnaarsgeld op is voor het jaar om is. Maar ik weet dat Ripper inderdaad honger zal lijden zonder het geld van Haymitch voor haar drank. Daarom graai ik alle munten uit de buidel en leg het met een klap op tafel. 'Hier,' zeg ik. 'Hier hou je het wel even mee uit en als het op is zoek je maar een nieuwe manier om geld te verdienen.' Hierna loop ik zonder gedag te zeggen naar de deur.

Ik voel dat het koud is terwijl ik naar de bakkerij loop. Gelukkig is het zoals altijd heerlijk warm in de bakkerij. De ovens draaien alweer volop en de geur van vers brood vult mijn neusgaten. Mijn vader is al bezig is al bezig in de bakkerij. Mijn moeder en Karl zijn nergens te bekennen. Wanneer mijn vader me ziet, legt hij de deegbollen waar hij me bezig is gauw in de oven en sluit deze. 'Peeta,' zegt hij. 'Ik weet gewoon niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik heb de uitzending gisteren gezien en..' zijn stem valt weg. Ik schud langzaam mijn hoofd. 'Er is weinig over te zeggen.' Mijn vader laat zich moedeloos op wat zakken meel zakken. Ik leg mijn hand op zijn schouder. Ik weet dat hij zijn tranen probeert tegen te houden. Ik heb mijn vader nog nooit zien huilen.

Ik kijk rond in de bakkerij. 'Waar is Karl?' vraag ik aan mijn vader. 'Ik laat hem uitslapen,' antwoord hij met een onvaste stem. 'Hij verliet razend het huis na de uitzending waarin de regel voor de Kwartskwelling werd onthuld. Hij kwam pas heel laat weer thuis.' Ik knik. Hij was bij Sindra,' leg ik uit. 'Dat vertelde ze me toen ik daar vanmorgen brood bracht.' Mijn vader knikt. 'Dat dacht ik al,' antwoord hij. Ik pak Karls schort van de haak. 'Als Karl er niet is dan help ik wel even,' zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn vader glimlach.

Het uur daarna is alsof de Hongerspelen er nooit zijn geweest. Ik werk samen met mijn vader om alle broden te bakken. We praten gezellig onder het werken, maar hebben het niet meer over de Kwartskwelling of iets wat daar ook maar mee te maken heeft. Wanneer ik weer een dienblad met tientallen broden uit één van de ovens haal, komt Karl de bakkerij binnen. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar zijn short die ik om heb. Er zit een brok in mijn keel. Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen, want Karl wil niet dat ik doodga, maar die zorg kan ik niet van hem wegnemen. Niet als ik Katniss wil redden.

We omhelzen elkaar en ik voel hoe Karl lichaam schokt van het snikken. Het duurt even voordat hij weer is bedaard. 'Het is al goed,' zeg ik tegen hem. Loze woorden, want er is niets goeds aan deze situatie, maar ik wil iets zeggen. Karl schud zijn hoofd. 'Jij moet weer meedoen in de Spelen en ik kan niks doen om dat te stoppen,' antwoord hij somber. Ik knik. 'Maar je kunt me wel helpen,' zeg ik. Hij kijkt verbaasd op. 'Ik ben niet van plan om ongetraind naar de Spelen te gaan. Ik ga de komende tijd hard werken om beter te leren vechten. Jij kunt me helpen door in de avonden met mij te vechten zodat ik beter wordt. Je was altijd al beter in het worstelen dan ik. Als ik jou leer verslaan, maken mij tegenstanders geen kans.' Ik glimlach naar hem terwijl ik het zeg. Karl vrolijkt er wat van op en belooft in de avonden met mij te trainen. Omdat het al bijna middag is geworden blijf ik bij mijn ouders eten. Mijn moeder zit wel aan tafel maar kijkt erg zuur en eet geen hap wat haar manier is om te laten merken dat ze niet blij is met de aankondiging.

Na het eten loop ik weer naar de Winnaarswijk. Wanneer ik daar ben aangekomen loop ik regelrecht naar het huis van Haymitch. Ik loop door de deur naar binnen en vindt tussen alle rommel een vieze kartonnen doos. Ik pak de doos op en loop naar de keuken. Haymitch zit aan te slapen. Op de tafel staan en liggen een aantal halflege flessen drank. Ik pak de flessen en giet de overgebleven inhoud door de gootsteen. De lege flessen stop ik in de kartonnen doos.

Hierna begint een zoektocht door Haymitch' huis. Aangezien Haymitch nooit een geheim heeft gemaakt van zijn drankverslaving weet ik waar de meeste drankflessen verstopt zijn, maar ik doorzoek het hele huis grondig om zeker te weten dat er niets overblijft. Alles drankflessen waar nog iets inzit giet ik leeg in de gootsteen van de badkamer. De ene na de andere lege fles vult de doos. Terwijl ik bezig ben hoor ik de voordeur slaan. Ik schenk er geen aandacht aan en ga door totdat ik er zeker van ben dat ik alle flessen heb geleegd. Hierna loop ik met de doos onder mijn arm naar beneden.

Aan de keukentafel zitten Katniss en Haymitch zwijgend naast elkaar soep te drinken. Net de twee personen die ik moet spreken. Ik gooi de doos op de tafel waardoor de lege flessen tegen elkaar rinkelen. 'Zo klaar,' zeg ik beslist. Haymitch kijkt verdwaasd naar de doos. 'Wat is klaar?' vraagt Katniss. 'Ik heb alle alcohol door de gootsteen gespoeld.' Met een ruk kijkt Haymitch op en hij pakt een fles uit de doos om te zien of ze echt allemaal leeg zijn. 'Hè?' zegt hij verbaasd. 'Ik heb alles weggegooid,' zeg ik nog eens duidelijk. 'Dan koopt hij toch gewoon nieuwe,' zegt Katniss. Ik wordt boos. 'Nee. Vanochtend heb ik Ripper opgezocht en gezegd dat ik haar aangeef zodra ze aan een van jullie iets verkoopt. Ik heb haar ook omgekocht, voor de zekerheid, maar volgens mij stond ze niet te springen om weer naar de gevangenis te gaan.' Haymitch vliegt op en probeert me met zijn mes te raken, maar ik pak zijn pols vast en duw hem met gemak terug.

'Jij hebt toch niks te maken met wat hij doet,' zegt Katniss boos. 'Daar heb ik alles mee te maken,' zeg ik boos. 'Hoe het ook zal uitpakken, twee van ons gaan de arena weer in en de ander wordt mentor. We kunnen ons geen zuiplappen permitteren in ons team. En jij moet al helemaal van dat spul afblijven Katniss.' 'Hè? Vannacht is nota bene de enige keer dat ik dronken ben geweest,' zegt ze verontwaardigd. Als de situatie niet zo ernstig was zou het grappig zijn dat Katniss met een kater probeert te beweren dat ze de drank onder controle heeft. 'Ja, en moet je eens kijken hoe je eraantoe bent,' werp ik terug. Katniss kijkt boos en verbaasd naar me. 'Maak je geen zorgen, ik haal wel nieuwe drank voor je,' zegt ze tegen Haymitch. 'Dna geef ik jullie allebei aan. Kunnen jullie mooi ontnuchteren aan de schandpaal,' reageer ik. Ondertussen weet ik geeneens meer of ik bluf of het ook daadwerkelijk zal doen. 'Wat wil je hiermee bereiken?' vraagt Haymitch. 'Ik wil bereiken dat twee van ons heelhuids terugkomen uit het Capitool. Eén mentor en één winnaar. We gaan ons als Beroeps gedragen. En een van ons gaat weer winnen, of jullie twee het nou willen of niet!' Hierna loop ik boos weg uit het huis en sla de deur met een klap dicht.

Al gauw weet ik hen toch aan het trainen te krijgen. Elke avond zet ik hen in mijn huis voor de tv waar we kijken naar de Spelen van andere winnaars. Ik pak mijn kladblok en potlood erbij en maak aantekeningen van de sterke en zwakke punten van de winnaars. Elke ochtend haal ik Katniss op en samen hijsen we Haymitch uit bed om oefeningen te doen die onze spieren sterker maken en onze conditie verbeteren. In de middag oefenen we in vechttechnieken. Katniss doet voor hoe we een mes moeten werpen en ik leer Haymitch en Katniss hoe je een tegenstander overmeesterd. Katniss leert ons zelfs in bomen klimmen. Iets wat ik niet graag doe maar nu in ieder geval wel kan.

Haymitch heeft moeite met het trainen. Zijn conditie verbetert niet en door het gebrek aan alcohol trillen zijn handen zo dat hij ook niets kan beginnen met wapens. Aan Katniss zijn de effecten van het trainen wel te zien. Dankzij het dieet van haar moeder komt ze wat aan en dankzij de trainingen die ik opzet wordt ze ook iets gespierder en ziet ze er mooier uit dan ooit. Ik zie het wel, maar complimenteer haar niet en spoor haar juist steeds aan om harder te trainen. Elke zondag komt Gale langs om ons te leren hoe we strikken moeten zetten. Natuurlijk stond ik niet te springen om zijn hulp aan te nemen, maar overlevingstechnieken leren is nu belangrijker dan mijn trots.

Wanneer Haymitch en Katniss doodmoe naar hun bed strompelen ga ik nog naar de bakkerij waar ik in de achtertuin met Karl train om nog beter te worden in vechttechnieken. En zo blijven we trainen wanneer de winter in de lente veranderd.

Op één van de avonden waarop ik met Karl train zitten we hijgend met onze rug tegen de appelboom in de achtertuin. We hebben net een heftige training achter de rug waar geen winnaar uit kwam. Aangezien Karl een kop groter is dan ik en worstelkampioen was van onze school ben ik tevreden met de uitkomst. We kijken naar de oranje gloed van de ondergaande zon. 'Peeta?' vraagt mijn broer. 'Waarom zijn we aan het trainen?' Ik kijk hem aan. 'Om meer kans te maken tijdens de Spelen,' leg ik uit. 'Kansen voor wie?' kaatst mijn broer terug. Ik weet niets te zeggen. 'Ik wil dat jij terug komt van de Spelen, maar jou kennende…' Karl kijkt peinzend naar de gronden zucht. Dan kijkt hij me met glinsterende ogen aan. 'Deze keer kom je niet terug hè?' Ik zucht ook en schud langzaam mijn hoofd. 'Deze keer niet, broer,' zeg ik met een verontschuldiging in mijn stem. 'Deze keer niet.'

De boete komt op een hete en benauwde dag. Het plein van District 12 staat vol met inwoners en vredebewaker. Ik sta met Haymitch aan de ene kant van het podium en Katniiss aan het anderen. We zijn omringd door een omheining van touw. De Boete wordt zonder alle plechtigheden uitgevoerd. Effie begint met de dames en pakt het enige papiertje in de glazen bol met Katniss' naam erop. Bij de mannen pakt ze één van de twee kaartjes uit de bol. Het maakt niet uit. Ik weet dat ik degene zal zijn die met Katniss meegaat. Dat hebben Haymitch en ik immers afgesproken. Effie noemt de naam van Haymitch en ik zeg zonder er nog verder over na te denken dat ik me vrijwillig aanbiedt.

Ik heb nog geen afscheid genomen van mijn familie en vrienden. Het viel me zo zwaar dat ik het tot het laatste moment heb uitgesteld. Maar in het Gerechtsgebouw wordt me de kans om afscheid te nemen ontnomen. Thread wacht ons glimlachend op. 'Nieuwe procedure,' is de enige uitleg die we krijgen. We worden aan de achterkant van het Gerechtsgebouw in een auto geduwd die ons naar het treinstation brengt. De vredebewakers leiden ons zacht maar beslist over het lege perron naar de trein en slaan de deur dicht. De trein komt gelijk nadat de deur dichtslaat in beweging. Terwijl de trein het district uitrijdt voel ik hoe een oud hoofdstuk in mijn leven wordt afgesloten en het laatste hoofdstuk geopend wordt.

* * *

 **Wat lukt het mij toch altijd weinig om te schrijven in de zomervakantie. Ik hoop dat ik het volgende hoofdstuk sneller upload. Laat me nog even weten wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vinden.**


End file.
